Dragones: Historias de Berk
by DanLiz Viveros
Summary: Después de una gran tormenta que hace a Estoico partir a nuevas tierras, Hipo se enfrenta junto con su amigo Chimuelo a nuevas decisiones, nuevas responsabilidades, a acciones que pueden arruinar la amistad de este con los demás jinetes, a una isla misteriosa y a un antiguo enemigo que va a hacer lo posible por vengarse de él…
1. Prólogo

**_Prologo_**

El Furia Nocturna corría en busca de él. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo había escuchado gritar apenas hace 10 minutos.

No sabía por dónde buscar, después de todo, no se encontraban en Berk.

Algo malo había pasado y Chimuelo lo sabía. En su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Trataba de ignorarlas pero el solo recordar ese desgarrador grito hacía que todas volvieran, cada una más horrible que la anterior.

Decidió relajarse para poder concentrarse más y poder encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación escucho algo, un sonido muy leve. Volteo a todos lados para poder encontrar el origen del sonido. Volvió a escucharse, ahora un poco más fuerte. Era como un gemido. Se dirigió hacía este y encontró un pequeño bulto entre muchas hojas y tierra.

Le quito algunas de estas hojas y descubrió una pierna de metal ¡Era el!

Con más prisa comenzó a quitarle todas las hojas que pudo. Después de esto lo aprecio bien. Al parecer había caído y rodado hasta llegar ahí.

El dragón se alarmo demasiado, Hipo estaba inconsciente y lo peor de todo…su manga del brazo derecho estaba teñida de rojo…


	2. Cap1: ¿Jefe?

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les presento amigos lectores mi primer fic de "Como entrenar a tu dragón". En lo personal me gustó mucho esta película y mas aun la serie así que dije ¿Por que no?**

**Espero que en verdad les agrade, si es así por favor díganmelo en los comentarios (al igual que sugerencias, etc.). Y de antemano gracias por su tiempo para leer mis locuras jaja.**

_**Nota: Este fanfic transcurre entre la primera y segunda temporada de la serie "Dragons: Riders of Berk" y "Dragons: Defenders of Berk" así que para poder entenderlo a la perfección se recomienda haber visto estas series...o al menos uno que otro capitulo. Si tienen alguna duda de la historia o no han visto la serie déjenme sus dudas en los comentarios y las preguntas mas frecuentes las contestare en el siguiente capitulo.**_

**Gracias de nuevo yyyyyy disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**¿Jefe?**

En Berk comenzaba a atardecer las personas en los campos comenzaban a retirarse, los barcos pesqueros volvían a tierra, los animales eran llevados a los establos. Los vikingos estaban listos para ir a sus casas. Hipo estaba en el gran recinto junto con la mayoría de otros vikingos los cuales conversaban y consumían sus alimentos.

Pero Hipo se encontraba parado frente a un muro, en este se encontraban los retratos de los jefes que habían gobernado Berk junto con sus hijos. Hipo analizo cada uno de ellos hasta llegar con el ultimo, se detuvo. Observaba con seriedad el retrato de su padre junto con él, por su mente pasaban demasiados pensamientos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Hipo, ahí estas! He estado buscándote por todos lados, Patán y los gemelos van a hacer una competencia de tiros en el ruedo para ver que dragón es mejor ¿No vienes?-dijo Astrid.

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh! Hola Astrid, bueno…claro yo…en un segundo los alcanzo-respondió Hipo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si claro, es solo…-suspiro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada…-.

Astrid observo que Hipo mirando el retrato.

-Me pregunto cómo será…-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hipo.

-Tu retrato, dentro de unos años con tu hij…-.

-Por favor no toques el tema ¿quieres?-interrumpió Hipo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es solo que después de la tormenta que ocurro papá ha decidido ir en busca de más alimento-.

-Eso es obvio, la tormenta arruino los cultivos-.

-El….el no ira en Tornado...-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucede algo?-.

-No, es solo que; considerando una 2da tormenta necesita que los dragones protejan Berk-dijo Hipo algo nervioso.

-Hipo…no sabes mentir-.

-Está bien es más por protección, de la isla y de sí mismos…-.

-No logro entender-dijo Astrid algo confundida.

-Al parecer ellos creen que hay unas islas fértiles con mucho alimento para la isla, y dudo que la tormenta pasara por ahí…o que no destruyera todo-.

-Sigo sin entender del todo ¿Cómo que protección para ellos mismos?-.

-Estas islas están pasando la Isla de los Marginados-.

-Pero…si hubiera un ataque Tronado los protegería mejor ¿no?-.

-Eso es lo que yo le dije, pero el insistió en que se quedara. Dice que si Alvin esperara un ataque o algo lo buscaría por aire, sabiendo que bueno: tenemos dragones-.

-Bueno…es una buena teoría pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu retrato?-.

-Bueno obviamente irán en barcos así que tardaran más tiempo y bueno…Berk necesita un jefe…-.

-Espera…estas diciéndome que alguien va a estar en el lugar de Estoico mientras están de viaje, no creo que eso sea necesario, digo hemos podido sobrevivir sin jefe por unos días…y ahora tenemos dragones-.

-Si…pero antes no teníamos a Los Marginados y a los Berserkers encima…-.

-Buen punto-.

-Además, es como un tipo de "entrenamiento" para jefe-.

-Pero ¿Por qué Estoico quisiera hacer un entrenamiento? Después de todo al único que le debería dar un entrenamiento es al próximo jefe en Berk…-Astrid abrió mucho los ojos al entender-¡Hipo! ¿Vas a estar en el lugar de Estoico?-.

-Sorpresa…-dijo Hipo alzando los brazos sin emoción alguna.

-¡Increíble!-dijo ella con emoción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No es increíble-dijo Hipo algo molesto.

Los demás voltearon a ver a los jóvenes después de haber escuchado a Hipo levantar un poco la voz.

-Astrid… ¿Te parece terminar esta conversación afuera?-.

Astrid asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando Hipo cerró la gran puerta del recinto Astrid siguió hablando:

-Claro que es increíble Hipo, ser jefe es un gran honor-.

-Astrid…en primera no soy el jefe-.

-Lo vas a suplir-.

-¡Como sea! No soy el jefe solo va a ser un tipo de "entrenamiento" y es todo, además yo no quiero tener el honor-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-.

-Astrid…sabes que yo…yo no soy como mi padre, no tenía madera de vikingo y mucho menos la tengo de jefe, yo…no quiero ser el jefe de Berk, yo…yo no estoy listo…-.

-Hipo…el que no quieras ser jefe "suplente" ahora no cambiara nada acerca del futuro-dijo Astrid dulcemente tratando de consolar a Hipo-Algún día tú vas a tener que tomar el lugar de tu padre y ser el jefe de Berk, eso es algo que no podrás cambiar y lo sabes ¿No es cierto?-.

-Si…es que…no sé qué hacer Astrid, como quisiera cambiar el rumbo de las cosas-dijo preocupado.

-Hipo, hagas lo que hagas tu tendrás que convertirte en jefe, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es prepararte, quizá no estés listo aun pero por eso Estoico quiere "entrenarte" desde ahora-.

-Supongamos que esa fue la razón para que mi papá tomara la decisión de dejar a un joven a cargo ¿Crees que en verdad funcione?-.

-Que estás diciendo ¡Claro que sí!-dijo entusiasmada. Hipo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Ya veras, serás un gran jefe-.

Astrid sonriendo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Eso espero…-suspiro.

-¿Cuándo comienzas?-.

-Mañana…-.

-Wow, más pronto de lo que pensaba…-.

-Si…-.

-Tranquilo-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro-será más rápido y fácil de lo que crees-.

-Le pediré a Thor que así sea-dijo Hipo burlón.

-Bien, jajá… ¿Vamos a la academia? –señalo Astrid.

-Ve tú, creo que será mejor vaya a mi casa…me espera un largo día mañana-.

-Creo que tienes razón, entonces…buenas noches Hipo, nos vemos mañana-.

-Buenas noches Astrid-.

Al terminar la charla Astrid se dirigió al ruedo e Hipo a su casa. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta se encontró con Bocón y Estoico en la mesa analizando un mapa. Chimuelo bajo corriendo de su habitación para recibir a Hipo.

-Hola amigo-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Chimuelo estaba entusiasmado de verlo de regreso.

-Oh…Hola Hipo-dijo Bocón sin voltear a verlo.

-Hola Bocón, hola papá-.

-Hola hijo-contesto Estoico.

-¿Planeando lo de mañana?-.

-Así es-.

Hipo se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una cesta.

-¿Tienes hambre amigo?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Bueno, toma, disfrutado-dijo tirando la cesta al suelo haciendo que la tapa de esta se abriera y dejara a la vista algunos de los pescados que se encontraban en su interior.

Chimuelo comenzó a comer pescado por pescado, Hipo miro algo asqueado a los pescados y se limpió las manos en su ropa. Volvió a la cocina y en un vaso se sirvió leche de Jack, un pan de un tazón grande que se encontraba ahí y se sentó en una de las sillas de su comedor.

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba como Estoico le decía a Bocón que opinaba de sus planes de ruta tiempo y, en un dado caso, ataque y defensa. Al parecer Hipo no estaría solo en eso de ser el jefe, estaría bajo la supervisión de Bocón, pero era más que obvio que Hipo era un mejor suplente de jefe que Bocón.

Al terminar Hipo dejo el vaso en la cocina y se dirigió arriba, Chimuelo fue tras él.

-Bien amigo…es hora de dormir-.

Chimuelo lo miro con una expresión tiernamente triste.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hipo desconcertado.

Chimuelo se paró justo al lado de la gran ventana del cuarto.

-Oh ya, quieres ir a volar-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Amigo creo que es mejor que vayamos a dor...-Chimuelo se acercó con una mirada muy tierna-amigo, no funcionara…no esta vez-Chimuelo insistía-No…vamon…dor… ¡Bien! Vamos-.

Chimuelo dio 2 giros de alegría al ver que su mirada había funcionado…como siempre. Hipo se montó en Chimuelo, ajusto su seguro en caso de que pudiera caerse y abrió la cola de Chimuelo. Al hacer esto Chimuelo salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

Era una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba más despejado que de costumbre y la luna estaba llena.

Chimuelo rugió al pasar por la luna.

-Si amigo, tienes toda la razón, es hermosa-sonrió Hipo.

Después de 30 minutos regresaron a su casa.

-Bien amigo, ahora sí, hay que dormir-dijo Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo se acostó en su cama e Hipo en la suya. Hipo apago la vela que alumbraba al cuarto y trato de dormir. Tardo un rato en lograrlo ya que giraba en su cama, cerraba los ojos y la única imagen que su mente podía formular era la suya siendo jefe de Berk. A pesar de que este fuera un obstáculo al final pudo dormir. Después de todo tenía que hacerlo, le esperaba un largo día en Berk…


	3. Cap2: Que el día comience

**¡Hola de nuevo! Jaja. Antes que nada:**

**FANPyF muchísimas gracias, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo.  
**

**ElenaR Gracias, si luego paso la info.**

**gaelda12 Si, voy a seguir subiendo mas, si todo va bien subiré capitulo cada dos o tres días y por supuesto muchas gracias.**

**Aquí les presento el 2do capitulo de este fanfic jeje espero les guste.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece es de Cressida Cowell y/o DreamWorks. Este fanfic fue creado por mi.**

**Gracias por su tiempo al leer este fanfic y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**_Que el día comience..._**

A la mañana siguiente subió Estoico al cuarto de Hipo, estaba muy entusiasmado, desde que Bocón le propuso la idea de dejar a Hipo a cargo solo podía imaginarse viendo a su propio hijo convertido en un gran jefe de Berk, gobernando igual que el…o quizá un poco mejor.

Despertó a Hipo prácticamente gritando:

-¡HIPO DESPIERTA YA ES DE DÍA Y HOY SERA UN GRAN DÍA!-.

Hipo despertó tan exaltado que se cayó de la cama.

-¡Ahh!-gritó.

-Oh perdona Hipo ¿Estas bien?-.

-Si…no te preocupes papá-dijo sobándose su cabeza.

-¡Muy bien! Hoy es el día ¿Estás listo para ser jefe de Berk….temporal?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-.

-¡Jajaja! Muy gracioso hijo, debes haber estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Hipo con sarcasmo.

-Bien hijo, ve con Bocón él tiene una lista de las cosas más importantes que debes hacer, nos vemos en unos días-.

-¿Ya…ya te vas?-preguntó Hipo nervioso.

-¡Claro hijo! No hay tiempo que perder-.

-Bien….suerte, supongo-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Gracias hijo, suerte tú también-.

Estoico bajo e Hipo lo acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez que su padre saliera de su vista dijo con un suspiro:

-Gracias…la necesitare-.

Hipo volvió a la cocina para tomar su leche de Jack y el último trozo de pan que quedaba en el tazón. Chimuelo aun somnoliento bajo.

-Hola amigo-sonrió Hipo.

Chimuelo rugió en respuesta.

-¿Escuchaste el alboroto de papá?-.

Chimuelo lo miro confundido.

-¿¡Enserio?! ¿Cómo no te despertaste con los gritos de mi padre?-.

Chimuelo rio.

-Bueno amigo creo que quieres desayunar, espera-.

Hipo saco una de las 5 cestas restantes y se la llevo a Chimuelo, la volvió a tirar dejando a la vista los pescados y Chimuelo comenzó a comer.

Después del desayuno Hipo se dirigió a la herrería para buscar a Bocón. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, Chimuelo se quedó afuera de la herrería.

-¿Bocón estas ahí?-.

-Hipo llegaste, si por aquí-.

-¿Haciendo algo especial?-.

-No, solo afilo las hachas, la leña no se recogerá sola-.

-Eso supongo-.

-Bien, la lista de cosas esta por ahí-dijo señalando un pequeño pergamino sobre una mesa junto a una de las hachas-¿Listo para comenzar?-.

-No puedo decir que no ¿Verdad?-dijo Hipo tomando el pergamino.

-Supongo que no Hipo, pero tranquilo es fácil-.

-Lo dice quien le puso a una niña Magnus-bromeó Hipo.

-¡Hey! No puedes decirme que no tenía cara de Magnus-.

-Bueno ¿Comenzaras conmigo?-.

-¿Qué? No-contesto Bocón sin quitarle la vista al hacha que comenzaba a afilar.

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que debes supervisarme-dijo preocupado.

-Y lo voy a hacer…en caso de que algo salga mal, solo voy a guiarte no estaré detrás de ti, no eres un niño-.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-.

Bocón asintió.

-¡Genial!-dijo Hipo molesto.

-Yo que tu Hipo comenzaría en vez de quejarme…antes de que las cosas se acumulen y compliquen-dijo Bocón con una sonrisita burlona.

-Ya que-lo miró molesto.

Hipo reviso la lista, esta no era tan larga…o al menos no como se la imaginaba Hipo. Tenía que ir a uno que otro lugar a supervisar que los trabajos se estuvieran haciendo bien, ayudar en uno que otro y demás, básicamente tenía que ir de un lado a otro…y sinceramente con Chimuelo iba a ser muy fácil.

Procuro hacer todo rápido para poder ir en la tarde a la academia y ver alguna lección con los chicos. Acabo a las 4 de la tarde, se sentía muy aliviado, nunca pensó que sería de esa forma, quizá los demás a final de cuentas tenían razón y él estaba exagerando.

Fue a su casa a recoger unas notas en su cuarto para dar la lección en la academia cuando los verdaderos problemas comenzaron…

-¡HIPO, HIPO! ¡OH THOR SANTISIMO AQUÍ ESTAS!-gritó Cubeta.

-¿Cubeta? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo confundido

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO RAPIDO HIPO, 2 VIKINGOS ESTAN FUERA DE CONTROL!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?-.

-¡SIGUEME!-.

Hipo siguió a Cubeta hasta las escaleras del gran recinto. Ahí 2 vikingos estaban discutiendo porque uno de ellos había robado una cesta de comida.

-¡Hey! ¡Paren!...¡HEY!-grito levantando las manos.

Estaban gritando tan fuerte que apenas oían a Hipo, Hipo cansado de no ser escuchado volteo a ver a Chimuelo y este rápidamente entendió y rugió tan fuerte que todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Al fin! Gracias amigo…Bien ahora que TODOS pueden escucharme respóndanme ustedes dos… ¿Qué sucede aquí?-.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESTOICO?!-grito uno de los vikingos con barba gris.

-Estoico está en un viaje en busca de alimentos, creo que toda la isla lo sabía-.

-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-gritó el otro vikingo con barba negra.

-¡Calma! El me pidió que fuera su suplente en lo que el volvía-.

-¿Entonces tu estas a cargo?-.

-Temporalmente…-.

-¿A dónde dices que fue Estoico?-.

-Fue a buscar más alimento para todos-.

-¡Bien! Entonces me darás la razón cuando te diga lo que sucede aquí-.

-¡CALLATE, ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritó el otro Vikingo.

-¡CAL-MEN-SE!-gritó Hipo un poco frustrado-Te escucho.

-Bien, como sabes las cosechas fueron arruinadas por la tormenta, hay escases de alimentos, yo tengo mis alimentos contados y la mayoría en cestas y hoy se juntó una de las pocas sobras que quedaron después de la tormenta…esa cesta ¡era mía! Entonces en lo que guardaba mis cosas ¡ESTE TONTO LA ROBO!-.

-¡YO NO LA ROBE MENTIROSO ESTA CESTA ES MÍA!-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-.

-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR POR ELLA?!-.

-¡BIEN!-.

Los dos vikingos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a combatir, Hipo trataba de hacer lo que podía para detenerlos y que le pusieran atención.

Ahora en verdad sabría lo que era ser jefe de Berk.

En la noche Hipo llego a su casa, se encontraba muy cansado. Después de la pelea por la comida comenzaron a llegar más vikingos con diferentes tipos de problemas personales y por obviedad Hipo no podía negarse…después de todo, él estaba al mando. Con tantas cosas ni siquiera pudo asistir a la academia.

Decidió llevarle una cesta de pescado a Chimuelo e irse a dormir.

-Perdona que no te acompañe amigo pero estoy muy cansado. Cuando termines sube a dormir-dijo Hipo.

Se sentía mal por no estar con su amigo, también por no haber ido a la academia y seguramente dejar a los chicos plantados e incluso por no haber siquiera tomado un vaso de leche de Jack, pero su día había sido demasiado agotador, lo único que quería por ahora era dormir…


	4. Cap3: Agotado

**_¡Hola! Otra vez jaja. ¿Ya listos para "Como entrenar a tu Dragón 2"?_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos en verdad, recuerden que si les esta gustando el fanfic o tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden decírmelo en los reviews. _**

**_Bueno, sin nada mas por el momento les presentó el tercer capitulo de este fic. Disfrútenlo._**

**_"How to Train Your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a Dreamworks._**

* * *

**_Agotado_**

¿En verdad algún día voy a estar listo para ser jefe? Se preguntaba Hipo.

Habían pasado 6 días desde la partida de su padre, comenzaba a preocuparse. No sabía con exactitud el paradero de esas islas pero con los dragones llegaban en unas horas a la isla de los Marginados. Ellos llegaron a Berk en 1 día por barcos.

_"¿Y si los Marginados secuestraron a mi padre? _

_No…ya habrían llegado con alguna amenaza a Berk"_

Hipo trataba de imaginarse el porqué de la tardanza de su padre.

Bocón llego a la herrería.

-Hipo ¿Ya acabaste con el pedido de Hegdma?-preguntó.

-Si…esta por ahí-dijo señalando una de las mesas-¿Podrías entregar el pedido?-.

-Claro, creo que no habrá problema-.

Antes de que Bocón saliera con el pedido de la vikinga Hipo le preguntó:

-Oye Bocón… ¿Por qué tardara tanto mi padre en regresar?-.

-No lo sé Hipo, quizá no estaban tan cerca esas dichosas islas…o encontraron otra cosa-.

-¿Y…Y si le paso algo?-preguntó angustiado.

-¿A Estoico? ¡Claro que no Hipo!...o bueno…eso espero…puede…quizá-.

-Eso no me da ánimos Bocón-dijo algo serio.

-Tu preguntaste…además, si algo le pasa a Estoico yo te cuidaría, y lo sabes ¿No Hipo?-.

-Claro que si Bocón-emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien muchacho-dijo Bocón acercándose y despeinándolo.

Hipo se sintió un poco mejor al saber que tenía a Bocón sin importar que pasara.

-Además Hipo-añadió antes de irse-Si algo le pasa…Tú serás el nuevo jefe-.

Hipo se quedó inmóvil…no había considerado ese "pequeño" detalle. Con tantas preocupaciones solo había pensado en los mil y un problemas de la gente en Berk (los cuales, algunos eran bastante tontos) y en lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a su padre. ¿Jefe? ¿AHORA?

Después de hacer unos 5 o quizá 6 trabajos y favores regreso a su casa.

El joven estaba destrozado de mente y cuerpo, a penas y podía mantenerse de pie, su amigo Chimuelo tenía que ayudarlo. Batalló para llegar a una de las sillas de su comedor.

Chimuelo lo miro un poco preocupado. Este le rozo la mano con su cabeza.

-¿Eh? Oh Chimuelo-trato de acomodarse. Gimió un poco, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.-No…no te preocupes amigo…estoy bien-concluyó acariciándolo.

El estómago del Furia Nocturna comenzó a rugir.

-Creo…creo que tienes hambre amigo-dijo sonriendo.

Chimuelo saco su lengua y se lamio la boca.

Hipo trato de levantarse de su asiento pero casi cae en el intento. Chimuelo logro alcanzarlo antes de que esto sucediera.

-Yo…lo siento amigo, tendrás que ir tu por la cesta-dijo tras un bostezo.

Chimuelo se dirigió a la cocina y jalo una de las últimas cestas de pescado que quedaban, la llevo al comedor y acto seguido la tiro como lo solía hacer Hipo. Comenzó a comer. Se detuvo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Amigo… ¿podrías abrir?-.

Chimuelo asintió. El Furia Nocturna fue a la puerta obedeciendo a él joven vikingo y con ayuda de su cola abrió la puerta.

-¿Chimuelo?-preguntó algo confundida Astrid.

_"¿Por qué vino Chimuelo y no Hipo?" _pensó

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hipo.

-¿Hipo? Soy yo ¿Dónde estás?-.

-Por aquí-dijo levantando levemente la mano.

-Hipo ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes que darme una buena explicación…-Astrid lo miro-Wow... ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó angustiada.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Te ves terrible-.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo sarcásticamente

-Es duro ser jefe ¿eh?-.

-Ni te imaginas-dijo frotándose la cara.

-No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?-.

Hipo la volteo a ver con una expresión de_ "Bromeas ¿Verdad?"_

-Está bien. Te creo-.

-Necesito que mi padre vuelva-.

-Hipo sabes que aun así que algún día tú…-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me lo repiten casi todos a diario. Sé que voy a ser el jefe algún día, sé que tendré que hacerlo, pero aun no, no ahora-la interrumpió.

-Bien, no tengo nada contra eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Estoico debería volver rápido, creo que no falta mucho para que te rompas algo-bromeó.

-Me duele todo, hasta mi pierna-dijo señalando su pierna de metal.

-Calma exagerado, seguro Estoico no tarda en llegar-.

-Eso espero-.

-Bueno, vine aquí para preguntarte algo-.

-Por favor por el amor de Odín y Thor dime que es algo importante-exclamó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Pues a mi parecer es bastante importante-.

-Bien ¿Cuál es la pregunta?-.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a la academia? O ¿Cuándo entrenaremos con los dragones?-.

-Astrid, creo que puedes notar que no estoy en mis mejores momentos como para ir a la academia-.

-Entonces ¿Todos los entrenamientos tendrán que posponerse hasta que Estoico regrese?-preguntó Astrid.

-No…bueno si…bueno-Hipo suspiró-Solo deja que las cosas se tranquilicen…y que me sienta un poco mejor-.

-Pues, sinceramente creo que eso va a tardar…sin ofender-dijo en un tono algo burlón.

-Mientras eso ocurra deberían entrenar ustedes. Estas a cargo de la academia hasta mi regreso-.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que dices verdad?-dijo sin creerle mucho.

-Sí, los únicos de mi confianza son Patapez y tú. Pero no creo que Patapez pueda con los gemelos y Patán, además los entrenaría más a ustedes que a los dragones así que quedas tu a cargo-aclaró.

-Está bien, les diré mañana a los chicos-.

-Pero Astrid, por favor, evita tu violenta "comunicación"-.

Astrid lo miro algo molesta.

-No te excedas ¿Entendido?-.

-Solo…solo déjame usarla con Patán-tratando de convencerlo.

-Bien, solo con Patán...pero nada más. Espero poder ir mañana-Astrid lo miro con una expresión de _"¿Enserio crees poder mañana?"_-O…quizá luego-.

-No lo creo jefe, pero no voy a cuestionarte. Que tengas buenas noches-exclamó Astrid dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch!-gritó Hipo adolorido.

-Oops, lo olvide-dijo Astrid soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Astrid se dirigió a la puerta y también se despidió de Chimuelo, el cual había devorado todos los pescados de la cesta. Hipo escucho la puerta cerrándose.

-¿Te los has terminado todos?-preguntó Hipo somnoliento.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Bien…mañana iré por otra cesta para ti-dijo entre bostezos- Solo…solo queda una para mañ…mañana-se le cerraron sus ojos e inmediatamente se quedó dormido en la mesa del comedor.

Chimuelo se acercó y movió un poco a su amigo intentando despertarlo. Hipo despertó un poco exaltado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Cálmense todos! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Ya…ya amaneció?!-preguntaba desesperado.

Chimuelo lo miro algo preocupado: _"¿Amigo estas bien? Soy yo"_.

-¡Oh!...Hola Chimuelo, eres…eres solo tu-suspiro y se froto la cara con una mano-Perdón…yo…yo debí haberme quedado dormido en la mesa-.

Chimuelo se puso a su lado para que se subiera en él.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi cama amigo?-dijo tallándose los ojos.

Chimuelo asintió.

Hipo subió a la espalda de su amigo, el cual subió las escaleras de madera y al llegar arriba y se puso al lado de su cama para que Hipo no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias amigo-dijo bajándose de él y dirigiéndose a su cama.

Hipo esperó a que Chimuelo fuera a la suya para apagar la vela que estaba en una mesa al lado de la cama. Y antes de quedarse dormido en un profundo sueño exclamó:

-Buenas noches amigo…-.


	5. Cap4: Cartas

**_Cartas._**

Cuando Hipo despertó Chimuelo no se encontraba en la habitación. Esto lo confundió un poco ya que el solo salía cuando él lo hacía, no antes. Pensó que podría esta abajo.

Bajar las escaleras fue una verdadera hazaña. Aunque aún estaba un poco adolorido había descansado bien.

Cuando llego al último escalón se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Chimuelo no se encontraba ahí. A pesar de seguir siendo el jefe decidió ir primero a buscar a su amigo antes de comenzar con sus labores.

Al parecer había dormido más de lo que debía. Se preguntaba por qué Bocón o el mismo Chimuelo no lo habían despertado.

Después de ir a varios lugares de la isla a "escondidas", lo encontró en la herrería.

-Amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Hipo-dijo Bocón.

-Hola Bocón ¿Desde hace cuánto está aquí Chimuelo?-.

-Creo que eso puede esperar. Llego algo para ti-.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién?-.

-De Estoico-.

-¡¿De mi padre?! Pero… ¿Cómo?-.

-Ayer que mencionaste la tardanza de tu padre fui con los chicos para ver si sabían alguna manera de comunicarse y me comentaron que habías hecho uno: mensajes por Terrible Terror. Así que conseguí uno y envié una carta a tu padre. Al parecer si le llego y contesto-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo verla?-preguntó ansioso.

-Claro toma-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha con la carta.

Hipo la tomo.

_"Hipo_

_Hijo espero que las cosas vayan bien por ahí, Bocón me ha hablado de tu desempeño y créeme cuando digo que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Creí que estarías perdido al segundo día, sin ofender. Sigue así Hipo. Sé que no es fácil ser un jefe y creo que te has dado cuenta, solo aguarda un poco más. Las islas están cerca, nos topamos con una recién, la tormenta solo destruyo unos cuantos arboles pero la comida está intacta. Si tenemos suerte estaremos de regreso en Berk mas rápido de lo que te imaginas. _

_Nos vemos pronto Jefe. _

_Estoico"_

-Ahora sabes porque la tardanza-.

-Si…Bocón ¿Crees que pueda mandarle una carta?-.

-No veo porque no Hipo-.

-Oh por cierto ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-.

-Te vi ayer Hipo. Estabas a punto de desmoronarte, supongo que te merecías unas horas más de sueño-.

-Gracias Bocón-.

-Mira, si te parece bien, en lo que haces la carta podría ayudarte con las típicas tareas, no creo que sea tan difícil-.

-Mientras no le pongas a una niña Magnus de nuevo creo que estaría bien-dijo burlándose.

-Prometo que no pasara, bien, comienza tu carta-.

-Gracias Bocón, te debo una-.

-No lo creo jefe-dijo Bocón alejándose.

Hipo tomo un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir.

_"Papá:_

_Espero te encuentres bien. No te preocupes, las cosas andan bien por aquí. Solo quería pedirte que me permitieras tener un poco de ayuda. Sé que dejaste estrictamente prohibido la ayuda de alguien que no fuera Bocón pero solo han pasado unos días y estoy deshecho, me siento muy cansado y muy estresado. Supongo eso es normal, tú debes saber eso, pero a mi corta edad es algo muy pesado. Te lo pido papá. Te prometo que seguiré dando lo mejor de mí._

_Suerte con la búsqueda, te espero pronto por aquí._

_Hipo"_

-Bien amigo encontremos a un terrible terror-.

Su búsqueda no tardo mucho, puso la carta en el dragón y le dijo que la enviara a su padre, el Terrible Terror partió de inmediato.

La ayuda de Bocón sirvió de mucho, había sido un día demasiado largo y agotador, pero a comparación de los anteriores, había sido un hermoso día. Acabo su trabajo a las 7 así que decidió ir a la academia a ver si aún estaban los chicos.

Cuando llego Astrid estaba dándole un golpe a Patán en el estómago.

-Eso debió doler-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-¡Hipo!-gritó Patapez.

-Hola Patapez-.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Creo que…por todos lados-.

-Eso no es verdad, en la academia no-exclamo Brutilda.

-Quien lo diría, creí que no podrías venir hoy-dijo Astrid.

-Bueno ya somos 2-bromeo Hipo.

-Te ves terrible-dijo Patán con un brazo en su estómago.

-Creo haber escuchado eso antes-rio un poco-sí, lo sé-.

-¿Qué lección veremos hoy Hipo?-pregunto entusiasmado Patapez.

-No, hoy no daré yo la lección-.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Patapez algo confundido.

-¿Cómo qué no? Creí que venias a…-exclamó Astrid.

-Dije que daría yo las lecciones cuando me sintiera mejor, créeme Astrid que aún me siento destrozado. Vine para ver cómo iban, encontré un poco de tiempo para venir, pero no daré lecciones hasta nuevo aviso-interrumpió Hipo.

Los chicos continuaron. Al parecer Astrid si se había moderado en cuanto a su violenta "comunicación", aunque pareciera que se desquitaba con Patán por ello.

Hipo solo observaba sentado en un banco hasta que Bocón llego con un Terrible Terror y una carta en él.

-Hipo creo que tienes correspondencia-dijo Bocón entregándole al pequeño dragón.

-Al parecer si-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Acaricio al Terrible Terror, saco la carta que traía y comenzó a leerla.

_"Hipo:_

_Estamos muy cerca de las islas lo puedo sentir. Te pido disculpas por el gran peso que te he dado a cargar, no pensé que fuéramos a demorarnos tanto, creo que mereces unos días libres, pídele a Bocón que haga los labores de jefe junto a Abono y Cubeta. Espero no tengas problemas con la academia por ser jefe. En verdad estoy orgulloso Hipo. _

_Nos vemos pronto hijo._

_Estoico."_

Al terminar de leer Hipo soltó un gran suspiro. Se sentía muy aliviado solo con pensar que podría tener unos días libres, no pensaba asistir a la academia durante estos, planeaba reposar en casa hasta recuperarse y volver al "trabajo".

-¿Alguna buena noticia?-preguntó Astrid.

-Más que buena en realidad-.

-Bueno supongo que hemos acabado aquí, deberíamos ir todos a casa-concluyó Astrid.

Hipo se dirigió a el almacén para llevarse 2 cestas de pescado para Chimuelo cuando observo algo inusual, parecía un tipo de escama junto con un disparo, no sabía con exactitud de que dragón había sido el tiro, al igual que la escama pero esta poseía un color verde, no como el de un Cremallerus, un poco más oscuro, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Llego a su casa y le dejo una de las cestas a Chimuelo para que pudiera comer. Él se sirvió un poco de leche de Jack y cuando los dos terminaron subieron. Chimuelo se durmió al instante pero Hipo antes de dormir tomo una de las hojas de su escritorio y dibujo la marca de fuego que seguramente un dragón había dejado. Se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de qué dragón era con exactitud. Aun sin tomarle mucha importancia lo dejo el pequeño dibujo y se recostó en su cama, apago la vela y se quedó mirando el techo pensando vagamente el tipo de dragón de la marca y el por qué se había hecho….

* * *

**Bueno...al fin el cuarto capitulo de este fic jaja **

**Espero que les este gustando este fic. Muchisimas gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo para leer mis locuras jaja**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o DreamWorks. **

**Gracias de nuevo yyyy nos leemos luego. ¡Adiooos! jeje **


	6. Cap5: Recuerdo

**Recuerdo**

Habían pasado 4 días desde la última carta a su padre, Abono y Cubeta hacían muy bien los trabajos de jefe…Bocón…hacía el intento.

Hipo sintió un movimiento, aún estaba más dormido que despierto así que no le hizo mucho caso. Esos movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más constantes.

Abrió un ojo y se encontró con unos grandes ojos mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Ya voy-dijo un poco dormido y cerró los ojos.

Chimuelo siguió insistiendo.

-Bien amigo, en un momento bajo-dijo frotándose los ojos.

Chimuelo entusiasmado bajo.

Hipo al ver a su amigo bajar, agarro su cobija y se volvió a tapar.

No falto mucho tiempo para que el Furia Nocturna se diera cuenta del truco que Hipo le había hecho.

Así que este con una expresión algo molesta se asomó a la escalera de madera y rugió con mucha intensidad.

Hipo salto de la cama exaltado.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy!-grito Hipo.

Chimuelo al escuchar esto hizo una "sonrisa".

Al poco tiempo bajo Hipo, se le acerco a Chimuelo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Dime amigo ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme dormir más tiempo?-preguntó sonriendo.

-No lo creo Hipo, me alegro de que no lo haga-exclamó Estoico.

-¿Papá?-dijo volteándose de inmediato.

-Hola hijo-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá estas de regreso!-exclamo entusiasmado Hipo. Se acercó a darle un abrazo a su padre.

-No por mucho hijo-.

-¿A…a que te refieres con "no por mucho"?-.

-Ya sabes, hay que conseguir más comida, ver nuevas tierras. Y tú tienes que entrenar más dragones, así que nada de dormir-esto último lo dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿No había suficiente comida en las islas?-.

-Sabes que para un vikingo nunca es suficiente-.

-Y tú sabes que al pueblo le falta menos…-.

-No bromees sobre el peso de la gente Hipo-interrumpió Estoico.

-Está bien, irán en…ya saben ¿dragones?-.

-Me gustaría Hipo, pero sabes que podría ser bastante peligroso, no arriesgare a mis hombres, ni a mi dragón, así que iremos en barcos-.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón…entonces…en barcos ¿eh?-.

-Si, como sabes puede que nos demoremos más-.

-Si…-Hipo sonaba algo triste.

-Hipo…sabes que mantener a nuestra gente no es tan difícil, y menos ahora que tenemos dragones, tu puedes con ellos-dijo Estoico tratando de consolar y animar a su hijo.

-A penas puedo mantenerme vivo a mí mismo, y con ayuda-exclamo señalando a Chimuelo y a su pierna.

-Hipo, créeme cuando te digo que eres mas fuerte de lo que tú crees. Solo piensa en todo lo que has logrado. Hipo…-Estoico no encontraba palabras para terminar la oración. Solo lo miro y termino diciendo:

-Trabaja duro, volveré en un par de días…espero…le diré a Bocón que te ayude aún más-.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasara con la academia?-.

-¿No has ido?-.

-No he tenido fuerzas…ni tiempo-.

-Bien, entonces quizá fue demasiado tiempo de jefe por ahora, solo has uno que otros labores típicos…los de la gente déjaselos a Abono, Cubeta y a Bocón-.

-Está bien…eso haré-.

-Bien…nos vemos hijo-.

-¡Papá espera!...-exclamó Hipo.

Estoico se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Si Hipo?-.

-Mucha…mucha suerte, nos vemos-.

Estoico emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Hipo observo como su padre salió de su casa. Este solo suspiro. Chimuelo lo empujo y lo miro como si quisiera darle ánimos o consolarlo.

-Gracias amigo-le sonrió.

Chimuelo salió y extendió sus alas mirando a Hipo.

-Está bien, vamos-Hipo corrió hacia su dragón, se montó en él, abrió su cola y este salió "disparado".

-Bien Chimuelo ¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

Chimuelo comenzó a volar por su cuenta. Hipo regularmente lo guiaba, ya que viajaban a lugares por "trabajos", cosas de la academia o simplemente para jugar o hacer competencias con los chicos. Pero ahora el que había ofrecido un vuelo era Chimuelo.

-¿Iremos a algún lugar en Berk?-.

Chimuelo asintió. Hipo no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde lo llevaba el Furia.

Chimuelo volteo a ver un pedazo de tela en el suelo y bajo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Es aquí donde querías traerme?-.

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza y señalo el pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué tiene esta tela?-.

Chimuelo se cubrió un ojo con su pata.

-¿Quieres…quieres que me cubra mis ojos?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Amigo si no veo puede que tengamos un accidente y…-

Chimuelo rugió como si dijera _"¡Póntelo!" _

-Está bien, está bien. Me lo pondré-.

Hipo obedeció a Chimuelo y cubrió sus ojos con el pedazo de tela. Chimuelo lo ayudo para volver a subirse a él. Volvió a emprender el vuelo y no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino.

Cuando se detuvo Hipo pregunto:

-¿Llegamos? ¿Puedo quitarme la tela ahora?-.

Chimuelo, como Hipo aun no podía ver, rugió para decirle que se la quitara.

Hipo tomo la tela y descubrió sus ojos. Estaban en un lugar tranquilo, con un pequeño lago en medio, el lugar era hermoso, como solían serlo los bosques por Berk. Hipo no tardó mucho en reconocer ese lugar.

-Donde nos conocimos…-exclamó emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

Chimuelo volteo a ver el cielo y soltó un gran suspiro. Después de mirar a su alrededor volvió a mirar a Hipo.

-Tienes razón, este lugar es muy tranquilo…y muy hermoso-.

Chimuelo lo empujo suavemente con su cabeza y lo observo un poco "angustiado".

-Gracias amigo. Me siento mejor-dijo sonriendo.

Desde que entrenaba a Chimuelo, no se había pasado por ese lugar…o al menos no para pasearse, o recordar aquellos momentos. Ese lugar le daba a Hipo una gran satisfacción y le hacía sentir un hermoso y acogedor sentimiento. No estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo, después de todo Hipo tenía aun labores que realizar.

Se acercó a Chimuelo y lo acaricio en forma de agradecimiento por el buen momento. Se montó en él y dijo:

-Regresemos a Berk…-.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno este capitulo ha sido mas corto que los anteriores, lo se, lo se. Peeeeeero espero poder subir uno mañana para que no se quede así jeje.**

**Espero como siempre que les este gustando, dejenme sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, traumas, etc. En los reviews yyyyy nos leemos para la próxima jaja. ¡Bye! **

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks.**


	7. Cap6: Un Problema

**_Bueeeno, como les dije que hoy subiría un capitulo debido a que el anterior era mas corto de lo habitual , aquí esta el 6to capitulo de este fic. Jeje_**

**_Espero como siempre les este gustando yyyyyy gracias a todos por su tiempo :D _**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o DreamWorks. _**

* * *

**_Un problema_**

De regresó a Berk Hipo se dirigió a los típicos lugares donde debía supervisar, como los graneros, los barcos de pesca, el área de cultivos que comenzaba trabajarse bien después de quitar todo lo que dejo la tormenta en este, etc.

En el camino se encontró a Astrid.

-¡Hey, Astrid!-gritó desde arriba.

-¿Hipo?-Astrid trato de localizarlo, cuando por fin lo encontró en el cielo volando con Chimuelo contesto-¡Hola jefe!-.

-Te agradecería que no me dijeras así-comentó acercándose.

-Como usted diga jefe-bromeó.

-Jajá muy graciosa-respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Solo quería decirte que en una hora y media iré a la academia y daré la lección de hoy-.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-exclamó entusiasmada.

-Sí, así que por favor avísale a los chicos, los veré en el ruedo-.

-Bien, nos vemos ahí-.

Hipo continuó con su recorrido hasta que se encontró a Bocón.

-Hipo ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-.

-Pues…pensaba ir a la academia a dar la lección de hoy-.

-¿No has ido cierto?-.

-¿Tu qué crees?-.

-Buen punto, bueno ¿Podría pedirte un favor?-.

-¿Qué favor?-dijo temiendo que fuera alguno de esos problemas de la gente que en realidad no tenía sentido

-¿Después de dar tus clases en la academia podrías pasar a la herrería?-.

-Claro, no hay problema-.

-Bien, suerte con tu clase-.

Hipo termino sus labores y fue a su casa por las notas para la clase. Al hacerlo tiro unas cuantas hojas con bocetos y demás. Cuando comenzó a recogerlas y encontró la hoja con el dibujo de la marca de fuego. Lo analizo por un momento y volvió a dejarlo en el escritorio.

Cuando llego al ruedo los chicos aún no habían llegado. Empezó a preparar todo para que cuando llegaran comenzaran inmediatamente.

Al terminar solo le quedaba esperar a los chicos. Pero antes de que estos llegaran un vikingo apareció.

-¡Hipo!-.

-¿Eh? Oh…hola-.

-Tienes que venir conmigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Necesito la ayuda de un jefe, un Yak no se mueve de mi puerta y mi hija pequeña no quiere que lo mueva-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Necesito que hables con el Yak para que se vaya por su cuenta, si no mi hijita llorara-.

-Déjame entender algo… ¿Quieres que hable con un Yak?-.

-Por mi hija-.

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado…pero quizá más tarde pueda-.

-¡No! Tienes que ir ahora-.

-No puedo…en verdad-.

El vikingo se giró cruzado de brazos y dijo:

-Estoico lo haría…-.

Este comentario molesto mucho a Hipo y lo hizo sentir al mismo tiempo mal, así que se subió a Chimuelo y dijo:

-Bien, vamos-.

Los 3 salieron de ahí velozmente.

A los pocos minutos llego Astrid con Patapez.

-¿Dónde está Hipo? Ya debería haber llegado-exclamó Astrid.

-Seguro no tarda-respondió Patapez.

-Eso espero-.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los demás jinetes.

-Interrumpieron a Patán de un asunto muy importante…así que espero que valga la pena-reclamó Patán.

-Patán, es el entrenamiento, obviamente es importante-.

-Entonces… ¿Comenzamos muñeca?-coqueteó Patán.

Astrid molesta por el comentario le lanzo una caja de madera cercana a ella, Patán se cayó al momento del impacto.

-¡No! Hipo dará la clase hoy-.

-Bien… ¿Y dónde está?-preguntó Brutilda.

-No lo sé…-dijo Astrid mirando a la entrada de la academia.

**. . .**

La pequeña niña estaba montada en el Yak, se negaba a dejarlo.

-Ahí están-dijo el padre de esta señalándolos.

Hipo se acercó al Jack.

-Hola Hipo-dijo la niñita tiernamente.

-Hola Niria-dijo Hipo dulcemente.

-Mi papá quiere llevarse a Tim-.

-¿Quién es Tim?-preguntó Hipo confundido.

-Mi amigo el Yak-.

-Oh ya veo. Amiguita tenemos que mover a él Yak…-.

-¡Tim!-interrumpió Niria.

-¡Tim perdón TIM! Tenemos que mover a Tim de aquí, no puede quedarse aquí-.

-¡NO!-gritó la niña bajándose de Hipo para lanzarse a Hipo. Hipo cayó al suelo. Ya en el piso la niña comenzó a gritar y a rasguñarlo.

-¡Ahhh!-gritaba Hipo por el ataque.

La niña no se detuvo hasta que su padre llego y la retiro.

-Hija no hagas eso-.-

-Perdón papi-dijo tiernamente la pequeña.

-Hay mi niña, perdona Hipo ¿No es una ternura mi hija?-.

-Un amor-dijo con sarcasmo un poco molesto.

Después de dos horas hablando con la pequeña Hipo logro convencerla diciéndole que debían llevar a "Tim" con su familia o se sentiría muy triste.

Hipo se dirigió a la herrería y le ayudo a Bocón. Terminaron una docena de pedidos para varios vikingos.

Hipo después de 5 horas regresó a su casa.

-Hay amigo ¿Cuándo terminara esto?-.

Chimuelo rugió.

-Bien amigo-Hipo abrió la puerta de su casa-Al menos ya estamos solos en casa-.

Hipo se dirigió a una de las sillas agarrando un pequeño espejo.

-Dios esa niña debería tener uñas más cortas-dijo pasando sus dedos por sus diferentes tipos de rasguños en la cara-Mi cara no podría estar peor-.

-Yo no aseguraría eso-.

-¿Astrid?-Hipo buscaba a Astrid por todo el lugar sin saber dónde estaba.

-Hola Hipo-Astrid se levantó de una silla que estaba volteada, sonaba molesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Vine a hablar-dijo muy molesta levantando su mano en la cual llevaba una hacha.

-Astrid…baja esa hacha-dijo Hipo muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-dijo acercándose.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-dijo bastante asustado.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡HIPO DIJISTE QUE IRIAS A LA ACADEMIA!-gritó Astrid.

-¡La academia!-Hipo entendió-Oh Astrid en verdad lo lamento pero ¡Ahh! Llego ese vikingo y luego la niña…y Tim…-.

-¡¿Quién rayos es TIM?!-.

-Es un Yak-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿HIPO que estás diciendo?!-.

-¡Llego un vikingo con un problema Astrid, no podía negarle mi atención!-.

-Pero si puedes negársela a tus amigos…-dijo Astrid entre molesta y triste.

-Astrid…-Hipo se acercó y puso la mano en el hombro de Astrid-Perdóname…es solo que no podía negarme, trate de decirle que lo vería después de la academia y él dijo "Estoico lo haría" y no tuve más opción…En verdad no era mi intención faltarles…Perdóname-.

Astrid lo miro.

-Está bien-dijo Astrid tranquila.

-Mañana le diré a Abono que me ayude con uno que otro de los problemas junto con las otras actividades. Después de decirle eso iré a la academia-.

-¿Si iras?-preguntó Astrid poco convencida.

-Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar-.

-Bien…entonces te veo mañana-.

-Si…-.

Astrid se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de Chimuelo pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Hipo y dijo:

-Por cierto, tu cara se ve horrible…aunque puede que la sangre le vaya bien a tus ojos-.

Astrid salió.

Hipo volteo a ver a Chimuelo.

-¿En verdad me veo tan mal?-.

Chimuelo lo miro como si dijera: _"Bueno…"_.

-¡Genial! Lástima de dragón-dijo serio-Que gran amigo eres ¡Eh!-dijo sarcásticamente.

Chimuelo solo comenzó a reírse…


	8. Cap7: Entrenando

**_Entrenando_**

Hipo fue despertado bruscamente por Bocón.

-¡Hipo ya no te dejare dormir!-.

-¡Bocón!-dijo Hipo molesto.

-Lo siento jefe pero tienes que comenzar, ya es tarde, nada de descansos-.

-Bocón hablando de eso ¿Podrías decirle a Abono que haga mis trabajos? Tengo algo que hacer-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Hipo ya te ayudamos bastante, también tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-Bocón tengo que ir a la academia, he tenido problemas con los chicos por esto, solo por hoy por favor-.

-Hipo sabes que eres como mi familia…pero esto es mucho-.

-Por favor Bocón no puedo faltar-.

-Hipo…con una condición, debes ayudarme hoy con los pedidos en la herrería-.

-Por supuesto, iré después de la academia, lo juro-.

-Bien…que sea la última vez-.

-Sí, gracias-.

-Confió en ti Hipo-.

Bocón salió de la casa. Cuando esto pasó Hipo recordó algo. Fue un momento en el que no había pensado. Decidió no tomar las notas de la lección que pensaba dar. Tenía en mente algo más. Algo relacionado con ese momento.

Hipo descubrió que en verdad era tarde, así que ni siquiera desayuno y se fue rápido con Chimuelo al ruedo.

Cuando llegaron los chicos ya estaban ahí con sus respectivos dragones.

-Hola chicos-dijo Hipo mientras "aterrizaban".

-Hola Hipo-contestaron todos.

-Llegas tar…-.

-Tarde, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Hipo interrumpiendo a Astrid.

-¿Mañana dura?-preguntó Patapez.

-He tenido peores-contestó bajándose de Chimuelo.

-Mis mañanas son increíbles, soy yo ¿Cómo no podrían serlo?-alardeó Patán.

-Las mías no-dijo Brutacio.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Brutilda.

-No porque en todas mis mañanas tengo que verte-respondió Brutacio.

Esto hizo que Brutilda se lanzara hacia él y comenzaran ambos a pelear…al igual que siempre.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que comencemos lo de la lección, luego podremos hablar sobre…nuestras mañanas-interrumpió Hipo.

-Bien Hipo ¿Cuál es la lección de hoy Hipo?-preguntó Astrid.

-Bien chicos, puede que esta lección no sea muy larga…es más creo que no tardaremos en irnos…es más un trabajo…o una tarea-.

-¿Tarea?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Patán jamás hace tarea-reclamó Patán.

-¡Chicos silencio!-gritó Astrid-Continua Hipo.

-Gracias Astrid. Bien chicos, después de lo que paso con Mildew creo que sería una buena idea tener como lección el tema de la lealtad-dijo Hipo.

-¿Lealtad?-preguntó Brutacio sin mucho interés.

-Sí, verán, creo que una vez que ganas la confianza de tu dragón es muy importante la lealtad entre ambos. Por ejemplo: Yo nunca, en ninguna circunstancia abandonaría a Chimuelo…y sé que él no me abandonaría a mí. Si tú le das lealtad a tu dragón él te la va a regresar, al igual que la confianza-explicó Hipo.

-¿Podrías decir en qué problemas sería muy buena la lealtad?-preguntó Patapez un poco confundido.

-Claro…déjame pensar…no se-Hipo comenzó a pensar una buena situación.

-Un problema sería como si los Marginados te capturaran-contestó Astrid en un tono un poco burlón.

-Si Astrid, algo como eso, muy graciosa por cierto-esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y cómo sabremos si hay lealtad?-preguntó Patán.

-Esa será su tarea, supongo, ustedes solos deben descubrir si la hay-dijo Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo-.

-Yo nunca dejaría que te hicieran algo-exclamó Astrid acercándose a Tormenta.

-Ni yo a ti chica-agregó Patapez abrazando a Gordontúa.

-Bueno chicos antes que nada quiero decirles que en esta academia todos debemos participar así que ustedes también deben proponer lecciones –dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Brutilda.

-¿Y cómo esperas que hagamos eso?-dijo Patán.

-Bueno, las lecciones que yo propongo se basan en experiencias que vivo día a día con Chimuelo, casi todos los días aprendo algo nuevo con él, así que supongo que ustedes también deben descubrir cosas con sus dragones, aprender más de ellos y cosas así-.

-Bien supongo que lo podemos hacer-dijo Brutacio.

-Me alegro ¿Algo más que quisieran agregar el día de hoy acerca de la lección?-.

Ninguno propuso algo.

-Bien creo que entonces eso es todo por hoy, ayúdenme a poner todo en su lugar y podremos irnos chicos-concluyo Hipo.

No había mucho que limpiar, después de todo, no habían usado el material. Solo eran algunas cosas que los gemelos y Patán habían roto antes de que Hipo llegara y un poco de polvo en el suelo.

Patán prácticamente no ayudo en nada, se quedó sentado mirando a los demás trabajar hasta que Dientepúa llego y lo metió en su boca…como siempre lo hacía con tal de molestar a su jinete.

-Bien chicos creo que lo último lo puedo hacer yo, pueden irse-dijo Hipo.

Los chicos se fueron volando. Hipo solo se quedó a levantar unas cestas que seguro habían ocupado los chicos para alimentar a sus dragones en lo que él llegaba.

-¿Hipo?-.

Hipo se giró.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Astrid? La lección termino, ya puedes irte-.

-Lo se…solo estoy aquí para…bueno…para-Astrid no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Para?-.

-Ammm bueno, quería decirte que…quisiera hablar contigo…a solas-.

Chimuelo volteó a verla con una expresión como si dijera _"¡Hola, estoy aquí!"_.

-Bueno…con Chimuelo-.

-¿S…Solos?-preguntó Hipo algo nervioso.

-Si…es algo que en verdad quisiera discutir contigo-.

-¿Y…y eso que es?-.

-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos -.

-¡Ah!-Hipo sintió demasiados nervios-Bueno…tal vez en la tarde un poco…es que tengo que pasar a ver a Bocón para ayudarle con unos pedidos…de nuevo-.

-¿Podrías en la tarde?-.

-Bueno…creo…creo que esta b…bien-.

-¿Te parece cerca del bosque?-.

-¿El bosque?-.

-Si…o prefieres vernos en algún otro lado-.

-¡No, no! El bosque está bien…no te preocupes…a…ahí te veo-.

-Bien, te veo en la tarde-concluyó Astrid.

Astrid subió a Tormenta y salieron del ruedo.

Chimuelo se acercó mirándolo con una cara de"_ ¡ea!" _

-¿Tu que miras?-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo giro su cabeza, parecía que decía _"nada..."_

-Bueno…es oficial…estoy completamente aterrado amigo mío-dijo viendo a lo lejos partir a Astrid…

* * *

**Wow que horas son estas de subir un fanfic. Jaja perdónenme por subirlo mas tarde peeero al parecer mi despertador salió volando accidentalmente y me desperté mas tarde de lo habitual.**

**Diooos "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2" esta a la vuelta de la esquina. La espera pronto acabara wiiiiii \*u*/ **

**En fin, de nuevo este cap ha sido mas corto de lo habitual, perdónenme por esto también. Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les este gustando este fic yyyyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o DreamWorks**


	9. Cap8: Una Tarde

**_Una Tarde_**

Hipo subió a Chimuelo y se dirigió a la herrería. Cuando llego Bocón estaba esperándolo.

-Al fin llegaste Hipo-.

-Si…la lección acabó-.

-Creo que llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé-.

-Si…fue…rápida-dijo Hipo un poco distraído.

-¿Estas bien? Luces algo…-.

-¿Qué?¿yo? Para nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-exclamó muy nervioso.

-Claro…-dijo Bocón algo dudoso-Mejor comencemos con los pedidos-.

-Si…de acuerdo-.

-Tenemos que hacer algunos cuchillos así que vamos-.

Entre los dos comenzaron a hacer cuchillos, después Bocón dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas y dejo a Hipo haciendo los últimos. Hacer cuchillos era fácil, no eran tan complicados ya que eran pequeños. Hipo terminó rápido. Cuando terminó los dejó envueltos para que Bocón los entregara ya que seguramente no le daría tiempo entregarlos el mismo. Empezaba a hacerse tarde e Hipo tenía que ir con Astrid. El solo pensar esto hacia que Hipo se pusiera muy nervioso.

Hipo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Vaya amigo hoy estaré con Astrid solo…-dijo con preocupación. Chimuelo lo miro tratando de decir: _"¡Hola! ¿Y yo?"._

-Bueno… ¡tú entiendes! ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Sera sobre dragones?...si seguramente es de eso…o no…-.

Chimuelo lo miraba como si dijera _"Estas exagerando"._

-Lo se amigó…creo que exagero…pero nunca he estado solo con ella…o bueno…si… ¡pero no por petición de ella!-.

Chimuelo soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su amigo en ese estado, después miro al cielo y rugió.

-¿Qué? Oh…es verdad-Hipo volteó a ver el cielo también-Comienza a hacerse tarde…creo que hay que ir…hay que…hay que irnos-el joven vikingo estaba muy angustiado-Bueno…creo que si no voy de todas formas va a matarme…así que…-Hipo volteo a ver a Chimuelo-¿Vamos?-.

Chimuelo movió la cabeza en señal de que subiera. Hipo se montó en Chimuelo, este abrió sus alas e Hipo abrió su cola.

-Bien amigo…al Bosque-.

Chimuelo corrió y se puso a volar.

Mientras volaban Hipo seguía agobiándose sobre lo que podía pasar con Astrid, estaba demasiado nervioso. Chimuelo notó esto y lo golpeo con su oreja en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¡Chimuelo!-exclamó Hipo un poco molesto, aunque después de esto entendió lo que el golpe de su amigo quería decir-Tienes razón amigo…creo que debo calmarme-.

Chimuelo le dio otro golpe.

-¡Auch! Bien, bien…TENGO que calmarme ¿Feliz?-.

Chimuelo emitió una risa.

Cuando llegaron a las orillas del bosque Astrid ya estaba ahí. Estaba sentada en una roca esperando a Hipo.

-Bien Chimuelo…-Hipo suspiró-Aquí vamos…-.

Los dos descendieron justo donde Astrid estaba.

-Llegue-dijo Hipo sin mucho ánimo.

-Espero que esto de llegar tarde no comience a hacerse costumbre-bromeó Astrid.

-No te preocupes…creo que solo será por hoy-.

-Eso espero Hipo…Bien ¿Te parece si…-Chimuelo rugió antes de que Astrid terminara-¡Esta bien! ¿Les parece si caminamos?-.

-¿Caminar?-pregunto Hipo aún más nervioso-¿No te gus…gustaría más quedarte aquí? O...quizá. No sé ¿Volver a la alde…-No termino la frase. Chimuelo lo empujó hacia adelante-Bien…creo que caminar está bien-.

-Bien, adentrémonos al bosque-.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, aunque ninguno decía palabra alguna.

Astrid solo volteaba a ver a su alrededor. Hipo tenía sus manos entrelazadas y con una expresión de asustado y Chimuelo…el solo los seguía.

Cuando llegaron a cierto punto del bosque, Hipo rompió el silencio:

-Y bien… ¿P…para que querías hablar conmigo? ¿De…de que querías hablar?-.

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de la lección de hoy-respondió Astrid.

Hipo sintió un enorme alivio. _"Bien al menos me quiere solo para la lección"_ pensó.

-Y… ¿Qué tiene la lección?-preguntó Hipo un poco más relajado.

-¿Cómo porque trataste ese tema?-.

-Sigo sin entender…-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos por ti a la Isla de los Marginados?-.

-No se…no sé a qué te refieres-dijo Hipo tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Yo creo que si-dijo ella un poco amenazante.

-¿Por qué…por qué de pronto te interesa?-.

-Solo quería saber-.

-No tiene importancia-.

-Para mí si…-dijo Astrid dulcemente. Comenzó a mirarlo de una forma muy tierna.

-Astrid…no me veas así-dijo Hipo tratando de no verla.

-Por favor…dime-.

-¡Bien! Fue por lo de los dragones, ya sabes, que nos protegieron a Chimuelo y a mí… Ya ¿Feliz?-exclamó un poco molesto.

-¿Solo fue eso?-dijo Astrid desconfiando de Hipo.

-Si…-Hipo bajo su mirada.

-Hipo mírame-Astrid tomo a Hipo de la cara y lo obligó a verla a los ojos-¿En verdad fue solo eso? –dijo casi en tono de susurro.

Hipo la miro fijamente a los ojos. Sintió que este acto lo había hecho para que supiera que podía confiar en ella. El solo suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando Alvin nos capturo a mí y a Chimuelo…y Mildew apareció…el menciono algo…algo que no he sacado de mi cabeza desde ese momento…lo había olvidado pero…Bocón menciono algo similar y fue por eso que escogí ese tema de lección…-.

-¿Qué fue lo que Mildew dijo?-.

-El…él dijo: _"Tal vez pienses mejor donde poner tu lealtad la siguiente vez…"._ Él se refería a Chimuelo…a…que no era correcto que fuera tan leal a él…aunque…ahora que lo pienso…puede que también se refiriese a él…digo no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero nunca creí que Mildew fuera a hacer algo así…como dije, no era la mejor persona pero no creí que…que pudiera llegar a tanto, por un momento creí…por un momento creí que tenía razón-.

Al escuchar Chimuelo esto volteo a ver a Hipo algo angustiado.

-¿Lo creíste?-preguntó Astrid.

-Por un momento…luego me di cuenta que Chimuelo había ido a rescatarme, ahí entendí que no solo yo había puesto mi lealtad, sino que también Chimuelo la había puesto en mi…me sentí tan mal por haber dudado de él. Chimuelo…él se arriesgó para salvarme, por buscarme…se arriesgó por mis decisiones, casi nos pasa algo a los dos por mis ansias de volver por Alvin…él tuvo los mismos riesgos que yo por el otro…-.

-¿Y qué es lo que te angustia?-.

-No me…no me angustia nada…-.

-Hipo…-insistió Astrid.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en esa frase _"Tal vez pienses mejor donde poner tu lealtad la siguiente vez…". _Creo que…está muy claro que no me equivoque al poner mi lealtad en Chimuelo…pero por ejemplo en Mildew, el hizo que me capturaran...Que nos capturaran…pero también me ayudo a escapar…-.

-Creo Hipo que es una virtud y a la vez un problema en ti-Hipo la miro un poco confundido-Tu lealtad…al igual que tu confianza…las brindas fácilmente, no por completo…pero las das, ambas-.

-¿Crees que deba volver a confiar en Mildew? ¿Qué le de mi lealtad?-.

-Creo que eso ya lo hiciste cuando aceptaste su ayuda al escapar y lo liberaste-.

-No quiero desconfiar de la gente…no puedo desconfiar de la gente-.

-No lo hagas-.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Astrid. Ustedes son muy…muy…"selectivos"-.

-¡Hey! Eso no es verdad-dijo Astrid un poco molesta.

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto-.

-¡Claro que no!-.

-¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo?-dijo señalándose.

-Yo…nosotros… ¡Aghh! Bien quizá seamos un poco selectivos-.

-A veces me gustaría ser como ustedes…-.

-No creo que sea conveniente compararte conmigo-.

-Por mucho tiempo quise ser como ustedes ¿Sabes? Trate de ser como ustedes y nunca lo logre…-.

-Bueno…trataste…y conseguiste un dragón-dijo ella señalando a Chimuelo el cual se revolcaba felizmente en la hierba.

-Bueno-Hipo soltó una pequeña risa-Creo que no salió muy bien eso…-.

Astrid rió un poco también.

-¿Por qué querrías cambiar tu confianza y lealtad?-.

-No quiero…no quiero que vuelvan a hacerme daño…que nos vuelvan a hacer daño…No por mi culpa, no es justo que Chimuelo o alguien pague por mis errores…-.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha pagado por ese tipo de errores Hipo-.

-¿A si? ¿Qué me dices de la vez de Heather?-dijo Hipo mirándola algo serio.

-Bien…un punto más para Hipo-dijo Astrid poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero…volviendo al tema…yo...Chimuelo…no quiero…-.

-Hipo calma…está bien…estas bien…tal y como eres…quizá…quizá existan ocasiones en donde peligres…o alguien peligre por ti…pero creo que en ese momento sabrás en verdad de quienes tienen tu lealtad y tú la de ellos-.

-No lo sé, quizá si yo fuera…diferente…-.

-Hipo…-Astrid puso su mano en el hombro de Hipo-Si fueras diferente…Berk perdería ese toque de emoción…digo, tu nos enseñaste lo de los dragones…la academia…me alegro que no seas diferente-exclamó Astrid dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias Astrid…yo…-Hipo miro a Astrid directamente a los ojos-Gracias…espero que con eso tu duda acerca de la lección haya quedado resuelta.

-Pues…no del todo pero creo que estoy conforme-Astrid sonrió-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras compartir?-.

-Creo que…-Hipo no pudo terminar.

Un disparo saco a los dos jóvenes vikingos volando. Un dragón los había atacado…

* * *

**¡Oh por dios faltan tan poco para "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2"! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! \*o*/ jaja.**

**ValeryVampire: Creo que junto con Hipo, ya somos 3 jaja.**

**smogor25: Me alegra en verdad que te haya encantado. Y si, como dije en otro de los capítulos: si todo va bien (como hasta ahora) subiré capítulos cada 2-3 días, gracias. **

**Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 8 de este fanfic, espero que les guste, les agrade, les encante y demás sinónimos. Gracias a todos yyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o DreamWorks. **


	10. Cap9: Curiosidad

**_Hay por Thor santísimo, por las barbas de Odín! Llego el día, hoy por fin voy a ver "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2" ME MUERO DE LA EMOCIÓN! _**

**_¿Ya listos chicos? _**

**_Jaja peero bueno antes de que me de un paro o algo así aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 9 de este fic. _**

**_Gracias a todos, sobretodo a las personas de los reviews muchísimas gracias. _**

**_Como siempre ojala les guste yyyyyy pues disfrútenlo._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. _**

* * *

**_Curiosidad_**

Hipo fue levantado por Chimuelo. El chico puso una mano en su cabeza y su dragón rugió.

-Calma, estoy bien amigo y tú… ¡¿Astrid!?-.

-¡Hipo!-se escuchó.

Hipo escuchaba a Astrid gritar su nombre pero no lograba verla por ningún lado. Decidió acercarse al risco y la observo agarrándose de una roca.

-¡ASTRID!-gritó Hipo.

-¡Hipo! ¡AYUDA!-pedía Astrid.

-¡Vamos amigo!-le dijo a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo corrió hacia él. Cuando Hipo abrió la cola del Furia Nocturna este fue de inmediato a donde estaba la joven.

-Sube-ordenó Hipo.

Astrid se soltó y cayó encima de Chimuelo.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-preguntó Astrid.

-No lo sé…creo que un dragón nos disparó-.

-¡¿Pero cuál?!-.

Los chicos trataron de ubicar algún dragón cercano pero pareciera que solo ellos 3 estaban en ese lado de toda la isla.

-No lo sé…no veo nada-.

-Esto es muy extraño…se supone que ningún dragón de aquí ataca…al menos no después de que la "guerra" se acabó-.

-Entonces… ¿piensas que no es de aquí?-.

-No lo sé...-.

Llegaron de nuevo a la cima.

Astrid saltó para bajarse de Chimuelo, pero antes de que Chimuelo descendiera e Hipo pudiera bajar otro tiro salió disparado hacia estos. Esto hizo que Chimuelo se golpeara con una columna de rocas que se encontraba detrás de él y cayera junto con Hipo.

-¡Chimuelo!-gritó Hipo mientras caían.

-¡HIPO!-dijo Astrid viéndolos caer.

Cuando al fin terminaron en el suelo Hipo bajo de su dragón.

-¿Amigo?-susurro asustado.

Chimuelo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Chimuelo!-dijo Hipo sacudiéndolo un poco.

El dragón abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

-¡Hay gracias Odín! ¿Estás bien?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Hipo se puso de pie y observo el lugar.

Los 2 se encontraban en una pequeña playa de las costas de Berk. Cuando se dio vuelta descubrió una cueva, nunca había estado ahí antes.

Chimuelo aun permanecía en el suelo. Hipo no paraba de mirar con mucha curiosidad esa extraña cueva.

-¿Crees que sea muy profunda?-preguntó el joven vikingo.

Chimuelo no se veía bien, al parecer el golpe le había afectado.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?-.

Hipo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo un poco preocupado.

Chimuelo cerró lentamente sus ojos y asintió.

-Descansa amigo…en cuanto te sientas mejor regresaremos a Berk-.

Volteo de nuevo a ver hacia la cueva. Algo dentro de ella estaba llamando demasiado su atención.

Se puso de pie y camino un poco hacia ella.

Chimuelo rugió.

-No te preocupes amigo…y no te muevas, debes reposar un rato…yo…regreso en un momento-.

Hipo entro a la cueva pero estaba demasiado oscura. Agarro un pedazo de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y se acercó a Chimuelo.

-Amigo perdona pero… ¿Podrías echarme una mano?-dijo señalando el pedazo de madera. Puso este en el suelo y Chimuelo lanzo un pequeño disparo para que este se encendiera.

-Gracias-.

Se adentró en la cueva, tanto que la salida hacia donde estaba Chimuelo se había convertido en un punto blanco a lo lejos en el camino a oscuras que Hipo dejaba atrás.

-Es casi como un túnel…-se decía así mismo sorprendido.

Hipo se preguntaba si el túnel tenía fin, ya que seguía caminando pero no veía ninguna salida.

Parecía que estaba a punto de topar con pared cuando algo inusual llamo su atención: escamas.

-¿Escamas?...-Hipo las veía atentamente-Son iguales a…-Hipo recordó la que había encontrado en el almacén.

-¿De dónde eres?-susurro sosteniendo las escamas en su mano.

Continúo adentrándose aún más. El camino se convirtió en 2 diferentes túneles. Al observarlos bien, decidió ir primero por el de la izquierda.

Al poco tiempo topó con pared.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó.

Al darse la vuelta y dar dos pasos noto algo extraño. Antes de partir y dirigirse al otro túnel le pareció haber pisado algo, al revisar observo que en su bota estaba pegado un papel. Cuando lo retiro de su bota descubrió que era una especie de carta…o un acertijo.

_"He decidido irme, no aguanto más todo esto, he escuchado rumores de que hay un lugar para empezar una vida nueva, donde pensar, reflexionar y tener tranquilidad por un momento. Un lugar hermoso y pacífico, quizá intente encontrar este supuesto paraíso. Un viejo sabio decía: _

_Si tus problemas quieres olvidar_

_Y de una vez por todas terminar_

_Al norte tú debes viajar_

_Planeo hacerle caso, espero tener éxito"_

-¿Al norte?-Hipo dobló esta nota, trataba de recordar si antes había visto algunas islas al Norte que tuvieran este tipo de características pero al parecer nunca se habían cruzado con una así. Pensó que quizá hace años alguien había dejado esta nota ahí, después de todo esta parecía antigua.

Regresó y esta vez ingresó al túnel del lado derecho.

Avanzaba y no se encontraba con nada. Antes de darse por vencido y regresar a la costa en donde se encontraba Chimuelo un sonido extraño surgió del posible fondo del túnel.

Una ráfaga de aire que provenía detrás de él hizo que su improvisada antorcha se apagara dejando a Hipo completamente a oscuras.

A tientas continuó sin detenerse, después de dar unos pasos le pareció ver a algo. Trato de seguirlo pero después de 1 metro Hipo resbaló hacia enfrente dándose un golpe un poco fuerte en la cabeza.

-Auch…el suelo…esta…el suelo esta… ¿húmedo?-.

Sintió debajo de él toda esa roca húmeda. Comenzó a forzar la vista para poder visualizar alguna cosa. Se puso de pie y sin importar el golpe siguió caminando. Logro ver algo.

Antes de llegar a lo que sea que había visto cayó.

Al parecer había un hueco en el suelo de ese túnel. Este daba al mar. Hipo aun sin saber que pasaba y totalmente a oscuras trataba de encontrar la salida pero solo encontraba más rocas. El aire comenzaba a acabarse.

Hipo sintió como algo jaló de él llevándolo hacia la superficie. Ya afuera tocio un poco.

-¿Qué…?-.

Una bola de plasma ilumino momentáneamente el lugar.

-¡¿Chimuelo?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la playa!-.

El dragón rugió e Hipo tocio una vez más.

-Bueno…como sea…Gracias amigo-.

Chimuelo volvió a rugir y arrastró a Hipo hasta la salir de la cueva.

-Al parecer amigo…te sientes mejor-.

Chimuelo asintió y comenzó a "examinar" a Hipo.

-Chimu… ¡Chimuelo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Chimuelo observo un golpe y un poco de sangre en la cabeza del vikingo. El Furia miro a Hipo preocupado.

-Tranquilo amigo…no pasó nada, estoy bien-.

Hipo se puso de pie y por un instante fijo su vista en la cueva. Reviso si traía la nota que había encontrado en el túnel izquierdo. Cuando confirmo que traía esta, se subió a Chimuelo y dijo:

-Bien amigo…creo que es hora de regresar a Berk-.

Chimuelo asintió y comenzó a volar.


	11. Cap10: Retraso

**_Retraso_**

Los dos iban volando para llegar directo a la aldea cuando descubrieron a Astrid corriendo en el bosque.

-Vamos con Astrid amigo-señaló Hipo.

Chimuelo la localizo y fue hacia ella.

-¡Astrid!-.

Astrid volteo muy exaltada al escuchar esa voz.

-¡HIPO!-gritó Astrid al verlo.

Hipo descendió junto con Chimuelo.

-Astr…-.

Astrid corrió a abrazar a Hipo.

-¡HIPO POR EL AMOR DE ODÍN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!-.

-Astrid cálmate yo solo…-.

-¡Estas mojado! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-.

-Solo…-.

Astrid se alejó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo y observo el pequeño golpe con un poco de sangre en su cabeza.

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, HIPO ESTAS HERIDO!-.

-Astrid tranquila, no te preocupes estoy bien-.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó angustiada pero más relajada.

-Pues lo que paso fue que…-.

Hipo pensó si era buena idea decirle a Astrid que había una cueva, al igual que 2 túneles en los cuales había una nota y un gran agujero que daba al mar.

-Lo que pasó fue….-.

-¿Fue….?-Astrid esperaba que continuara.

-Cuando caímos…me golpee en la cabeza…trate de lavarme la "herida" y al querer entrar al mar resbale…-.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Astrid poco convencida.

-Si… ¿Qué más podría haberme pasado?-Hipo trató de sonar lo más convincente para que Astrid no dudara.

-Bien…-contestó Astrid-¿Seguro que están bien?-.

-Si solo fue un pequeño golpe…-.

-Estaba tan asustada-Astrid volvió a abrazar a Hipo con fuerza.

-Calma, calma…estamos bien-exclamó Hipo acariciando su trenza.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos que llegaron a parecer horas. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban rápido se soltaron.

-Bueno…así que… ¿están bien eh?-comentó apenada Astrid.

-Si…estamos…estamos bien…-.

-Creo que…deberíamos…volver a Berk-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-contestó velozmente Hipo.

Hipo subió a Chimuelo y le extendió la mano a Astrid en señal de que ella subiera también.

Astrid tomo su mano y se sentó detrás de él. Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo para regresar a la aldea. Regresaron al mismo punto donde empezaron.

-¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?-preguntó cortésmente Hipo.

-No…voy a comer algo antes en el gran recinto-.

-Bien…ya escuchaste amigo, vamos al gran recinto-.

En un par de minutos llegaron.

-Bueno señorita tengo que retirarme-.

-Jajá…está bien Hipo ¿Nos vemos mañana?-.

-Sin falta-.

-Oye Hipo…-exclamó antes de que se fuera.

-Dime…-.

-Quisiera pedirte una disculpa…por lo de ayer…-.

-¿Ayer?-.

-Lo de…ya sabes…el hacha…-.

-Oh ya…no te preocupes Astrid, creo que me lo merecía…-.

-Bueno…no faltes mañana por favor-.

-Prometo jamás volver a faltar Astrid-dijo levantando su mano.

-Está bien…que tengas buenas noches-.

-Igualmente…-.

Hipo la observo subir las escaleras y entrar al gran recinto. Una vez que la puerta se cerró se dirigió a su casa para poder limpiar al fin las pequeñas gotas de sangre que aún tenía en la cabeza.

Entró y agarro el pequeño espejo, tomo un trozo de tela y lo humedeció un poco. Era una herida muy pequeña. Cuando termino dejo el espejo en donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina. No quedaban más cestas para Chimuelo.

-Hay amigo tu comida…lo siento lo olvide-.

Chimuelo lo miro molesto.

-Está bien, está bien, ven…-.

Chimuelo con su expresión molesta se sentó en una de las esquinas de la casa.

-¡Chimuelo ven!-.

El Furia Nocturna giro su cabeza.

-¡Hay por todos los dioses Chimuelo! ¿Ahora resulta que estas indignado?-.

Chimuelo asintió sin voltear a ver a él joven vikingo.

-Sabes que ¡Bien! Iré yo por las cestas, quédate aquí enorme bebe dragón-dijo Hipo cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Chimuelo hizo una sonrisa malvada por haber enviado a su amigo a las cestas el solo.

Hipo caminó hacia el almacén cuando Bocón apareció.

-¡Hipo!-.

-Bocón… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Creo que sería bueno que me acompañaras…-.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver…-.

-Está bien-.

Bocón lo llevo hasta la herrería.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Bocón señalo una "carta" que se encontraba en una mesa.

Hipo comenzó a leerla.

-¿Cuándo llego?-.

-Hoy en la tarde, te busque pero al parecer no estabas por ningún lado-.

-Tuve algunas cosas que hacer…-dijo Hipo sin quitarle los ojos a la carta.

-Lo supuse…-.

Hipo comenzó a leer.

-¡¿DEMORARSE?!-gritó Hipo dejando la carta en el suelo.

-Así es…-.

-Pero…pero…-.

-Hipo no creo que tu padre haya querido un accidente con el barco-.

-Pero…¿Cuánto puede demorar arreglar un barco?-.

-Depende Hipo…si son más problemas de los que explica la carta podrían ser desde 5 días hasta 2 semanas-.

-¿¡DOS SEMANAS!?-.

-Calma Hipo, creo que tendrás que ocuparte de nuevo con tu trabajo de tiempo completo como jefe-.

-No puedo…-.

-Hipo debes tener prioridades, todos esperan que seas un buen jefe, igual que tu padre…además eso lo haría sentir muy orgulloso-.

-¿Entonces dices que deje todo para complacer al pueblo?-.

-Exacto…si les gustas a ellos, le gustaras a tu padre…-.

-No sé si sea una buena idea-.

-Entonces has lo que quieras…pero recuerda…no lo hagas por ti…hazlo por tu padre-.

-¿Gracias?-dijo sin entender bien lo que había dicho Bocón.

-No hay de que-.

Hipo volvió al almacén, tardo un poco en llegar ya que cuando iba por las cestas el cargaba una y Chimuelo otra.

-Llegue…-dijo al entrar a su casa.

El dragón corrió hacia él.

-Toma-dijo dejándole una de las cestas mientras iba a dejar la otra a la cocina.

Chimuelo comenzó a comer.

-¡¿Feliz?!-.

Chimuelo haciéndose todavía el digno, asintió.

Hipo tomo un vaso de leche de Yak y se dirigió a la cama. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar…y hacer mañana.

* * *

**¡Ay dios mio ya vi segunda la película, YA VI LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA! ¿Ustedes ya la vieron? ¡Dios, esta hermosa, es genial! Demasiados sentimientos en una sola película, incluso tejí un suéter con mis lagrimas...ok no, no voy a hacerles spoilers solo diré que WOW que buena película, en lo personal me gusto, supero todas mis expectativas, muy recomendable y DreamWorks hizo muy buen trabajo.**

**Bien aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo de este fic. De nuevo es mas corto de lo habitual así que subiré otro capitulo mañana...espero jaja.**

**Gracias a todos, espero que les agrade este capítulo yyyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a Dreamworks. **


	12. Cap11: Prioridades

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bien aquí esta como lo prometí jaja el capitulo numero 11 de este fic. Wow...11...que cosas ¿no? jaja_**

**_Espero como siempre que les este gustando, muchas gracias a los chicos de los reviews y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fanfic jaja ¡En verdad gracias!_**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos. _**

* * *

**_Prioridades_**

Hipo despertó muy temprano gracias a Chimuelo.

-Buenos días amigo-dijo entre bostezos-vamos abajo.

Bajaron y desayunaron juntos, en cuanto acabaron fueron a supervisar los mismos lugares de siempre. Decidió bajar de Chimuelo en la plaza para ir al almacén por más cestas de pescado y quizá un pequeño saco de pan. Como todos los vikingos estaban en la plaza, no paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a llegar miles de vikingos con millones de problemas para Hipo.

-¡Cálmense! Los atenderé a todos…-.

La gente quedo completamente en silencio ¿A todos? Hipo comenzó con uno de los problemas más fáciles. Prácticamente solo era darle la razón a un vikingo.

Después de eso atendió velozmente 10 problemas más.

Hipo estaba algo cansado pero aun así, no pensaba dejar a todos los vikingos sin una solución…sin importar que.

-Vaya Hipo…quien diría que serías un excelente jefe-comentó un mujer.

Hipo al escuchar esto sintió mucho ánimo ¿Un excelente jefe? Sonaba bien. Le gustaba eso, asi que continuó con los problemas sin parar.

**. . .**

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y los chicos estaban en la academia.

-¿Segura que dijo que vendría?-preguntó Patapez al lado de Gordontúa.

-Si…el me lo dijo ayer-.

-¿Y dónde está?-preguntó Patán.

-¿Crees que lo sé?-respondió Astrid molesta.

-¿Por qué no lo sabrías?-preguntó Brutacio.

-¿Por qué si lo sabría?-contestó Brutilda.

-Exacto hermana-dijo Brutacio.

Los dos gemelos sonrieron y chocaron sus cabezas.

-¡Chicos no es tiempo para esto!-gritó Astrid.

-Hermosa, seguramente te mintió y nos dejara plantados a todos nosotros como la otra vez-dijo Patán.

-¡Él me dijo que no faltaría!-exclamó Astrid muy enojada.

-Quizá solo se retrasó…ya sabes…es el "jefe"-comentó Patapez.

-Aun así…nos pudo haber avisado o algo…pero no. Yo digo que mintió y se fue a disfrutar su momento como jefe-.

-¡Patán!-gritó Astrid.

-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso-.

-Sabes que Hipo no nos haría eso-exclamó Astrid.

-Ya lo hizo una vez ¿No? ¿Quién te asegura que no lo volvería a hacer? ¿Hipo?-.

-¡Solo cierra la boca!-dijo Astrid desesperada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?-preguntó Patapez.

-Esperaremos una hora más…si no aparece por aquí iremos…-contestó Astrid.

-Lo encontraremos disfrutando…-.

-Termina la frase y te corto la cabeza-interrumpió Astrid levantando su hacha poniéndola cerca del cuello de Patán.

-Bien…pero no digas después que no te lo advertí-.

Los chicos solo se miraron unos a otros pensando en donde podría encontrarse Hipo.

**. . .**

-Un jefe en verdad-comentaba un vikingo al ver una de sus carretas reparadas.

-No hay de que-decía Hipo amablemente.

Hipo no paraba de hacer favores ¿Había hecho ya otros 10? ¿20? ¿40? No sabía, al recibir todos esos comentarios había perdido la cuenta de las osas que había hecho.

-Vaya amigo, me siento bien-exclamó el joven vikingo hacia el Furia Nocturna.

Chimuelo lo miraba aburrido ya que prácticamente…el no hacía nada.

-Vamos amigo, sigamos-.

Chimuelo sin mucho ánimo abrió sus alas y una vez que Hipo abrió su cola emprendió vuelo.

**. . .**

-¿Ya paso más de una hora?-pregunto Bruticia desesperada.

-Creo que ha pasado 1 hora y media-contestó Patapez.

-¡Ven! Les dije que no iba a llegar-.

-¡Cállate Patán!-gritó Astrid-Bien chicos creo que es hora de que busquemos a nuestro querido jefe…tenemos que hablar seriamente con el-.

-¡Correrá sangre!-exclamó con emoción Brutacio.

Los jinetes subieron a sus respectivos dragones y salieron de la academia en busca de Hipo.

**. . .**

-Gracias Hipo-decía una mujer.

-No hay de que-contestaba el joven vikingo.

Hipo caminó un poco.

-Vaya amigo…tengo hambre ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a casa a comer?-.

Chimuelo comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-Hipo espera-exclamó un vikingo.

-Bueno…ahí va otro favor-susurró-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nada-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Estaba charlando con unos vikingos y bueno…nos preguntábamos si…¿Querrías comer algo con nosotros en el gran recinto?-.

-¿Yo?-.

Hipo nunca comía con los otros vikingos…regularmente comía solo o con los chicos pero no con la gente del pueblo, esto lo hizo sentir especial.

-Claro que tu ¿Quién más?-.

-Esta…está bien-dijo emocionado.

-Bien, vamos-.

-Está bien, ven amigo, vamos a comer-.

Los 3 se dirigieron al gran recinto.

**. . .**

-Astrid ya lo busque en la herrería y no esta-dijo Patapez

-¿Dónde rayos puede estar?-exclamó Astrid.

-En su casa-comentó Brutacio.

-No, ya busque ahí-respondió Patapez.

-Ya buscamos en todos lados-dijo Brutilda.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y seguimos?-preguntó Patán.

-¡Patán no hay tiempo ahora para eso!-.

-Astrid no lo tomes como un descanso…después de todo no hemos buscado en el gran recinto-exclamó Patán.

-Tiene razón Astrid-.

-Bien Patapez…es verdad, vamos al gran recinto-concluyó molesta.

Los chicos se dirigieron a el gran recinto, cuando entraron tomaron sus respectivos platos y comenzaron a comer hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-¿Por qué hay tantos vikingos ahí?-preguntó Brutilda.

Había una mesa con muchos vikingos a su alrededor.

-Seguro una competencia o algo así-dijo Patapez.

Se escucharon carcajadas de la mesa.

-Pues no pareciera-comentó Brutacio.

-¿Estoico regresó?-preguntó Astrid.

-Yo tengo entendido que regresaba en unos días-dijo Patapez.

-¿Por qué le toman importancia? Hay que comer-exclamo Patán.

-Yo quiero ir a ver-dijeron a coro los gemelos.

Brutacio y Brutilda se levantaron de la mesa dejando sus platos a la mitad. Se fueron corriendo y a la vez peleando para ver quien llegaba primero a aquella mesa. Se abrieron paso entre los vikingos y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos.

Regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo interesante?-preguntó Patapez.

-Chicos…creo que…-.

-¿Qué sucede Brutacio? ¡Habla ya!-exclamó Patán.

-Creo que…será mejor que vean esto…-dijo Brutilda.

Astrid confundida se levantó de la mesa junto con Patapez y Patán.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa y se abrieron paso entre los otros vikingos vieron el porqué de la cara de los gemelos.

-¡¿Hipo?!-exclamó Astrid.

Hipo estaba rodeado de varios aldeanos, riendo y comiendo. Los vikingos sacaron a los chicos del grupo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Patapez.

-¡Ven les dije que estaba disfrutando los placeres de ser jefe! ¿Pero me escuchan? ¡NO!-dijo Patán.

-¡TU CÁLLATE!-gritó Astrid abalanzándose contra Patán.

Astrid comenzó a atacar a Patán. El ruido de esta "pelea" hizo que todos los vikingos centraran su atención en esta.

-¡Maldito gusano come ratas!-gritaba Astrid.

-Astrid…-susurró Patapez.

-¡Siempre tienes que hablar y…!-.

-Astrid…-volvió a decir Patapez en un tono más alto.

-¡Púdrete…!-.

-¡Astrid!-gritó Patapez.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió ella exaltada. Astrid se dio cuenta de que todos en el lugar estaban mirándola.

Astrid se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su falda para guardar de nuevo compostura.

-¿Astrid?-preguntó alguien al fondo del grupo de vikingos-¿Qué paso?-. Hipo salió de entre la multitud.

-¿Patán?-dijo al verlo en el suelo-¿Qué rayos…?-.

Astrid lo tomo del chaleco y lo acerco hacia ella muy amenazante.

-¡Astrid!-exclamó Hipo asustado.

-Yo te diré que sucede-dijo ella entre dientes-Acompáñame-.

-Oh claro, chicos ahora vuelvo este…adiós-dijo Hipo a el grupo de vikingos de la mesa mientras era "arrastrado" por Astrid hacia la salida de el gran recinto.

Ya afuera Hipo lo lanzo hacia el suelo.

-¡Astrid! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡YO TE DIRÉ QUE PASA HIPO! ¡NO SE SI RECUERDES PERO TENEMOS UNA ACADEMIA! ¡SI! ¡UNA ACADEMIA DE DRAGONES EN LA CUAL QUIEN DA LAS LECCIONES ERES TU!-

-La academia…-dijo Hipo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡SI LA ACADEMIA!-dijo Astrid imitando el comentario de Hipo.

-Hay chicos perdónenme es que tuve muchos favores hoy…-.

-¡Si…ya note lo ocupado que estabas hace unos minutos!-exclamó Astrid refiriéndose a lo que habían visto en el gran comedor.

-Merecía un descansó Astrid, en verdad estuve muy ocupado hoy, créeme-decía Hipo mirando a Astrid.

-¿Iras mañana?-preguntó Patapez.

-Si-aseguró Hipo.

-¡Mas te vale ir Hipo!-gritó Astrid.

Patán salió del gran recinto e Hipo tomo la puerta.

-Cálmate-dijo este mientras entraba a el gran salón-Ahí estaré-concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Astrid tenía los puños cerrados.

-Relájate Astrid…el asistirá-comentó Patapez.

-Miente…no ira-dijo Patán.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó Astrid desesperada golpeando a Patán en la cara. Esto hizo que el vikingo cayera de las largas escaleras del gran recinto.

-Espero que asista…por su bien-dijo Brutacio viendo como caía Patán…


	13. Cap12: Amigos

**_¡Hola! ¿Como les va?_**

**_¿Ya vieron la 2da pelicula? ¿No? ¡¿Y que esperan?! No es cierto jaja...bueno...si vayan a verla amigos, no se arrepentirán._**

**_Bien aquí esta el capitulo numero 12_**

**_ValeryVampire: Jajaja no se si se pueda._**

**_FANPyF : Gracias por no olvidarlo jaja ya lo veremos...muajajajaaja ok no ._._**

**_Espero que les este gustando el fanfic. Gracias a todos los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras jajaja en verdad gracias._**

**_Disfrútenlo_****_._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos. _**

* * *

**_Amigos_**

Astrid despertó muy temprano. Bajo al comedor de su casa y tomo una cesta de pollo para Tormenta. Salió de su casa y se dirigió al establo de Tormenta.

-Buenos días linda-dijo ella saludando a Tormenta.

Tormenta le sonrió.

-Ten, te traje tu pollo, el que te gusta nena-Astrid puso en el suelo la cesa repleta de pollo.

Tormenta se acercó para que la acariciara y una vez que Astrid la acarició comenzó a comer.

-Come linda, ahora vuelvo-.

Astrid caminó hacia su casa para desayunar cuando vio algo a lo lejos.

-¿Hipo?-susurro.

_"¿Qué hace Hipo despierto a esta hora?" ._

Decidió seguirlo. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo descubrió que estaba haciendo favores…de nuevo.

_"¿Favores tan temprano?"._

Hipo subió en Chimuelo y se fueron.

-Algo no anda bien…-se dijo.

**. . .**

-¿Dónde está Hipo?-preguntó Patapez.

-No lo sé-dijo Astrid.

Los chicos habían llegado a la academia desde hace ya algunas horas e Hipo no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Qué no vas a decir algo?-le preguntó Brutacio a Patán.

-Después de lo que sucedió ayer, creo que el silencio es una gran forma de quedar ileso-.

Patán tenía heridas por todos lados, no eran tan grandes, pero eran muchas. Los gemelos solo comenzaron a reírse burlándose del estado de Patán.

-Tiene que llegar-exclamó Astrid.

-Astrid él dijo que vendría solo hay que tener paciencia-.

Pasaron 4 horas e Hipo jamás apareció en la academia.

-¿Cuánta paciencia se supone debo tener?-preguntó Astrid a Patapez desesperada.

-Está bien, creo que hay que ir a buscarlo-.

-Creí que jamás lo dirías-exclamó Brutilda subiéndose a Barf.

Los chicos volaron por la plaza y no tardaron en encontrar a Hipo rodeado de miles de aldeanos…de nuevo. Todos estaban riéndose y al parecer pasándosela bien.

-Ahí está otra vez-comento Brutacio.

Los chicos descendieron y fueron a donde estaba Hipo.

-Jajá muy chistoso Bob-decía Hipo.

-Hipo…-dijo Astrid.

-¡Oh Astrid! Ahí estas, ven únete-.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Hipo sin preocupación alguna.

Astrid solo lo miro.

-¡Ay dioses es verdad!...La academia...chicos no pude ir, lo siento-.

-Hipo nosotros…-.

-¡Hey! Hipo ¿No vienes?-exclamó un vikingo.

-Si en un momento-gritó-No se preocupen, los veré mañana en la academia-.

-Pero Hipo…-.

-Bueno nos vemos-dijo sonriendo y alejándose hacia donde los vikingos estaban.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Brutacio.

-¿Hipo está bien?-dijo Patapez confundido.

-No por mucho…-susurró Astrid.

**. . .**

-Ya son 5 horas Astrid-dijo Brutilda aburrida.

Era otro día e Hipo seguía sin aparecer.

-Mi paciencia se acaba-expresó Astrid.

-Hay que comprender que tiene tareas-dijo Patapez tratando de calmarla.

-Si…entre ellas esta-dijo Astrid aún más molesta.

-Yo sé dónde está-dijo Patán cubriéndose de cualquier ataque de Astrid que pudiera venir.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Está comiendo un rico pescado junto con su grupo de fans-.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó Astrid apuntando con su hacha.

-Velo por ti misma-dijo agachado.

Los chicos salieron de la academia solo para descubrir que lo que decía Patán era cierto.

Hipo entre risas y risas volteó hacia el cielo y descubrió a los chicos volando.

-¡Hey chicos!-gritó sonriendo.

-¡Hipo…creo que se te olvido algo!-gritó Patapez.

-¡Ay es verdad, es verdad, lo siento pero…ahora estoy muy ocupado…mañana los veré-dijo siguiendo a el grupo de vikingos que estaban con él.

**. . .**

Habían pasado ya 7 días y se repetía la misma historia, los chicos esperaban en la academia por horas y cuando buscaban a Hipo estaba con sus "fans". Así es como los había nombrado Patán.

-No sé por qué seguimos aquí pensando que vendrá-exclamo Brutilda de cabeza.

-Calma chicos-susurró Patapez.

-Está anocheciendo y quiero ir a mi casa-comentó Brutacio.

-Yo muero de hambre-dijo Patán con una mano en el estómago-No me importa si Astrid me golpea lo diré. Les dije que estaba disfrutando los placeres de ser jefe, no vendrá a la academia hasta que vuelva Estoico, ya tiene nuevos amigos-.

-¡TU!-gritó Astrid lanzando su hacha.

Patán logro agacharse cuando el hacha paso sobre de él.

-¡Hey eso estuvo cerca!-reclamó.

-¡Suficiente! Iré a hablar con el…y esta vez sí me va a escuchar-exclamó Astrid muy enojada.

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?-pregunto Brutilda.

-¡Oh si! Quiero ver cuando la sangre corra-contestó Brutacio con mucha emoción.

-¡¿Sangre?!-dijo Patapez muy asustado.

Astrid llegó primero a la casa de Hipo. Abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-gritó Hipo asustado.

Astrid no dijo nada e hizo lo mismo que había hecho en el gran recinto hace algunos días. Jaló a Hipo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su casa y lo lanzo hacía afuera.

-¡Astrid!-.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!-gritó Astrid levantando su hacha.

-¡Astrid baja esa hacha!-respondió Hipo.

Astrid estaba decidida. Iba a atacarlo con esa hacha.

-¡Ahhhh!-grito Astrid antes de dar el golpe.

¡ASTRID!-gritó Hipo aterrado.

-¡Astrid espera!-gritó Patapez muy alterado.

Astrid detuvo el hacha a pocos centímetros de Hipo.

-¡Hey! Estaba a punto de ocurrir lo bueno-reclamó Brutacio.

-¿Hipo estas bien?-dijo Patapez mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La respiración de Hipo era demasiado acelerada e irregular.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!-gritó Hipo-¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO!-.

-¡ESA ERA LA IDEA!-respondió ella.

-¿Ves? Te dije que correría sangre ¡PERO YA NO MAS!-decía Brutacio decepcionado.

-¡Brutacio cállate!-exclamó Patapez-Astrid tranquila.

-¡NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA QUE SE TRANQUILICE!-gritó apuntando ahora hacia Patapez con su hacha.

-¡HIPO!-gritó Patapez.

-¡Astrid basta!-.

-¡Tienes razón Hipo! ¡Basta!-Astrid hizo que Hipo cayera.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Hipo…no sé si recuerdes algo llamado ¿Cómo? Ha si ¡ACADEMIA!-.

-La academia…chicos lo siento no pude…-.

-¡Basta de disculpas! Llevas diciéndolas desde hace días ¿Acaso todo esto te parece una broma? La academia es algo serio Hipo, ¡Decide de qué lado estas!-.

-Wow…un déjà vu-comentó Brutacio.

-Astrid…chicos, lo siento, esta vez lo prometo, iré mañana, sin excusas, lo juro-.

Los chicos se miraron.

-En verdad lo siento, esta vez no faltare-.

Hipo lucia en verdad arrepentido.

-Más te vale ir mañana Hipo…o en verdad veras las consecuencias de todo esto-contestó Astrid muy amenazante.

-Lo juro-.

Hipo se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches chicos-.

-Como sea-dijo Patán.

Hipo se metió a su casa y los chicos caminaron hacia las suyas.

-Eso estuvo horrible-dijo Brutacio.

-¿Por la agresividad?-preguntó Patapez.

-No…falto la sangre…-concluyo Brutacio decepcionado…


	14. Cap13: La pelea

**_La pelea_**

Hipo se levantó muy temprano para desayunar bien con su mejor amigo.

-Toma Chimuelo-dijo tirando la cesta de pescados.

Chimuelo sonrió y comenzó a comer.

-Qué noche la de ayer ¿No?...bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que hay que darnos prisa-.

Hipo tomo su leche de Yak y Chimuelo terminó su cesta matutina de pescados. Hipo estuvo con Bocón un rato en la herrería haciendo algunos pedidos como de costumbre, afortunadamente desde que Hipo se llevaba bien con la gente no le habían dado favores pesados, al contrario terminaban ayudándolo. Una vez terminados los pedidos Hipo dijo:

-Bocón ¿Podrías entregarlos por mí?-.

-Claro chico ¿Más favores por hacer?-.

-No…en realidad, creo que no hay ninguno-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Tengo que ir hoy a la academia…ya sabes…alguien tiene que dar la lección-.

-¿Cómo van?-.

-Digamos que…hace un tiempo que no voy…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si…quizá unos 8…o 9 días…o más-.

-Ay Hipo-.

-Pero hoy iré…y nadie va a detenerme-.

-Esa es la actitud, ve, nos vemos luego-.

-Gracias Bocón-.

Hipo subió a Chimuelo y se dirigieron al ruedo. Habían llegado antes que los chicos. Hipo se preguntó si los chicos habrían pensado que él no iría.

Un vikingo llego a la academia.

-Hipo ahí estas, necesito tu ayuda-.

-Hola Hans, claro, en una hora…quizá dos estoy disponible-.

-¿Qué?-el vikingo no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar-¿No vendrás ahora mismo?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Bueno…no sé si lo notes pero tengo que estar aquí…cuando acabe iré contigo-.

-No vas a ignorarme-contestó molesto.

-No te estoy ignorando, solo que hay otros favores que tengo que hacer-.

-Vaya…no me esperaba eso de él hijo de Estoico…vaya hijo-.

Este comentario hizo que a Hipo le hirviera la sangre. Trataba de tranquilizarse ya que la última vez que le dijeron esto el hizo algo que no debía y fue capturado por Los Marginados pero el insulto le había parecido tan grande que no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vamos a hacer tu maldito favor!-contestó muy enojado.

-Eso quería escuchar, vámonos-.

Hipo volvió a montarse en Chimuelo y siguió al vikingo.

Llegaron a la casa de este.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-preguntó más relajado.

-Necesito que hables con mi esposa, dice que nunca le pongo atención y yo le digo que no puedo por el trabajo pero no me cree, ahora por eso no me quiere dejar entrar ni dormir en mi casa-.

-Déjame entender algo antes… ¿Quieres que yo hable con una mujer…acerca de tu matrimonio? ¿Yo? ¿Un chico de 50 kilos?-.

Chimuelo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tú eres el jefe-.

Hipo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-Anda…seguro está dentro-dijo el vikingo.

Hipo suspiro y toco la puerta. La esposa del vikingo salió de inmediato y sin previo aviso soltó una bofetada, fue tan fuerte que Hipo termino en el suelo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DORMIRÍAS EN ESTA CASA, DUERME EN UN "TRABAJO"!-gritaba ella.

-¡Auch!-dijo Hipo quejándose, poniendo una mano en el lugar de la bofetada.

-¡Oh! Hipo-exclamó la señora.

-Hola Treena-dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Hay perdóname Hipo! Creí que eras mi esposo-.

-Me di cuenta-exclamó con una mano aún en su mejilla.

-¿Hay jovencito que te trae por aquí? ¿A que debo el honor?-.

-Vengo para…charlar…creo-.

-¿Charlar? ¿Hice algo malo?-preguntó con preocupación.

-No es solo que vengo por un asunto muy…importante-.

-Bien… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-la mujer noto a su esposo detrás del Furia Nocturna-¿Qué hace el aquí?-exclamó molesta.

-Bueno…es eso de lo que quiero hablar…-.

-Oh ya veo. Vienes de parte de mi esposo-.

-Exacto-.

-Oh bueno…en ese caso, te dejare un mensaje para el-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es ese?-.

-¡Este!-gritó la señora soltando otra bofetada en el mismo lugar donde se la había dado previamente.

-Ay Odín ayúdame-susurró.

**. . .**

-Ya pasaron 2 horas-exclamó Patapez.

-¡No puedo creer que lo vuelva a hacer!-dijo Astrid molesta.

-No sé por qué volvimos a creer en él, yo les dije que era un mentiroso y que no iba a venir-comentó Patán.

-Todo es tu culpa Patapez-dijo Brutacio.

-¿Mía por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Debiste dejar que corriera sangre ayer-contestó.

-¿Sigues con eso?-exclamó Patapez.

-Chicos basta-dijo Astrid.

Astrid salió de la academia mientras Brutacio aun discutía el asunto de la sangre y Patán peleaba con Dientepúa por un salmón.

-Ahora si Hipo...ahora si vas a escucharme-susurró Astrid.

**. . .**

-Hay amor perdóname, te amo tanto-decía Treena.

-No amorcito yo te amo más-.

Hipo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bueno... ¿eso es todo?-preguntó Hipo.

-Si Hipo, muchas gracias-.

-Por cierto…lamento lo de las bofetadas-.

-No hay problema…-.

Hipo subió a Chimuelo y se dirigió a su casa, comenzaba a oscurecer.

Cuando entro tomo un trozo de hielo, lo envolvió en un pedazo de tela y lo puso en su mejilla.

-Ay amigo…hace muchos días que no me sentía así-.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-¡HIPO!-.

-¡Ay dioses es Astrid!-dijo Hipo poniéndose inmediatamente de pie-¡Va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme!-.

Como nadie abría la puerta Astrid entró por la fuerza.

-¡HIPO VEN AQUÍ!-.

-¡Astrid sé que estas enojada pero…-.

-¡ESTOY FURIOSA!-.

-¡Furiosa…eso, pero por favor debes entender que esta vez no es ninguna excusa, había ido a la academia y un vikingo me obligo a ayudarle! ¡Mira incluso recibí dos bofetadas!-dijo mientras le mostraba su mejilla que estaba roja.

-¡A SÍ!-Astrid soltó una bofetada en la mejilla contraria-¡PUES AHORA TIENES LA CARA PAREJA!-.

-¡ASTRID!-gritó Hipo.

-Hipo…estoy cansada, ya no quiero más mentiras, si ya no te importa la academia…-dijo con un tono más tranquilo-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡ERES UN TONTO!-.

Los chicos llegaron al fin a la casa en donde el desastre se estaba desatando.

-¡HABER ASTRID!-contestó Hipo furioso, Astrid lo miro con sorpresa-¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASÍ! ¿OK?-.

-Wow…-exclamó Brutacio sorprendido.

-Hipo…-.

-¡BASTA ASTRID!-.

-¡Hipo no me vas a hablar así!-.

-¡SILENCIO ASTRID! ¡YO SOY EL JEFE Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!-.

Los chicos miraron a Hipo boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?-susurró Patapez.

-Hipo cálmate…-dijo Brutilda.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡ASTRID, TU NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR EN MI LUGAR!-gritaba Hipo furioso-¡ESTOY MUY CANSADO, TENGO MUCHO ESTRÉS Y PARA VARIAR TU ME VIENES CON ESTO!-.

-Hipo…-susurraba Patapez.

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!-.

-Hey calmado-dijo Patán.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO! Si no pude ir o no quise ir a la academia es cosa mía, a ustedes les da igual no tengo porque darles explicaciones-.

Los chicos en verdad se asombraban ¿En verdad Hipo estaba diciendo todo eso?

-¡TENGO AHORA MUCHAS RESPONSABILIDADES!-.

-¡Pero tenías una responsabilidad con la academia! ¡CON NOSOTROS!-gritó Astrid.

-¡AHORA TENGO COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE USTEDES! ¡COSAS QUE DE VERDAD IMPORTAN!-.

Los chicos se quedaron anonadados. Hipo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si y se dieron la vuelta diciendo:

-Como usted diga jefe…-.

Le siguió Patapez.

-Vaya jefe…-.

-Ven…les dije-comentó Patán antes de retirarse.

Astrid miro a Hipo con decepción.

-Creí que serías un gran jefe…-.

-Astrid…-dijo Hipo.

-Veo que me equivoque…-.

* * *

**Wow que capitulo mas intenso... ¡hasta yo estoy sorprendida y sabía lo que iba a pasar! Jaja**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores les presentó el capitulo numero 13 de este fic. Que cosas ¿No?**

**LightInfinite18: Jajaja te apoyo, nunca la hagas enojar**

**ValeryVampire:¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! Ok no jajajaja ooooh si, en muy graves problemas.**

**FANPyF: Jaja puees...**

**Bien chicos, espero que les este gustando, agradando, etc. Este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los chicos de los reviews y a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, en verdad gracias.**

**Sin mas que decir por el momento jajaaja nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**


	15. Cap14: Huida

**_Huida _**

Astrid se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡Bien, váyanse! Qué más da…-gritó Hipo mientras se alejaban.

Hipo entró de nuevo a su casa y observo a Chimuelo quien lo miraba con lastima. El joven vikingo suspiró.

-Ten Chimuelo-dijo dándole una cesta.

Mientras comía Chimuelo, Hipo se dirigía a las escaleras.

El dragón al verlo rugió

-Lo siento amigo, no cenare…no tengo hambre-.

Hipo se acostó en su cama y miro el techo por un largo rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Chimuelo subió y rozo su mano.

-Hay Chimuelo…-.

Hipo apagó la vela que alumbraba el lugar y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó Chimuelo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Hipo somnoliento.

Chimuelo le lamió la cara.

-¡Iugh! Chi…Chimuelo-dijo Hipo limpiándose.

Chimuelo rió.

-¿Buenos días?-dijo sonriendo-Bien amigo vamos nos espera un largo día y hay que ir a la acade…-Hipo recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior-bien…creo que…eso no-.

Hipo suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su cama molesto.

Chimuelo lo observo curioso.

-¿Qué? ¡Ellos decidieron irse! Y si eso es lo que quieren…por mi…bien…-.

Chimuelo fue al escritorio de Hipo y removió muchos papeles, encontró unos y los tomo. Después de esto se acercó a Hipo.

-¿Qué amigo?-Hipo levantó la mirada.

Chimuelo soltó las 2 hojas en su cama. Hipo las tomó, eran unos bocetos, uno de los chicos cuando se inauguró la academia y otro con sus dragones. Hipo admiro estos por un largo tiempo.

-Hay amigo…-.

Chimuelo se sentó al lado de Hipo.

-Tienes razón…soy un tonto…-Hipo miró a Chimuelo-Tengo que ir a disculparme con los chicos-.

Chimuelo se puso a dar vueltas al escuchar esto.

Hipo salió de su casa y busco a los chicos, al primero que encontró fue a Patapez. Hipo corrió hacia él.

-Patapez-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Oh…jefe ¿Se le ofrece algo?-respondió Patapez molesto.

-Patapez quisiera hablar contigo-.

-Bueno jefe discúlpeme pero tengo cosas IMPORTANTES que hacer, así que no voy a hablar con usted-Patapez se alejó.

Hipo observo como Patapez se iba.

Cuando regresó a su casa Chimuelo lo recibió.

-Ay amigo…creo que…creo que no podre…no podre hablar-Hipo suspiró.

Chimuelo se quedó pensante por unos minutos y corrió por una hoja y un lápiz.

-¿Escribir?-preguntó Hipo.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Bien…quizá funcione…-.

Hipo subió y se sentó en un banco para escribir la "carta" con disculpas para sus amigos. Hipo estaba a punto de terminarla cuando…

-¡Hipo!-.

Hipo se detuvo y soltó el lápiz.

-¿Pa…papá?-susurró.

Hipo bajó. Así era. Estoico estaba justo en la puerta dejando las cestas que se había llevado para el viaje.

-¡Papá!-gritó entusiasmado.

-¡Hola hijo!-contestó Estoico abrazando a su hijo.

-Papá ¿Cómo…cómo te fue?-.

-Muy bien hijo ¿y a ti?-.

-No…no tan bien como quisiera-.

-Bien hijo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú tienes mucho que hacer-.

-Si pap…espera ¿Qué?-.

-Si hijo, tendrás que seguir con la aldea-.

-Wow wow, espera un minuto, tú ya estás de regreso…-.

-¿Y?-.

-Se supone que eres el jefe ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Si…y tú el futuro…-.

-Por favor…no lo digas-interrumpió Hipo.

Estoico lo miro algo confundido.

-Papá hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…-.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-En un momento Hipo, iré a abrir-.

-Pero…papá…-.

Estoico fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Bocón-dijo Estoico entusiasmado.

-Buenos días Estoico-respondió este.

Hipo miro a ver a Chimuelo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-articuló Hipo.

Chimuelo hizo una expresión diciendo _"Anda"_.

-Bocón siéntate con nosotros a desayunar-.

-Oh genial-susurró Hipo.

Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor, Hipo permanecía callado mientras Estoico y Bocón hablaban…y hablaban…y hablaban.

-Ahora vengo, creo que necesitamos más pan-comentó Bocón.

Cuando Bocón salió de la casa Hipo tomo la iniciativa de hablar con su papá.

-Papá ya podemos…-.

-Ay me alegra volver a Berk hijo-.

-Si papá, me da gusto pero…-.

-He hablado con la gente, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Gracias papá pero podrías escucharm…-.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Bocón-.

-Aghhh ¡Papá!-gritó Hipo.

Estoico lo miro sorprendido.

-Papá... ¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Claro hijo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-.

Hipo miro a su papa con una expresión de _"¡¿Es enserio?!"._

-Bien, habla-.

-Papá…te agradezco todo lo que dices y demás pero…-.

-Ya se lo que quieres decir hijo-interrumpió nuevamente Estoico.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Hipo.

-Claro hijo, te gusto ser jefe-.

-Ay papá, no-.

-A mí no me engañas hijo jaja-.

-Pap…-.

-Por eso seguirás siéndolo, junto a mí-.

-Pa-.

-Me alegra todo esto-.

-¡Papá ya no quiero ser jefe!-gritó Hipo.

-Y yo que…-Estoico se quedó callado.

Hipo suspiró.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Papá, yo ya no quiero ser jefe…he tenido bastantes pro…-.

-Hijo esto no es un juego-exclamó Estoico molesto.

-Papá no estoy jugando-.

-Hipo, no dejaras de ser jefe-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Llegue-dijo Bocón al entrar. Bocón observó a Hipo y a Estoico-¿Me perdí de algo?-.

-No Bocón…Hipo y yo hablábamos de lo bien que se la pasara siendo jefe verdad-exclamó serio.

Hipo miro a su padre sin poder creer que no lo había escuchado.

-¿Verdad Hipo?-.

-No-respondió.

-¡Hipo!-.

-Papá no seguiré siendo jefe suplente, ya no-.

-¡Hipo estoy hablándote!-.

-¡Escúchame! Ya no más papa…se acabó-.

Hipo se dirigió a las escaleras para terminar la carta cuando Estoico lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Hipo.

-¡Tu Hipo seguirás siendo jefe suplente!-.

-¡Papá no puedes obligarme!-.

-¡Claro que puedo Hipo! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo voy a hacer!-.

-Papá…no-Hipo forcejeaba para librarse de su padre.

-¡Ya basta Hipo! ¡Tú serás jefe algún día y tienes que aprender!-.

-¿Y que si no quiero?-.

-¡Te voy a obligar a querer!-.

-Estoico…-exclamó Bocón.

-¡Vas a dejar de ser el Hipo de siempre, te ocuparas de la aldea, dejaras de decepcionarme como siempre y obedecerás!-.

Hipo quedo atónito _"¿dejaras de decepcionarme?"._

-¿Con que eso he hecho? ¡¿Todo este tiempo te he decepcionado?!-.

-¡Ya basta de eso Hipo! ¡Dejaras todo para dedicarte a aprender! ¡Así tenga que hacer que dejes a Chimuelo! ¡Seguirás siendo jefe suplente hasta que te conviertas EN EL JEFE DE BERK!-gritó Estoico.

-Estoico-exclamó Bocón tratando de parar a su amigo.

-¡No!-Hipo se soltó.

Hipo se volteó.

-¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA CUANDO TE HABLO! ¡TE CONVERTIRAS EN EL JEFE QUE TANTO QUIERO QUE SEAS Y NO VAS A PODER CAMBIARLO!-.

Hipo giró a ver furioso a su padre.

-No…-Hipo volteó a ver a Chimuelo-Tú quieres que me convierta en un gran jefe… ¿Pero sabes lo que yo quiero?-.

-Hipo…-ahora Bocón sentía que Hipo diría algo que no debía.

-¿¡Sabes lo que yo quiero!?-Hipo dio dos pasos-¡Quisiera que mamá estuviera viva!-.

Estoico quedó helado. Hipo había dado un golpe…y uno muy bajo.

-¡Hipo!-exclamó Bocón.

-¡SI, QUISIERA QUE MAMÁ ESTUVIERA VIVA! ¡Porque ella no permitiría esto!-.

Hipo salió corriendo de la casa y Chimuelo lo siguió, se montó en él y salieron de Berk.

-¡Hipo!-gritó Estoico desde la puerta de su hogar viendo como su hijo se alejaba velozmente.

-Déjalo Estoico…déjalo-sugirió Bocón.

Hipo se alejaba muy rápido, estaba tan furioso y decepcionado. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Chimuelo notó esto y rugió angustiado.

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo Hipo entre sollozos-estoy…estoy bien-.

Hipo busco algún papel para secarse las lágrimas y encontró la nota que había descubierto en el túnel.

La admiro por un momento.

-Amigo…-exclamó-Vamos a él norte…

* * *

**¡Y seguimos con intensidades! ok no. Dios es tardísimo lo sé, perdonen tuve unas cuantas complicaciones con el Internet peeero aquí esta el capitulo numero 14.**

**Quería comentarles que bueno, no se si lo vieron en mi perfil pero tengo un proyecto, un fic corto acerca de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, este se me ocurrió después de ver la segunda película y me gustaría preguntarles si a ustedes les parece la idea,NO voy a dejar este fic, como dije es uno muy randoom, ¿Que dicen? Si a ustedes les parece lo subiría quizá el 4 de Julio.**

**Muchas gracias a los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic. En verdad gracias.**

**Espero coooomo siempre que les este gustando este fic. **

**Gracias de nuevo yyyyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos. **


	16. Cap15: Solo

**_Solo…_**

-Astrid por favor abre la puerta-gritó la mamá de la joven

-Ya voy mamá-respondió.

Astrid bajó y abrió la puerta. Esta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Estoico.

-¿Jefe?-.

-Hola Astrid-.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-preguntó confundida.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si… ¿No esta Hipo por aquí?-.

-¿Hipo?-pregunto alzando una ceja-Pues no...-.

-¿O no lo has visto?-.

-No señor-dijo entre dientes.

-Bueno…si lo ves por favor…dime...y dile que lo estoy buscando-.

-Claro, como usted diga-contestó enojada y cerró la puerta. Astrid se cruzó de brazos y pensó _"¿Ahora qué hiciste Hipo?"._

-Pues no me importa-se dijo y subió de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Hay Bocón ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-preguntó Estoico algo preocupado mientras ambos caminaban por la aldea.

-Calma Estoico, seguro solo fue a dar una vuelta para pensar, los dos estaban muy alterados-.

-Demasiado…Hipo jamás había mencionado a su madre en una pelea nuestra…y te diré que hemos tenido bastantes-Estoico bajó la mirada.

-Estoico, sabes que no fue su intención decir eso…-exclamó Bocón poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su amigo-y tampoco fue tu intención decirle eso… ¿verdad?-.

Estoico volteó a ver a Bocón y suspiró.

-Estoico ¿En verdad no quisiste decirlo?-.

-Bocón sabes que en verdad quiero que Hipo se vuelva un gran jefe-.

-Bueno Estoico...quizá yo no sea padre pero supongo que no era la manera...ya sabes...-.

-Lo se...-Estoico miro el cielo-Sera mejor que vuelva rápido…está anocheciendo-.

**. . .**

Hipo seguía volando hacia el norte.

-Hay amigo llevamos horas volando…me pregunto si esa isla en verdad existe-.

Chimuelo rugió.

-Bien…volaremos solo unas horas más…y si no encontramos nada bueno…ya veremos que hacemos-.

**. . .**

Estoico permanecía en su casa con un vaso de leche de Yak esperando a Hipo.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Estoico se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

Su expresión cambió cuando vio que solo era Bocón.

-¿Hipo?-.

-No Estoico, al parecer nadie en la Isla lo ha visto-.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?-.

-Sabes cómo es Hipo Estoico-.

-Por eso mismo es que me preocupo-.

-Seguro está en el bosque-.

-¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?-.

-Estoico…recuerda que no está solo…tiene a Chimuelo-.

-¿Y eso que?-.

-¿Y eso que? Pues déjame ver, Chimuelo…un Furia Nocturna, tiros de plasma, veloz,la cría maligna del...-.

-Ya Bocón, ya entendí-.

-¿Lo ves? No hay nada que temer-.

Estoico volvió a sentarse.

-Bocón ya es de madrugada…-.

-Estoico no pudo haber ido muy lejos-.

-Jamás se había tardado tanto en volver-.

-Seguro vuelve en la mañana-.

Estoico le ofreció un vaso de leche de Yak a Bocón y juntos se sentaron a cenar.

-¿Y si no vuelve mañana?-.

-Pues ya veremos que hacer Estoico-.

**. . .**

Comenzaba a amanecer e Hipo se había quedado dormido en Chimuelo. Chimuelo continuaba volando.

Hipo se movió un poco para acomodarse pero al momento de hacer el movimiento su pierna metálica se desacomodo y la cola de Chimuelo se cerró un poco.

Chimuelo comenzó a tener dificultades para volar pero aún seguía en el aire.

Hipo volvió a moverse y la cola se cerró un poco más. Chimuelo no podía volar en línea recta. Al ver lo que ocurría empezó a rugir para que Hipo despertara y abriera su cola de nuevo, pero Hipo estaba profundamente dormido, rugió una vez más pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hipo se moviera más y la cola se cerrara completamente.

Chimuelo no pudo mantenerse en el aire por mucho tiempo y comenzó a caer. Esto hizo que Hipo se despertara de golpe.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-.

Hipo observó cómo caían hacia el mar.

-¡Hay dioses! ¡CHIMUELO!-.

**. . .**

-¡Hipo!-gritó Estoico.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó exaltado Bocón.

Los 2 vikingos acababan de despertar.

-Lo…lo siento Bocón creí por un momento que Hipo estaba en…-.

-¿Problemas?-.

-Si…-.

-Estoico fue una pesadilla, ves te dije que te relajaras, seguramente está arriba en su cama-.

Estoico se frotó la cara y se dirigió a las escaleras de madera para subir y ver si Hipo estaba ahí, cuando llegó arriba observó la cama de Hipo igual que como la había dejado la mañana anterior.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Bocón cuando Estoico bajó.

-Nada…-.

-¿Aun no llega?-.

-Al parecer no…-.

-Bien Estoico creo que…-.

-¿Hay que preocuparnos? ¿ir a buscarlo?-.

-Siendo sincero Estoico, creo que debemos preocuparnos pero no ir a buscarlo…-.

-No entiendo Bocón ¿Por que no?-.

-Estoico si tu hijo no volvió es porque no quiso…entonces si vamos por el quizá empeoremos las cosas-.

-¿Pueden ponerse peor de lo que están?-.

-Créeme que si amigo mio-.

Estoico suspiró

-Calma Estoico…él está bien-.

**. . .**

-¡CHIMUELO!-Hipo gritó.

Trataba de poner de nuevo su pierna de metal en su lugar pero por el movimiento de caída no podía.

-¡Ay dioses!-.

Chimuelo observó que se acercaban más y más al mar.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-.

Chimuelo preocupado se movió para que Hipo quedara frente a él.

-¡¿Chimuelo que haces?! –preguntó Hipo muy asustado.

Chimuelo lo miro y avanzo hacia Hipo para abrazarlo con sus patas.

-¡¿Amigo?!-.

Chimuelo envolvió a Hipo con sus alas, volteó para todos lados hasta que localizo una muy pequeña "isla" de rocas. Decidió caer lo más cerca posible de esta así que comenzó a caer "en picada" para ser más veloz. Antes de que cayeran al mar Chimuelo espero el momento adecuado. Cuando los metros de distancia entre el mar y ellos era mínima Chimuelo abrió sus alas y lanzó a Hipo a la pequeña "isla". Los 2 cayeron al agua. Hipo nadó hacia la superficie, se encontraba a menos de un metro de esta pequeña isla.

Hipo llegó y tosió un poco.

-¿Chi…Chimuelo?-.

Hipo no veía a Chimuelo en el mar.

-¡CHIMUELO!-gritó asustado.

En un instante Chimuelo emergió del mar.

-¡Oh Chimuelo me asustaste!-.

Chimuelo se sacudió para secarse un poco.

-Gracias amigo…aun que para la próxima hay que hacer esto juntos-.

Chimuelo emitió una risa e Hipo empezó a acariciar a Chimuelo.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Ay amigo las cosas no van muy bi…-Hipo se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieto.

Chimuelo al verlo lo movió un poco.

-¡Por Odín Chimuelo mira!-dijo Hipo.

Hipo señalo una Isla enorme que se veía a lo lejos.

Chimuelo quedo impactado, después de unos instantes se entusiasmo.

-¿Sera amigo?-.

Hipo se montó en Chimuelo.

-¡Vamos amigo!-dijo emocionado.

Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo, no tardó mucho en llegar a esta Isla.

Hipo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Esta es amigo!...-Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo-¡Esta es la Isla!-.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como les va?**

**Guest: Muchas gracias.**

**FANPyF: Jajaja estoy de acuerdo.**

**LightInfinite18: Perdón en verdad por subirlo tan tarde jaja. ¡¿Ya la confirmaron?! Había escuchado rumores pero no sabía bien. ¡Ahhhh! jajaja**

**smogor25: En verdad gracias, jajaja no te preocupes no dejare de subir caps. **

**ValeryVampire: De hecho jajaja. **

**Bueno quiero darles gracias a los chicos por sus respuestas sobre lo de el otro fic y bueno quiero decirles que ya esta en proceso y como lo dije el anterior cap se estrenara el 4 de julio osease este viernes ¡Wiii! Solo les comento algo, puede que algunas personas no lo puedan leer ya que contiene spoilers de la 2da película, de todas formas pondré el aviso en el respectivo fanfic. **

**Este fue el capitulo numero 15 de este fic jaja. Espero como siempre que les este gustando, encantado, etc. **

**Gracias a todos los chicos de los reviews y a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Sin mas que decir...por el momeento jaja nos leemos luego.**


	17. Cap16: Una Isla Misteriosa

**_Una Isla Misteriosa_**

Solo estaban viendo la costa de la Isla y Chimuelo e Hipo estaban asombrados. Era hermosa.

-¡Ay amigo!-dijo Hipo sonriendo-Esto es increíble...¡La carta tenía razón!-.

Chimuelo dio 3 giros y luego observó a Hipo.

Hipo le sonrió y este Chimuelo le devolvió la sonrisa. Después bostezó.

-Sabes amigo…creo que deberías descansar…has estado volando por un día entero sin descanso alguno, y no mencionemos lo que acaba de pasar-.

Chimuelo lo miro algo serio.

-Amigo no iré a ningún lado, lo prometo, me quedare justo aquí-.

Chimuelo asintió y se recostó un rato. Hipo se sentó al lado de este.

-Creo que aquí podremos pasar un buen rato…-Hipo bajo la mirada-Un…muy buen rato-.

**. . .**

-Bien entonces ¿Veremos alguna lección hoy?-preguntó Patán.

-¡Estoy pensando!-dijo Astrid frustrada.

-¿Y si solo practicamos tiros?-preguntó Brutilda.

-Si...tengo muchas ganas de quemar algo-comentó Brutacio.

-Bien que sean tiros-aceptó Astrid.

Los chicos comenzaron a sacar el material cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Chicos-.

Todos se giraron.

-Estoico-susurró Patapez algo nervioso.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí jefe?-preguntó Astrid.

-¿No esta Hipo por aquí?-.

-¡Ja! ¿Hipo? Creo que lo último que queremos nosotros es que Hipo…-.

Astrid golpeó en el estómago a Patán antes de que terminara la frase.

-Creo que…no lo hemos visto…por aquí-dijo sin aire.

-¿No saben dónde está?-.

-¿Qué no ha aparecido?-.

-No Astrid, no…bueno si lo ven…-.

-Nosotros le decimos-terminó Astrid la frase por él.

-Bien-.

Estoico se retiró.

-¿Por…por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Patán.

-¿No lo sabe?-.

-No Patapez…al parecer su querido hijito no le menciono nada-contestó Astrid.

-¿No deberíamos decirle?-exclamó Brutacio.

-No, si el pequeño jefe no le dijo nada creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo-.

-¿Y que es lo que paso?-.

-No se Patapez...solo se que Estoico ha estado preguntando mucho por Hipo-.

-¿Se habrá escondido?-preguntó Brutacio.

-No seas bobo ¿Para que haría eso?-exclamó Brutilda.

-¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo?-.

-No lo se Patapez...y sinceramente no me importa...continuemos con lo que hacíamos-concluyó Astrid.

**. . .**

Chimuelo despertó después de unas horas.

-Buenas tardes amigo-dijo Hipo cuando vio a su amigo.

Chimuelo sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Toma-dijo acercando 5 pescados hacia Chimuelo.

Chimuelo los olió y miró a Hipo serio.

-¿Que?-.

Chimuelo lo miro como si dijera "_¿Y de donde sacaste esto?"._

_-_Solo fui al mar, esta justo detrás de nosotros-.

Chimuelo miró hacia el mar.

-Los conseguí para ti amigo-contestó intentando hacer una fogata.

Chimuelo le sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Hipo finalmente terminó la fogata.

-Amigo… ¿Te molesto si…?-Hipo señalo la fogata.

Chimuelo la encendió.

-Gracias amigo, bien creo que eso debe bastarnos para pasar la noche aquí-.

Hipo metió en una vara un pescado y lo puso sobre la fogata.

Chimuelo se levantó y se acercó para ver el inició del bosque de aquella Isla.

-Mañana iremos a explorar amigo, no falta mucho para que comience a anochecer y no sabemos que puede haber ahí-.

Chimuelo asintió. Y se volvió a recostar detrás de Hipo. Comenzó a anochecer.

El joven vikingo terminó de comer su pescado. Y se recostó. El clima era agradable, no estaba muy frío...mas bien estaba freso. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Hipo las admiro por un momento. Poco a poco cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

**. . .**

-Estoico tienes que calmarte-.

-¿Calmarme Bocón? ¡¿Calmarme?! Mi hijo esta quien sabe dónde ¿Y tú me dices que me calme?-.

-Bueno Estoico si lo dices así…-.

-No es normal que Hipo este fuera por 1 día entero ¿Qué tal si le paso algo?-.

-Estoico si los Marginados lo hubieran capturado ya habrían venido a atacar o algo así ¿No crees? Eres igual que tu hijo-exclamó Bocón recordando la preocupación de Hipo por la demora de Estoico en el primer viaje.

-Soy un padre Bocón, incluso si solo sale a explorar Berk me preocupa-.

-Estoico recuerda la situación en la que estuvieron antes de que el… "huyera"-.

-Lo se Bocón, lo sé-dijo tallándose los ojos-Es que es tan…tan…Hipo-.

-Y tú eres tan Estoico, Estoico…mira, solo esperemos que este bien y ya-.

-Creo que tienes razón Bocón-.

-Ahora Estoico será mejor que comas algo, si sigues así el que estará en peligro serás tú y no el-.

-Como sea...-.

-Iré por un pollo para ti y uno para mi si no te molesta-.

-Claro que no Bocón-.

Bocón se dirigió al almacén.

-Ay Hipo...-susurró Estoico viendo hacia el cielo.

Bocón llego con los pollos y se fueron a la casa de 2 terminaron de comer. Pasaron horas y horas. Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada.

-Estoico deberías dormir ¿sabes?-.

-Lo sé Bocón, pero que tal si…-.

-¿Si Hipo llega?-.

-Exacto Bocón-.

-Estoico si eso pasa ¿No crees que Hipo querría llegar a dormir y no a charlar?-.

-Bocón en verdad estoy preocupado-.

-Ya se Estoico, igual yo, sabes que considero a Hipo como de mi familia pero lo único que nos queda ahora es esperar…-.

-¡Pero no puedo esperar!-.

-El regresara Estoico, tiene que…-.

-Hay que voy a hacer Bocón-dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Dormir y esperar a mañana…-.

-No creo…Bocón tengo que ver si…-.

-Yo me quedare haciendo guardia amigo-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Claro que si...si llega o lo veo lo traeré a la casa-.

-Gracias Bocón…bien en ese caso...creo que te haré caso-.

-No te preocupes Estoico-dijo saliendo de la casa-Él tiene que volver…-cerró la puerta-Espero…-.

Estoico en realidad no durmió mucho, se despertaba constantemente en la noche. Decidió levantarse muy temprano, prácticamente era de madrugada.

Lo primero que hizo fue subir a ver si Hipo estaba ahí. Todo seguía igual.

Suspiró y salió a buscar a Bocón, quizá él tenía noticias.

Cuando llegó Bocón estaba dormido en la herrería.

-Que bien vigila-susurro sarcásticamente-¡BOCÓN!-gritó.

Este despertó muy alterado.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Observó a Estoico-Ahhh Estoico…este…bueno…estaba tomando un pequeño receso-.

-Si me di cuenta…-contestó serio-¿Y bien?-.

-Nada en toda la noche Estoico-.

-Ya van 2 días…esto no es normal Bocón-.

-Es joven Estoico…tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si en ese entonces hubiéramos tenido dragones y hubieras tenido una pelea con tu padre-.

-Aun es prácticamente un niño Bocón-.

-Tiene 15 años Estoico…si a mí me lo preguntas ya es todo un joven-.

-Hablas como si fueras su mamá-.

-Lo digo como lo veo-.

-Como sea…iré a ver a los otros jinetes a ver si ellos saben algo-.

-Estoico aun es muy temprano, creo que no es el momento-.

-No importa...a alguien tengo que encontrar-.

Estoico se alejó.

-Ay amigo…-susurró Bocón.

**. . .**

Hipo abrió los ojos. Se levantó y se estiró dando un gran bostezo.

Se talló los ojos y observó que Chimuelo aún seguía dormido. Sonrió al verlo.

Caminó hacia el mar para ubicar donde se juntaban algunos peces para conseguir el desayuno para el y para su amigo.

Era muy temprano el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse. La vista era muy hermosa.

Hipo se volteó para buscar algo que tuviera a la mano para atrapar algunos peces cuando observó algo inusual. Estaba donde comenzaba el bosque en esa Isla. Se acercó un poco para ver qué era eso.

Al visualizar eso bien quedo completamente sorprendido y confuso. Esa ropa, ese cabello…

-¿Astrid?...-.

* * *

**¡BOOM! ok no ._. ¡Hola chicos! ¿Como les va?**

**ValeryVampire: Si jajajaa creo que no es muy buena idea.**

**FANPyF: Jajaja esos típicos cambios repentinos que te da la vida ¿No? jajaja ok no ._.**

**Bien chicos como muchos saben hoy se estrenara un fanfic. Lo subiré en aproximadamente 2 horas y media para checar ya los últimos detalles, es MUY corto sinceramente pero quiero que quede bien. Como dije en el anterior cap y como lo diré al inicio de el fic, este contendrá SPOILERS de la segunda película así que quizá no todos lo puedan leer aun. Wow que emoción jaja.**

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo numero 16 de este fic. Espero comoooo siempre que les guste. Recuerden que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, trauma, etc. Lo pueden dejar en los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos yyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train Your Dagon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/ o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos. **


	18. Cap17: ¿Donde estas?

**_¿Dónde estás?_**

-¿Astrid?...-volvió a preguntar Hipo.

-Hipo…-susurró la chica.

-Oh por todos los dioses ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Hipo un poco contento, pero aun confundido.-

-Hipo…-repitió Astrid.

-¿Vienes sola Astrid? ¿Dónde esta Tormenta?-.

-Hipo…-.

-Si Astrid soy yo, Hipo-.

-Hipo…-.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo acercándose a ella.

Astrid solo decía lo mismo "_Hipo…"_.

-Ohh Astrid-Hipo camino para abrazarla-No sabes…-.

- NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR EN MI LUGAR!-gritó una voz tras el.

Hipo se giró. _"¿Qué? No puede ser"_ pensó. Hipo se estaba viendo a si mismo, aun que parecía que su otro yo no lo veía a él.

-¡ESTOY MUY CANSADO, TENGO MUCHO ESTRÉS Y PARA VARIAR TU ME VIENES CON ESTO!-gritaba el otro Hipo.

-No…-susurró Hipo.

-Hipo…-ahora Astrid lo decía en un tono triste.

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!-.

-¡No digas eso!-exclamó Hipo.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO! Si no pude ir o no quise ir a la academia es cosa mía, a ustedes les da igual no tengo porque darles explicaciones-.

-¡Basta!-Hipo trataba de detenerse, pero no podía.

-¡TENGO AHORA MUCHAS RESPONSABILIDADES!-.

-Astrid…Astrid no lo escuches-al parecer Astrid tampoco notaba su presencia, era como si solo estuviera ese recuerdo de Hipo en el pasado y Astrid.

-¡Pero tenías una responsabilidad con la academia! ¡CON NOSOTROS!-gritó Astrid con los ojos cristalinos.

-¡AHORA TENGO COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE USTEDES! ¡COSAS QUE DE VERDAD IMPORTAN!-.

-¡Por lo que más quieras detente, por favor!-rogaba Hipo.

Astrid se veía muy triste, comenzó a retroceder.

-¡Astrid no te vayas!-imploraba.

-No…no…Astrid… ¡NO!-gritó Hipo despertándose de golpe.

Chimuelo se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar a Hipo gritar.

La respiración de Hipo era irregular. Chimuelo lo miro preocupado.

-No…no te pre…no te preocupes amigo-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse-solo…solo fue una pesadilla-.

El Furia Nocturna se tranquilizó y se estiro un poco. Hipo volteó a ver dónde se supone en su sueño había visto a Astrid…no había nada. Puso una mano en su cara y suspiró.

-Ay amigo creo que…-no sabía que decir-Creo…que…hay que conseguir el desayuno-concluyó.

**. . .**

Aún era de mañana y algunos vikingos recién se levantaban. Al único jinete que encontró Estoico fue a Astrid que estaba llevando una cesta de pollo al establo de Tormenta.

-Bien chica aquí tienes tu favorito-dijo Astrid dejando la cesta en el suelo.

-Astrid-exclamó Estoico.

-¿Eh?-Astrid se giró-Oh jefe… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-.

-¿No tienen alguna noticia de Hipo?-.

-Pues no…no lo hemos visto…o al menos yo no… ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Bien creo que es hora de contártelo-.

-¿Contarme qué?-dijo aún más confundida.

-Hipo y yo…tuvimos una discusión…una grave discusión y bueno…digamos que yo dije algo que probablemente no debía…y bueno el hizo lo mismo…y salió volando en Chimuelo y bueno por lo que puedes ver, no ha regresado-explicó Estoico.

-¿No ha regresado?-.

-No…-.

Astrid se quedó pensante.

-¿En verdad no saben nada de él?-.

-No jefe-.

-Necesito tu ayuda Astrid, la ayuda de todos-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Sí, ustedes son los amigos de Hipo…-.

-Claro-susurró sarcásticamente Astrid.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Estoico.

-Nada…prosiga-.

-Probablemente ustedes sepan un posible lugar…o algo…una pista, yo que se, en verdad necesito su ayuda ¿Me ayudaran?-.

-Bueno jefe…-.

-Por favor-.

-Está bien…-Astrid se cruzó de brazos como si prácticamente la hubieran obligado-Yo les diré a los chicos…-.

-Gracias-.

Estoico se alejó.

-Bien Tormenta creo que las cosas no le salieron tan bien a nuestro jefecito-dijo enojada refiriéndose a Hipo-A ver cómo les explico esto a los demás.

Astrid encontró a cada uno de los chicos y se reunieron en la Academia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga que?-preguntó Brutilda.

-Estoico fue quien lo pidió-exclamó Astrid frustrada.

-¡Jamás!-gritó Patán.

-Bien explícaselo al jefe-comento Astrid.

Patán se quedó callado.

-Eso creí-dijo Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces huyo-susurró Patapez.

-Si…-.

-Es curioso…ese día Hipo quería hablar conmigo-dijo Patapez.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Astrid.

-Si…-.

-No hablaste con él ¿o sí?-exclamó Brutacio.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó Patapez.

-¿Y después de eso que sucedió?-.

-Bueno Astrid la verdad no lo sé, supongo que se fue a su casa…-.

-Bien ahí tenemos que buscar-dijo Astrid-.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿En verdad quieres que el presumido regrese?-preguntó Patán molesto.

-No lo hago por él, lo hago por Estoico-.

-Bien…si es así yo voy contigo-exclamó Patapez.

-No puede ser-reclamó Patán.

-Bien…si no quieres ir con nosotros tú y los gemelos irán a buscar pistas en otros lados-.

-Pensándolo bien nos llevamos a Brutacio, ustedes 3 juntos no son de fiar-comentó Patapez.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Como sea-dijo Brutacio sin mucho interés.

-¡No me van a dejar con ella! ¿O sí? Por favor ella es…iuuugh-reclamó Patán-.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?-preguntó Brutilda molesta.

-Sin excusas Patán o le entregaras cuentas al jefe-.

-Baaah como sea-concluyó él.

-Bien vamos a la casa de Hipo-exclamó Astrid.

Los chicos salieron de la academia y se dirigieron a la casa de Hipo.

Los otros en realidad se fueron al bosque para perder el tiempo.

Estoico estaba en la casa.

-¿Astrid, Patapez, Brutacio que hacen aquí?-.

-Bueno… ¿ve que dijo que quería ayuda?-.

-Así es…-.

-Se nos ocurrió que quizá en el cuarto de Hipo podríamos encontrar no sé…una nota, un dibujo, algo que nos pueda servir…-explicó Astrid.

-Bueno…no creo que ahí encuentren algo…-.

-Créame que Hipo puede llegar a ser un libro abierto…-.

-Bueno…si insistes adelante, yo iré a preguntar en la aldea-.

-Está bien jefe-contestó Patapez.

Estoico salió de la casa y los chicos entraron.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Buscar algo que nos diga donde esta Hipo…o algo sobre el-dijo Patapez.

-Perfecto… ¿Y eso como lo hago?-.

-Aghhh ¿Es enserio?-exclamó Astrid.

-Si…o no…puede ser-respondió Brutacio.

-Solo…no toques nada y síguenos-ordenó Astrid.

-Bien…creo-.

Los chicos subieron.

-Se ve que alguien no ha estado aquí por un tiempo-comentó Patapez.

-Estoico me preguntó por él hace 2 días-.

-Entonces desapareció exactamente hace 2 días… ¿No?-.

-Supongo…-.

Los chicos comenzaron a husmear en toda la habitación.

-Oigan chicos miren…-dijo Brutacio señalando hacia la cama de Hipo.

Patapez se acercó para ver.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?-se preguntó Patapez.

-¿Qué encontraron?-exclamó Astrid.

-Mira-dijo Patapez dándole las 2 hojas a Astrid.

-¿Bocetos…bocetos de nosotros?-.

-Así es…-.

-¿Por qué están en su cama?-.

-No pensaras que quizá…no se…estaba…-.

-¿Arrepentido?-interrumpió Astrid.

-Si…-.

-No lo sé… ¡Claro que no!-exclamó Astrid molesta.

-Oigan chicos…creo que también deberían echarle un vistazo a esto…-susurró Brutacio.

Astrid y Patapez se acercaron al escritorio de Hipo, ahí Brutacio sostenía otra hoja.

-¿Qué es? ¿Otro boceto?-preguntó Patapez.

-No…-.

-A ver-dijo Astrid quitándole la hoja a Brutacio.

Astrid observó que era un escrito. Pero no uno cualquiera.

-Es una carta…-susurró Astrid.

-Quizá si estaba arrepentido-comentó Brutacio.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-.

-La hizo ese día…después de que tú no quisiste hablar con el Patapez-.

-¿Pero qué dice?-.

-Patapez…él quería hablarte…para pedirte una disculpa…-.

-¿Una disculpa?-.

-Si…lo explica en esta carta-.

Patapez leyó la carta.

-Pero…no está completa…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé…-dijo Astrid.

-Vaya…ahora me siento mal-exclamó Patapez cubriéndose la cara.

-No…no te sientas mal…el…el que haya escrito esta carta no…no cambia nada-dijo Astrid con la voz cortante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Patapez.

-No esperaras que por esto-mostró la carta-le perdonemos todo lo que nos hizo ¿O si?-.

-Pues yo estaba considerando…-.

-Si lo vas a perdonar tu bien…pero para mí…para mí no cambia nada-.

-Pero Astrid…-.

-¡Nada Patapez!-interrumpió-Ustedes…sigan buscando…necesito tomarme un respiro.

Patapez y Brutacio no dijeron nada.

Astrid bajo las escaleras y cerró la puerta.

-Mujeres…-exclamó Brutacio.

Astrid suspiró y se recargo sobre la puerta.

-Ay Hipo… ¿Dónde estás?-susurró…

* * *

** ¡Hola! ¿Como les va en este día tan...nublado y lluvioso? ._. Al menos el clima donde yo estoy así es jaja.**

**ValeryVampire: Jaja bueno ahora ya lo sabes.**

**LightInfinite18: Muchísimas gracias espero que el otro fic te haya gustado.**

**FANPyF: Jaja si, al final de cuentas...bueno...es su padre.**

**Wow capitulo numero 17, no creí llegar tan lejos jaja. Estaré agradecida eternamente, en verdad muchas gracias a todos.**

**Bueno como muchos saben el día 4 subí otro fic, también quería agradecerles a las personas que lo apoyaron y sobretodo a las que lo leyeron. Espero que les haya gustado. Los que aún no lo han leído y sobre todo ya vieron la segunda película los invito a leerlo. **

**Bueno chicos como siempre espero que les este gustando como va este fic, muchas gracias, de nuevo yyyyyy sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego. :D**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**


	19. Cap18: Personal

**_¡Oh por todos los dioses srita DanLiz que son estas horas de subir el fanfic! Chicos perdón por haberlo subido mas tarde de lo habitual, tuve algunas cosillas que hacer :S _**

**_Peero aquí esta sin falta xP Capitulo numero 18 ¡Wiii!_**

**_ValeryVampire: De hecho :(  
_**

**_inmortable343: Muchísimas gracias, en verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco._**

**_FANPyF: Concuerdo, es una frase extremadamente sabia. Muchísimas gracias._**

**_Muchas gracias a los chicos de los reviews, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, en verdad gracias._**

**_A los chicos que ya vieron la segunda película de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, los invito a leer mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter" :D _**

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo y les guste aun mas el fic. Gracias de nuevo a todos._**

**_Disfrútenlo_****_._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos._**

* * *

**_Personal_**

-Bien amigo creo que debemos organizarnos…hay que volar sobre la Isla y así haré un mapa, así la dividiremos por áreas. Exploraremos una por día-.

Chimuelo asintió. Hipo se montó en él y abrió su cola. Emprendieron el vuelo. Hipo tomó el lápiz que siempre llevaba a la mano y comenzó a dibujar la Isla detrás de la nota que se había encontrado en el túnel. No tardó mucho en hacer el mapa aunque la Isla era muy grande.

Los chicos descendieron en la playa en donde estaban.

-Bien amigo dividamos esta Isla-.

En total salieron 4 grandes pedazos de terreno y uno pequeño.

-Ya está ¿Qué opinas?-.

Chimuelo comenzó a saltar por doquier.

-Jajá tranquilo amigo…bien ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con la primera?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Muy bien…comencemos-.

Hipo guardó el mapa y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. No parecía un bosque común, era más como un tipo de jungla.

El clima era cálido. Muy agradable. Había mucha vegetación, aunque el verde abundara también habían otro tipo de flores con diversos colores. En el centro de esta área encontraron un lago.

-Mira amigo, quizá aquí podamos conseguir más pec…-.

Chimuelo avanzó demasiado que accidentalmente tiro a Hipo.

Hipo salió de inmediato a la superficie.

-¡Chimuelo!-.

Chimuelo soltó una carcajada.

-Ja…ja si claro, ríete aunque señor gracioso te diré que el agua no está nada mal-presumió.

Chimuelo lo miro y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Chimuelo? Oye Chimuelo ¿A dónde vas?-.

Hipo escucho como algo corría a gran velocidad.

-Ay no…no, no, no-.

Chimuelo se lanzó hacia el lago.

-¡No!-.

El agua volvió a cubrir a Hipo.

Chimuelo noto que Hipo decía la verdad el agua no estaba nada mal. Se preocupó un poco cuando no lo vio salir.

Después de unos segundos Hipo salió.

Chimuelo volvió a reírse.

-Te odio ¿Lo sabes?-bromeó Hipo.

Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo y este lo acaricio.

-Bien no podemos quedarnos en el agua ¿O sí?-.

Los 2 salieron.

Hipo se quitó su chaleco en la rama de un árbol y su bota en el suelo para que se secaran. Chimuelo solo se sacudió mojando más a Hipo.

-¿Seguimos?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Dejare esto aquí…creo que gracias a ti tardara en secarse-.

Los dos avanzaron.

No se encontraron con muchas cosas, había animales típicos por ahí. Muchas flores, algunos árboles con frutos.

Con una liana Hipo armo rápidamente una red para pescar.

Encontraron una cueva. Tenía 2 túneles.

-No otra vez-susurró.

Uno de estos túneles daba a ciertos lugares de la Isla, no avanzaron mucho por este túnel ya que investigarían las otras áreas de la Isla en otros días. El otro túnel daba a una pequeña cueva submarina.

El día aún era joven así que decidieron explorar una segunda área. Encontraron otro lago pero este tenía una cascada. Esta terminaba en otro lago que se encontraba en el lado este de la Isla.

**. . .**

Astrid, Patapez y Brutacio volvieron a la academia. Patán y Brutilda aún no llegaban.

-Me pregunto si en verdad estarán buscando-dijo Patapez.

-Conozco a mi hermana…así que lo dudo-.

-Chicos…no hay que mencionar la carta…-comentó Astrid.

-Pero Astrid…-.

-No Patapez…no por ahora…después-interrumpió.

Los chicos solo se miraron.

Patán y Brutilda no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¿Buscaron?-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Patán.

-Ay no puede ser-susurró Patapez.

-¿Realmente esperaban que hiciéramos algo?-exclamó Brutilda.

-Es un buen punto-comentó Brutacio.

-¿Y encontraron algo?-.

-No Patán-contestó Astrid de inmediato-No encontramos nada…-.

Después de unas horas todos se fueron menos Astrid y Patapez.

-Astrid en verdad no entiendo lo que haces-.

-¿A qué te refieres Patapez?-preguntó algo molesta.

-Astrid ¿Por qué ocultarle la carta a los chicos?-.

-Patapez, a pesar de la carta yo sigo furiosa con Hipo ¿Crees que alguno de ellos cambie su opinión?-.

-Yo lo hice…-.

-¿Lo hiciste?-.

-Astrid todos merecemos segundas oportunidades…-.

-¡No puedo creerlo Patapez!-.

-¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?-.

-Si…pero lo que hizo Hipo...se pasó de los limites-.

-Astrid…-.

-Tú lo ves de otra forma Patapez…-.

-Si…así es…-.

-Bien…yo no lo perdonare-.

-Bueno Astrid yo no puedo obligarte a hacerlo-dijo Patapez.

-No, no puedes-.

-Solo te diré algo…-Patapez se dirigió a la salida de la academia junto con Gordontúa-Hipo nos ha perdonado muchas cosas…a tal grado de enseñarnos a tener dragones…-.

Astrid se giró a ver a Patapez.

-Solo piénsalo…-.

Patapez se fue.

Astrid volvió a girarse y se quedó pensativa un rato.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó enterrando su hacha en un barril.

Astrid se cubrió la cara con una mano.

-Hipo…-.

Después de eso Astrid buscó a Patapez. Lo encontró en el gran recinto.

-Patapez-.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¿Me vas a golpear?-exclamó este.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mira si lo vas a hacer hazlo rápido-dijo cubriéndose con sus dos brazos.

-No…quiero hablar contigo…afuera-comentó Astrid con total tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si…lo que dije-.

-Está bien…creo-dijo algo confundido.

Los 2 salieron del gran recinto.

-¿Y bien que es lo que quieres decirme?-.

-De lo que me dijiste en la academia hace unas horas-.

-Ohhh… ¿Y bien?-.

-Es completamente diferente-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hipo realmente no nos perdonó nada…es diferente-.

-¿No nos perdonó nada? Astrid todos nos burlábamos del ¿Cierto o no?-.

Astrid no contesto.

-Además ¿quién fue quien lo llamo "Hijo de Troll maldito gusano come ratas"?-.

-Patapez me hizo ver como una tonta, me vio la cara y…-.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?-interrumpió Patapez.

-¿Qué?-.

-Acabas de decir "me"…-.

-Claro que no…-.

-Si…espera…-Patapez pensó-¡No lo haces por nosotros!-.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-.

-No lo quieres perdonar por lo que nos hizo a TODOS…lo haces por ti…lo hiciste personal-.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-.

-Claro que si Astrid-.

-¡Pues como sea! Lo que me hizo a mi es lo que les hizo a todos-.

-Astrid no puedes hacer esto personal ¿Sabes?-.

-Ese es mi asunto-.

-Ahora estás hablando como lo hizo el-.

Astrid estaba molesta pero no podía decir nada, no tenía ninguna palabra contra ese argumento.

-Está bien, nos hizo ver como unos tontos, nos vio la cara-.

-Astrid…voy a hacer como que no escuche todo lo anterior…pero deberías pensar en que está arrepentido… quizá no conozca tanto a Hipo pero ¿Has pensado el por qué hizo esa carta? O ¿Por qué huyo?-.

-Claro que sí, tuvo una pelea con Estoico-.

-¿Y has pensado porque peleó con Estoico?-.

Astrid miró a Patapez.

-Como te dije en la academia…solo piénsalo…ahora si me disculpas iré a terminar mi pollo-Patapez volvió a meterse al gran recinto.

Astrid camino un rato pensando y decidió volver a la casa de Hipo. Estoico aún no había vuelto. Subió a la habitación de Hipo y tomo la carta. La guardo y volvió a su casa.

Se recostó en su cama y leyó una y otra vez lo que Hipo había escrito.

-No…-susurró antes de quedarse dormida…


	20. Cap19: Algo familiar

**_¡Hola! Buenos días xP _**

**_Para que vean hoy si lo subí temprano jaja._**

**_LightInfinite18: Si, perdóname es que donde estaba no tenía ni el capítulo a la mano ni Internet. Jajaja si yo también me lo pregunto xD_**

**_Vampire-Queen-Kazumi: Jajaja no es por nada pero si Astrid ya no lo quisiera...creo que Hipo ya tendría fila (me incluyo)._**

**_ValeryVampire: Jajaja vieja xP Sip a Hipo por curioso le ocurren demasiadas cosas "/ Y muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste :3_**

**_FANPyF: Jajaja si de veras con Chimuelo.  
_**

**_Chicoooooos perdónenme si le hago mucho anunció o "publicidad" en cada capítulo al segundo fic de "The Last Letter". Aun así a los chicos que aun no lo han leído, los invito a leerlo, No se arrepentirán (Leer esta ultima frase como anuncio de televisión)._**

**_Muchas gracias a toooooodos los chicos de los reviews yyyyyy a toooooooodos los chicos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, en verdad estaré eternamente agradecida._**

**_Bien, los dejo con el capítulo numero 19. Disfrútenlo._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos._**

* * *

**_Algo familiar_**

-Debes de admitirlo amigo, esos frutos sabían muy bien-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Bien…la noche no tarda en llegar…creo que será mejor que regresemos-.

Chimuelo volvió a asentir y se dirigió a la playa.

-¡Hey Chimuelo! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-.

Chimuelo se detuvo y lo miro algo confundido.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-dijo levantando su pie derecho descalzo.

El Furia Nocturna entendió.

-Vamos por mi chaleco y mi bota-.

Caminaron hacia el primer lago. Ahí es donde habían dejado las cosas. Hipo localizó su bota rápidamente.

-Ahí está mi bota-dijo señalándola.

Se la puso inmediatamente, afortunadamente ya estaba seca.

-Bien y ahora…-Hipo registro el lugar con la mirada-Amigo… ¿Y mi chaleco?-.

Chimuelo volteo justo al lugar en donde lo había dejado, no estaba.

-Ayúdame a encontrarlo amigo-.

Los 2 comenzaron a buscar.

-No lo encuentro-.

Chimuelo empezó a olfatear. Al parecer había localizado con el olor el chaleco de Hipo...este estaba lejos de donde originalmente lo había alejó un poco de el lago siguiendo su instinto.

Después de caminar un poco el dragón encontró el chaleco tirado. Rugió.

-¿Lo encontraste?-gritó Hipo.

Chimuelo volvió a rugir en señal de que si lo había encontrado.

Hipo iba en camino. Chimuelo para ahorrarle trabajo a su amigo levanto el chaleco, descubrió algo debajo de este. Inmediatamente soltó el chaleco.

Hipo estaba a punto de llegar cuando el Furia Nocturna olfateó bien en chaleco. Gruñó.

Hipo al fin llegó.

-¡Ahí esta! Gracias… ¿amigo?-.

Chimuelo miraba con desconfianza el chaleco.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Chimuelo no respondía.

-Amigo…solo…solo es mi chaleco-Hipo levantó el chaleco.

Chimuelo rugió. Hipo lo soltó de inmediato.

-¿Amigo?-.

Volvió a levantar el chaleco solo que esta vez mas despacio. Chimuelo gruñía.

-Amigo no entiendo ¿Qué suced…?-.

Hipo descubrió lo que en verdad estaba observando Chimuelo. Había algo debajo de el chaleco.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

Hipo levanto lo que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Es un…diente?-.

Hipo tenía en su mano un diente de dragón.

Chimuelo rugió de nuevo. Hipo se puso su chaleco.

-Calma amigo…seguro a algún dragón se le cayó…mejor regresemos a la playa.

Chimuelo seguía viendo aquel diente.

-¿Te parece si lo dejo aquí?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Pero...¿Que hacía mi chaleco hasta acá?-.

**. . .**

Comenzó a oscurecer.

Estoico seguía en la aldea preguntando a cualquier vikingo que pasara acerca de Hipo. La respuesta siempre era la misma.

-Estoico hay que volver a tu casa-.

-Bocón entiende que no puedo-.

-Bien ¿Por qué no vas y preguntas a los chicos si encontraron algo?-sugirió para tranquilizarlo.

-No es mala idea…-.

Estoico decidió ir con Astrid, seguramente ella sabría algo.

Toco a la puerta, nadie abrió.

-No abren Bocón-.

-¿Por qué no tocas otra vez?-.

Estoico toco por segunda vez la puerta, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

El estruendo hizo que Astrid se levantara de su cama de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó inmediatamente.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó poniéndose de pie y tallándose la cara.

Bajó y trato de arreglarse lo más que pudo para que no pareciera que estaba dormida o que había sido despertada de tan "brusca" manera.

Abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches Astrid-.

-Buenas noches jefe-respondió ella.

-¿Estabas ocupada?-.

-No solo que…estaba descansando un poco ya sabe…-.

-Claro… ¿Encontraron algo?-.

-¿De qué?-.

-De Hipo-.

-Oh verdad, bueno…yo…-Astrid no sabía si era buena idea comentarle a Estoico lo de la carta de Hipo.

-¿Y bien?-.

-No encontramos nada…-respondió.

-¿Segura?-preguntó poco convencido.

-Si…bueno…no encontramos nada de importancia…lo lamento jefe-.

Estoico suspiró.

-Hipo no pudo haber ido muy lejos jefe…yo opino que debería ir a casa a descansar y bueno…esperar a la mañana-.

-¿Lo ves Estoico?-exclamó Bocón.

-Solo iré a cenar…lo de descansar lo pensare después…-.

-Bueno jefe ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-.

-No…gracias Astrid-.

Estoico y Bocón se alejaron de la casa de Astrid.

Astrid se quedó pensativa un momento. _"Si Hipo no le dijo acerca de nuestra pelea...creo que no hay razón alguna para comentarle de la carta de disculpas"_ Pensó. Después de esto fue con Tormenta.

-Buenas noches amiga-dijo Astrid.

Tormenta se acercó a Astrid. Astrid la acarició.

-Oye linda ¿Te gustaría dar un vuelo nocturno?-.

Tormenta asintió.

Astrid se montó en Tormenta y salieron volando.

-Me pregunto si estará aquí mismo en Berk-susurró Astrid para sí misma.

Astrid le dio una vuelta a la isla y descendió en el bosque.

-Hipo-susurraba para ver si alguien respondía.

Así estuvo al menos por 2 horas.

-Vámonos Tormenta-Astrid subió a su dragón-aquí no hay nadie.

Regresaron a su casa.

Cuando Astrid bajo de Tormenta regresó a su cuarto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?!-gritó-¡Ese…ese…!-suspiró-No me importa ya…-.

Astrid no sabía qué hacer, pensaba por un momento en perdonarlo pero inmediatamente venía ese sentimiento de odio. Estaba muy confundida. Decidió seguir igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

**. . .**

Hipo estaba consiguiendo algunos peces para la cena con la red que había hecho. No tardo mucho.

-La cena está servida-dijo dándole algunos peces a Chimuelo y poniendo uno en una vara para cocinarlo un poco.

Chimuelo comenzó a comer.

-¿Qué tal están?-preguntó Hipo.

Chimuelo solo siguió comiendo.

-Ricos supongo-Hipo rió un poco.

Chimuelo terminó de comer y se recostó detrás de Hipo. Cuando Hipo terminó dejo la vara a un lado y se recostó en Chimuelo.

-¿Y bien amigo algo de lo que quieras hablar?-bromeó.

Chimuelo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Este se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

-Buenas noches...-susurró al ver a el dragón profundamente dormido.

Hipo permanecía viendo las estrellas, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento: Su sueño-pesadilla, su padre, Berk, la pelea... Trato de girarse para deshacerse de todas las ideas cuando algo lo incomodó.

-Auch…-susurró.

Hipo revisó.

Era el diente que habían encontrado debajo de su chaleco. Hipo lo sacó ahora que Chimuelo estaba dormido. Seguramente Chimuelo sabía que Hipo no había dejado el diente, lo debería saber por su olfato, pero aun así Hipo lo saco con cuidado. El diente era algo grande, un poco mas que los dientes de Chimuelo.

Hipo lo admiro por un momento.

-¿De dónde vienes?-se dijo así mismo-¿Y por qué Chimuelo reacciono así ante ti?-.

Miles de interrogantes tomaron el lugar de los recuerdos que tenía en mente. _"¿Por que mi chaleco había cambiado de lugar" _pensó.

Hipo observaba cada parte del diente cuando un pequeño _flashback_ llegó.

-Espera…-Hipo volvió a tener el mismo _flashback_-yo te he visto antes…-Hipo se quedó pensante por un momento-Pero… ¿En dónde?-.

Hipo trataba de recordar. Chimuelo se movió.

Hipo sintió miedo ¿Que tal si Chimuelo despertaba y veía el diente? ¿Se enojaría con Hipo? ¿O reaccionaría como lo había hecho en el lago?

Para no arriesgarse Hipo decidió volver a guardarlo y tratar de dormir.

-Yo se que te he visto antes...-Hipo intentaba buscar hasta el fondo de sus recuerdos-¿Dónde…?-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos…


	21. Cap20: ¿Chimuelo?

**_¿Chimuelo?_**

Chimuelo se despertó primero que Hipo. Como Hipo estaba recostado en el decidió no moverse para no despertarlo.

Estaba admirando la playa y como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a salir.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que algo llamo la atención de Chimuelo. Algo se movía en la Isla. Chimuelo quería ir a investigar pero no podía por Hipo.

Quiso no ponerle atención pero la curiosidad era tan grande.

Trato de volverse a dormir.

**. . .**

Estoico se levantó antes que Bocón quien había estado ayudándolo todo este tiempo. No podía dormir, solía ver entre sueños esa pelea, esas palabras, esa última escena con Hipo.

La angustia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Comenzaban a verse ojeras en los ojos del jefe de Berk, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus lentos pasos.

Fue a el cuarto de Hipo y tomo su casco. Lo mantuvo en sus manos por un largo rato y al final lo abrazó. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos. Pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima saliera de estos. A pesar de todo, era el jefe y tenía que pensar en frió, ser serio.

Dejo el casco cuando escucho que alguien subía las escaleras.

-Estoico ¿Tan temprano?-preguntó Bocón somnoliento.

-Si Bocón…he pensado en que quizá ya sea un buen momento para…ya sabes, salir a buscarlo-.

-Otra vez con eso Estoico…-.

-Bocón jamás he pasado sin mi hijo tanto tiempo-.

-¿Y cuándo te vas de viaje?-.

-Bocón eso es diferente, además ahí sé que él está aquí…en esta ocasión no sé dónde está, si está bien, si sigue enojado, si le paso algo, no sé nada-.

-Amigo no puedes estar así, esta situación está destruyéndote poco a poco, jamás te había visto así desde…-Bocón se detuvo.

Estoico miró a Bocón. Él sabía la respuesta. Él no había estado así desde la muerte de su amada esposa.

-Perdóname Estoico…-.

-No Bocón…tienes razón…solo que…es diferente-.

-¿En qué Hipo no está muerto?-.

-¡Calla Bocón!-dijo pensando en la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera muerto.

-Lo siento de nuevo…-.

-Es diferente…porque lo que hizo que mejorara…lo que me levanto ¡Fue mi hijo! Hipo hizo que volviera ¡Ahora Hipo es el que me falta!-.

Bocón no sabía que decirle a su amigo. A pesar de que sabía que Estoico siempre lo iba a tener, Bocón sabía que no era lo mismo…sabía que ahora Estoico estaba solo…

**. . .**

Astrid despertó, tenía la carta de Hipo justo en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó más dormida que despierta.

Astrid con solo leer la primera línea supo lo que sostenía en la mano.

Astrid suspiró. La dejó en su cama y fue a darle el desayuno a Tormenta.

-Buenos días linda, aquí está tu desayuno-.

Astrid dejó la cesta en el suelo.

Tormenta miró a Astrid. Ella sabía que algo le pasaba.

-Estoy bien amiga, desayuna anda, yo iré a hacer lo mismo-.

Realmente Astrid no desayunó.

Salió de su casa a pensar un rato en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_"¿Ya habrá vuelto?"_ pensó.

Fue a la casa de Hipo. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Bocón? No puedo pasar un día más sin mi hijo, sin saber nada de el-.

Astrid instantáneamente supo que la respuesta que se había hecho hace unos minutos era un rotundo: No.

Iba de regreso a su casa cuando se topó con Patapez.

-Buenos días Astrid-exclamó feliz.

-Buenos días Patapez-respondió sin mucho interés.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Quién yo? De maravilla-.

-Claro-dijo sarcásticamente.

-En serio-.

-¿Puedo preguntar que tienes?-.

-Pues creo que lo acabas de hacer-.

-¿Entonces…?-.

-He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste Patapez, todo este tiempo le he dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto…-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si…-.

-Y después de todo esto… ¿Si perdonaras a Hipo?-.

Astrid suspiró y pensó más de dos veces la respuesta que le iba a dar a Patapez, al final decidió y contesto:

-No…-.

**. . .**

Hipo apenas despertaba.

-Buenos días amigo-dijo entre bostezos.

Chimuelo se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes despierto?-.

Chimuelo solo miraba fijamente al bosque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Chimuelo miró a Hipo y asintió.

-Bueno…-Hipo se estiró-Iré por el desayuno.

El joven vikingo sacó la red que había hecho y se dirigió al mar.

Chimuelo no quitaba la vista del bosque. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo los estaba observando.

A los pocos minutos Hipo regreso con al menos 9 peces.

-Yo solo quiero uno, tú puedes tener los demás-.

Chimuelo volvió a asentir sin ponerle mucha atención.

Hipo sabía que algo le sucedía a Chimuelo, pero prefirió discutirlo después del desayuno.

Chimuelo terminó de desayunar casi al mismo tiempo que Hipo.

-Amigo ¿Qué hay ahí?-Hipo señalo el punto que estaba viendo Chimuelo.

Chimuelo gruñó.

Hipo dio algunos pasos hacia el bosque y Chimuelo rápidamente se lo impidió.

-¿Chimuelo que te pasa?-.

Chimuelo rugió.

-No te entiendo amigo-.

Hipo por más que trataba de ir a averiguar qué es lo que traía a Chimuelo de esa manera este se lo impedía.

-¡Chimuelo!-.

El Furia Nocturna hizo una señal para que Hipo se subiera.

Hipo creyó que le mostraría lo que estaba ocurriendo así que sin poner objeción se subió.

Chimuelo comenzó a volar, pero comenzó a tomar una dirección lejos de la Isla.

-¿Amigo a donde me llevas?-.

Chimuelo al parecer no lo había escuchado.

-¿Chimuelo?-.

Hipo veía poco a poco más lejana la Isla.

-¡Chimuelo! No pensaras ir de nuevo a Berk ¿O sí?-.

Chimuelo asintió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-.

Chimuelo continúo su camino.

-¡Chimuelo si no regresamos juro que me tirare al mar!-.

Chimuelo hizo una expresión como si dijera _"Aja"_.

-Contare hasta 3…-.

Chimuelo no le hizo caso.

-1…2…y…3-Hipo se levantó.

La cola de Chimuelo se cerró y comenzó a desestabilizarse.

Chimuelo rugió.

-Te lo advertí-.

Hipo se lanzó.

Chimuelo sin pensarlo trató de llegar lo más pronto a su amigo para que no se hiciera ningún daño.

Hipo agarró la montura de Chimuelo y volvió a abrir su cola.

-¿Me llevaras de nuevo a la Isla?-.

Chimuelo asintió enojado.

Llegaron de nuevo a la playa.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-.

Chimuelo lo miro: _"¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti?"_.

-¿Por qué querías llevarme a Berk? ¡Sabes que es el lugar a donde no quiero volver!-.

Chimuelo se giró y volvió a mirar al mismo punto.

-¡Amigo si no me dejas ir a ver que hay no podre entenderte!-.

Chimuelo se negó.

-¡Amigo no te entiendo en verdad!-.

Chimuelo tomó a Hipo y lo dejo muy alejado del bosque.

-¡Chimuelo!-Hipo trato de dar un paso.

El Furia lanzó una bola de plasma cerca de Hipo.

Hipo estaba anonadado y a la vez confundido ¿Qué rayos ocurría?

-¡Se acabó! Chimuelo déjame ir-.

Chimuelo volvió a negarse.

-¡Chimuelo!-.

Los dos se estaban mirando muy molestos.

-¡Me vas a dejar ir!-.

Chimuelo gruñó.

-¡Bien señor Furia Nocturna aquí el jinete soy yo! ¡Así que voy a ir te guste o no!-.

Chimuelo estaba más molesto que nunca. Su reacción fue mirar a Hipo. Rugió con mucha intensidad haciendo que Hipo sintiera miedo y se fue.

-¡Chimuelo!-.

Chimuelo se alejó adentrándose al bosque.

-Ay no…otra vez no…-exclamó Hipo pensando justo en lo que había pasado con los chicos en su última noche en Berk.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, de nuevo lo subí tarde peeero hoy fui a ver (por segunda vez) ¡COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN 2! Dios creí que ya lo había superado yyy ¡NO! Salí llorando como un bebe de la sala. _**

**_srto: No te preocupes, gracias por comentar, entiendo, yo estoy de vacaciones y apenas voy a volver. No te preocupes como he dicho en capítulos anteriores subo cap cada 2-3 días._**

**_LightInfinite18: Muy buena teoría y sip yo también estaría en esa fila :3  
_**

**_ValeryVampire: Jajajaa. Esa era la idea ;)_**

**_Bien chicos como algunos saben, como algunos no, tengo otro fic. Los invito a leerlo se llama "The Last Letter". En lo personal es muy especial para mi :D_**

**_Gracias a los chicos de los reviews y a los chicos que leen este fic. En verdad gracias :3_**

**_Espero como siempre que les guste este cap y en si como va el fic. Que tengan linda tarde-noche yyyyyy nos leemos luego._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell. Los derechos de esta historia son míos._**


	22. Cap21: El Regreso de

**_El regreso de…_**

-¡Chimuelo!-gritaba Hipo mientras avanzaba-Ay amigo…-susurró.

Hipo podía tener una pelea con cualquiera, incluso podía estar molesto por toda la vida con cualquiera de la gente en Berk…pero Chimuelo era otro caso.

Chimuelo había sido prácticamente el primer y único amigo que había tenido. Eran inseparables, sin mencionar que se necesitaban uno al otro. Hipo se sentía en verdad mal, sobre todo porque no sabía que era lo que lo había puesto así.

¿Qué tal si algo malo ocurría?

-¡Chimuelo!-.

**. . .**

El Furia Nocturna estaba molesto, pero no podía enojarse con Hipo. Decidió ir a aclarar su mente. El conocía a su amigo, no había dicho eso enserio. Si Chimuelo hablara le hubiera dicho algo similar.

Caminaba y caminaba. También quería que pasara un rato para que a Hipo se le pasara el enojo. Aun que podía apostar a que ya lo estaba buscando.

**. . .**

-¡¿Cómo que no lo vas a perdonar?!-.

-Patapez no me hagas explicártelo, lo pensé mucho y creo que para perdonarlo hace falta más que una carta-.

-Pero no piensas odiarlo de por vida ¿O sí Astrid?-.

-No…creo…-.

-¡Astrid!-.

-Ya veremos lo que ocurre-.

-Bueno ¿Y al menos ya regresó?-.

-No, por lo que escuche no-.

-Qué tal si le paso algo-.

-Esta con Chimuelo Patapez ¿Qué podría pasarle?-.

-¿En verdad quieres que te diga?-.

-¡Ay por favor!-.

-Astrid sabes que hay muchas posibilidades-.

-No le ocurrirá nada-.

-¿Y por qué crees que no ha vuelto?-.

-Quizá encontró un mejor lugar ¿Yo que se?-.

-¿Lo crees capaz de abandonarnos?-.

-¿Que no ya lo hizo?-.

-Está bien-exclamó Patapez frustrado por la actitud de Astrid-cambiare la pregunta ¿Lo crees capaz de abandonar a Estoico?-.

-Bien punto para ti Patapez…no…no lo creo, Hipo no sería capaz de dejar solo a su propio padre-.

-Iré a preguntar por el-.

-Como sea-exclamó Astrid sin mucho interés.

Patapez se alejó.

Astrid pensó en lo que había dicho Estoico.

-Debo hacer algo…y no por Hipo…-susurró-El pobre Estoico está sufriendo demasiado por ese egoísta…-.

Astrid pensó miles de maneras de ayudar a Estoico pero no se decidía por cual.

-Debo estar muy loca…-se le ocurrió algo.

Astrid fue en busca de un Terrible Terror.

Tomo un lápiz y escribió.

_"Hipo ¿Dónde estás? Te pido que dejes de pensar en ti y pienses en tu padre, no sabes lo mal que esta Estoico"_

Astrid no puso firma, no quería que supiera que ella había enviado esa carta.

Astrid tomó al Terrible Terror y dijo:

-Anda amiguito encuentra al Furia Nocturna-.

El pequeño dragón partió de inmediato. Astrid lo vio alejarse.

-Ojala funcione…-susurró.

**. . .**

Los Gemelos se encontraban en el bosque, estaban peleando prácticamente.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!-preguntó Brutilda desesperada.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que pensar?!-.

-¡Deja de quejarte y piensa!-.

-¡Tú deja de quejarte y piensa!-.

De repente algo llamo la atención de Brutilda.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Parece ser un…dragón-.

-¡Genio!-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es un Terrible Terror bruta-.

-¡Al menos parece que él se divierte volando!-.

Una idea llego a Brutacio.

-¡Oye Brutilda! ¿Y si lo seguimos?-.

-Justo eso pensaba hermano-.

Ambos chocaron sus cascos y se subieron a su Cremallerus.

-Barf Belch sigan a ese dragón-dijeron casi al unísono.

**. . .**

-¿Y bien Estoico?-.

-No Bocón, no puedo hacer como si lo de Hipo no hubiera pasado ¿Cómo quieres que olvide a mi hijo? Ni que estuviera muerto-.

-Bueno Estoico…-.

-¡BOCÓN!-.

-Perdona…vamos Estoico tu hijo está bien, debes continuar…si la situación toma más tiempo bueno haremos algo-.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo quieres que pase Bocón?-.

-Lo que tenga que durar Estoico-.

-No podre Bocón y lo sabes…-.

-Si podrás Estoico…yo sé que podrás…-.

Estoico se miró en un pequeño espejo. Bocón tenía razón. Esto le estaba afectando demasiado y no podía seguir así.

-Iré a desayunar Bocón-.

-Buena idea, vayamos a él gran recinto-.

Los dos salieron de la casa.

Al poco rato Patapez llegó para preguntarle a Estoico sobre Hipo, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Jefe?-preguntó al entrar. Nadie respondió.

-Curioso…parece que no hay nadie…-susurró-Bueno...espero que no le moleste si entro-.

Patapez decidió ir al cuarto de Hipo para ver si no habían olvidado algo cuando en el escritorio algo llamo su atención.

Había miles de bocetos pero uno en particular se le hacía muy curioso.

-¿Qué es lo que dibujaste aquí Hipo?-se preguntó así mismo.

Patapez observó bien ese boceto, no le encontraba forma alguna.

-Espera…-Patapez logro identificar algo-¡Esta es la marca de tiro de un dragón!-.

La miro con mucho detalle.

-¿Por qué Hipo dibujaría una marca de fuego?-.

Patapez pensó y pensó en donde había visto tal marca.

-Esta marca es de…es de un…-.

**. . .**

-¡Chimuelo!-Hipo se estaba cansando. Aun se encontraba dentro de una de las áreas que ya habían explorado pero no encontraba a Chimuelo por ningún lado.

-¡Amigo!-gritó.

**. . .**

El Furia Nocturna solo caminaba, estaba admirando el lugar hasta que escucho algo

-¡Chimuelo!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Chimuelo puso una expresión de _"Ya sabía"_.

El dragón se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin prisa alguna al origen del grito. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Hipo comenzara a buscarlo. Los dos estaban más relajados ahora.

-¡Amigo ven!-se volvió a escuchar.

Chimuelo rugió para que supiera que iba en camino.

-¿Chimuelo?-.

Siguió avanzando. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar con Hipo.

Estaba a pocos metros del vikingo. Rugió.

Hipo volteó inmediatamente.

-¡Oh Amigo ahí estas!-exclamó aliviado.

Chimuelo sonrió.

Hipo dio unos pasos cuando algo dentro de la Isla se escuchó. Chimuelo volteó alterado.

-¿Chimuelo?-.

Chimuelo gruñó.

-Amigo ven, déjame ayudarte...-.

Chimuelo se negó y salió corriendo hacia el sonido que había escuchado.

-¡Amigo espera!-gritó Hipo viendo cómo se alejaba su dragón.

-Tengo que seguirlo-susurró.

Hipo comenzó a correr aun que por desgracia Chimuelo le llevaba una gran ventaja. A los pocos minutos lo perdió.

-Ay no…-dijo.

Chimuelo seguía corriendo sin importar cuanto escuchara gritar a Hipo a lo lejos, algo no iba bien.

Mientras más corría el Furia más sonidos se escuchaban, pareciera que lo estaban guiando.

Chimuelo no se detenía.

Chimuelo escucho un último ruido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia este. En cuanto llegó unas boleadoras salieron de la nada capturando así a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo trataba de zafarse de estas cuando una manta cubrió su cabeza impidiéndole ver algo.

Sintió como un tipo de "cadenas" lo ataban dejándolo inmovilizado.

Una vez que estuvieron bien puestas la manta fue retirada y las boleadoras que le impedían rugir o lanzar fuego fueron suplantadas por una clase de bozal.

Chimuelo deslumbrado por el sol trato de visualizar a su agresor.

Una vez que su visión volvió a la normalidad se encontró frente a frente con su atacante. Chimuelo estaba sorprendido _¿Qué hace el aquí?_ Pensó.

Chimuelo trato de soltarse de sus ataduras pero era inútil.

-Que gusto volverte a ver Dragón…-susurró el anciano con una oveja a su lado.

* * *

**¡Wow! O_O ¿Como están amigos lectores? Jaja**

**ValeryVampire: ¡Oh por todos los dioses baja el arma que seguramente tienes en la mano :S No te preocupes tus preguntas tendrán una respuesta mas rápido de lo que te imaginas...muajajajaja...  
**

**srto: Me alegra que te haya gustado, oooh ya veras ya veras **

**LightInfinite18: Yo ya me hubiera suicidado jajajaja ¡Pero nooo! El no puede suicidarse, no hasta que llegue a mi lugar en la fila xP**

**FANPyF: No te preocupes por no comentar el otro cap, de hecho me espante me quede así de WTF? le habrá pasado algo? (Si, aunque no lo crean ustedes mis amigos lectores me preocupan pero mucho) ¡Si maldito orgullo! Tenia que ser mujer xP  
**

**neko skyress: Muchas gracias, me hace tan feliz saber que te haya encantado, bienvenid **

**Yaz: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes no dejare de escribir este fic :D**

**Bueno chicos estoy muy emocionada ¿Y saben por que? ¿Lo saben? ¡No! No lo saben, bueno quizá algunos ya lo imaginen por el final de este cap peeero por si no lo saben aún...Ya se acercan los capítulos mas "intensos" Wiiiiiii muchas dudas pronto quedaran aclaradas y otras mas llegaran. Muajajajaja...**

**Muchas gracias a todoooos los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo, dedicación, y demás xP para leer este fic.**

**Esperoo como siempre que les este gustando, encantado y demás sinónimos. En verdad gracias a todos.**

**No olviden a los chicos que no lo han leído pasarse por mi otro fic llamado "The Last Letter", los invito x3**

**Linda tarde yyyy nos leemos luego.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**


	23. Cap22:Venganza

**_¡Buenos días chicos! Hoy si lo subí temprano Jaja._**

**_srto: Descubrelo x3_**

**_inmortable343 : Jajaja gracias, de hecho al ponerle el titulo pense que alguien se confundiría._**

**_LightInfinite18: Jajajajaa corre por el hacha!  
_**

**_ValeryVampire: Ya veras, ya veras_**

**_gaelda12: Muchísimas gracias jajajaja_**

**_Yaz: Jajaja gracias, ooooh ya pronto sabrán TODO muajajajaja_**

**_Bien chicos aquí esta el cap numero 22 de este fic. Espero que les guste y que al terminar de leerlo no quieran matarme a mi. _**

**_Gracias a todos los chicos de los reviews y al os que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, en verdad gracias._**

**_Recuerden que si aun no lo han leído, los invito a leer mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter" x3_**

**_Tengan bonito día y un buen fin :D _**

**_Gracias de nuevo a todos yyyy disfrútenlo._**

**_"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos._**

* * *

**_Venganza_**

-¡Chimuelo!-gritaba Hipo mientras trataba de averiguar por donde había ido su amigo.

Trataba de seguir cierto tipo de vegetación "aplastada" por los pasos de Chimuelo pero había millones de caminos.

-Ay amigo ¿Ahora dónde estás?-.

Hipo estaba preocupado, sabía que Chimuelo no se había ido corriendo por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Había escuchado algo de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que lo traía así? ¿Qué era tan importante o…peligroso para intentar llevar de nuevo a Hipo a Berk? Todo era muy extraño.

-Los dioses en verdad me odian-exclamó al ver otros 3 caminos-Y de nuevo vuelvo a perder un dragón entero…-.

Hipo trataba de pensar como Chimuelo para poder dar con el pero Chimuelo jamás iría por tantos lugares y menos de esa forma.

-Ay amigo tengo que encontrarte…-.

Hipo eligió al azar un camino y lo siguió.

-Por favor Chimuelo aparece pronto…-exclamó mientras seguía caminando.

**. . .**

-¡Astrid!-gritó Patapez.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó esta exaltada.

-Hipo…-Patapez estaba muy agitado.

-¡¿Volvió?!-preguntó Astrid.

-No…-Patapez trago saliva.

-Oh…-.

El vikingo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesaba que volviera?-.

Astrid le lanzo una mirada asesina a Patapez.

-Está bien lo siento-.

-¿Qué tiene Hipo?-.

-Volvía a su casa…-.

-¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo Estoico?-.

-No…no se encontraba-.

-¿Ósea que entraste a su casa a husmear sin que Estoico supiera?-.

-Se oye mal si lo dices así…-.

-Bueno como sea ¿Y luego?-.

-Encontré esto…-.

Patapez saco la hoja con un boceto.

-¿Y eso que rayos es?-.

Astrid tomo la hoja, por más que lo giraba e intentaba no le encontraba forma alguna.

-Es el boceto de una marca de fuego-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si…mira-Patapez alejo un poco el boceto.

Astrid reconoció algo.

-Yo he visto esta marca antes Patapez…-susurró.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si…-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Hipo y yo estábamos…-Astrid pensó bien lo que iba a decir para que lo que iba a decir no sonara como una "cita" entre ella e Hipo-conversando por el bosque y de un momento a otro un dragón atacó-.

-¿Un dragón?-.

-Si…-.

-¿Y qué dragón era?-preguntó Patapez con curiosidad.

-No lo sé…Hipo y yo no logramos ver nada…-.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas-exclamó Patapez como si hubiera hecho el mas grande descubrimiento de la historia.

-¿Qué sospechas? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Astrid sin entender.

-Cuando vi esta marca de fuego me llegaron muchas especies a la mente, no sabía con exactitud de que dragón era, tenía una suposición pero no estaba seguro…-.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Astrid desesperada esperando que Patapez fuera directo al punto.

-En realidad no es una marca de fuego…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No…-.

-¿Entonces que rayos es?-.

-Es una marca de ácido…-.

-¡¿Ácido?! Solamente un dragón puede lanzar aci…-Astrid abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió.

-Un Alacambiante…-explicó.

-Por eso es…por eso es…-.

-Por eso es que no vieron al dragón, estaba camuflado-.

-¿Pero por qué nos atacaría?-.

-Que yo recuerde no hay Alacambiante en Berk…-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-No lo sé…-.

**. . .**

-Chimuelo que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿No crees?-exclamó Mildew.

Chimuelo gruñó.

-¿Cómo esta Hipo eh?-.

Chimuelo no entendía nada ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Chimuelo!-se escuchó muy a lo lejos.

-Pobre Hipo…debe estar preocupado por ti…creo que para asegurarnos que no te encuentre habrá que movernos así que hay que irnos-.

Mildew cubrió la cara del Furia Nocturna de nuevo para que no supiera a donde se dirigían. Chimuelo sintió como algo lo jalo, esa cosa tenía mucha fuerza como para ser el anciano. Cuando por fin llegaron Mildew descubrió la cabeza de Chimuelo. El anciano tenía una sonrisa grabada en su cara.

Chimuelo miraba al anciano con mucho rencor.

-Al parecer no me has olvidado…-.

_"¡No!" _Pensaba.

-Pobre Chimuelo seguro debe estar confundido… ¿Qué dices Hongo? ¿Le explicamos que es todo esto?-.

La oveja miro al Furia.

-Si Hongo tienes razón-.

Mildew se arrodilló frente a Chimuelo.

-Bien te diré porque estoy aquí, no sé si recuerdes pero unas flores que yo plante con toda inocencia hicieron que los dragones se enfermaran y en busca de la cura fui mordido por un Caldero-.

Chimuelo sonrió.

-Claro, búrlate…por ahora ¿En que estaba? Ha sí. Bueno digamos que tuve que pensar demasiado, incluso sufrí dolores de cabeza por esto pero todo resulto a la perfección-.

Chimuelo lo miro con desconfianza cuando observo que detrás de Mildew había algo.

-¿Qué ves?-Mildew volteó-¡Oh! Veo que ya conociste a mi amigo Caldero-.

Chimuelo inmediatamente volteó a ver al anciano.

-Veras tuve que hacer muchos planes para hacer que ustedes vinieran, Hipo no cambia nada, sabes lo más difícil fue entrenar a esta criatura y al insoportable Alacambiante-.

Chimuelo se quedó pensante un rato.

-Mandar al Alacambiante a atacar, dejar la nota en el túnel...Ya sabes…El que Hipo tuviera la pelea con sus queridos amigos y su padre hizo todo más fácil-.

Chimuelo intentaba unir las piezas.

-Esta Isla es un paraíso debo admitirlo, me costó encontrarla, pero al final llegue y fue un estupendo lugar para tender mi trampa, y ustedes han caído-.

Chimuelo gruñó.

-Por un momento pensé que no funcionaría pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ustedes ya estaban en la playa…debo admitir que por poco todo mi plan se derrumba cuando encontraste el diente que se me había caído de mi bastón al momento de mover el chaleco de Hipo…-.

Chimuelo miró a Mildew enojado _"¡Sabía que eras tú!"_.

-Pero tu querido jinete es tan terco que incluso te convenció de volver-rio un poco.

Chimuelo se sacudió.

-Y ahora por fin te tengo aquí, debo admitirlo pensé que sería muy difícil-.

-¡Chimuelo!-se volvió a escuchar.

El Furia Nocturna miró a Mildew. _"Él ya está buscándome, y te encontrara aquí"_

-No te preocupes Chimuelo tú y yo pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos, pensé en confundirte varias veces con los sonidos para que tus rastros no se notaran-.

Chimuelo se sorprendió, en verdad el anciano había pensado en todo, incluso en ese "mínimo" detalle.

-Increíble lo que un pobre e inocente anciano puede hacer-exclamó haciendo una expresión de viejo bueno-¿No lo crees?-.

Chimuelo lo miro con furia y gruñó un poco.

-Oh no te preocupes no te quiero a ti ¿Para que querría yo al dragón que me hizo pasar tan horrorosos momentos en Berk?…no, no, no, ese amigo mío es Alvin-.

_"Espera… ¿Qué?_ Pensó Chimuelo.

-¿Sorprendido? ¿En verdad? Vaya, quizá al final de cuentas no eres tan listo como pensé-exclamó Mildew al ver la expresión de Chimuelo-Jajá…no querido amigo no estoy aquí por ti en realidad, de hecho tú no estabas en mi visión de todo esto solo que tenía que capturarte, era parte del plan, pero no te preocupes…si te portas bien puede que considere liberarte…después de que todo acabe-.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Qué acabe que?"_. Chimuelo por más que intentaba no entendía ¿Por qué tenía que capturarlo si su fin no era tenerlo?

-Seguro te preguntaras porque…-rio un poco-Bueno Furia Nocturna la respuesta es simple, mi intención siempre fue llegar a Hipo…-.

_"¿Hipo?"_. Chimuelo sintió un poco de angustia.

-Sí, era Hipo, necesitaba que estuviera…vulnerable…necesitaba tenerte quieto para que no lo defendieras…ya sabes…lo necesitaba solo…-.

Chimuelo comenzó a asustarse _"¿Defenderlo de que…o de quién?"._

-El pobre Hipo ahora está andando por ahí solo, tratando de encontrar a su más fiel y leal amigo…esperaba que siguiera mis consejos después de lo de La Isla de los Marginados…por una parte me alegra que no lo haya hecho…Alguien debería decirle a Hipo que no es buena idea andar por ahí solo en un lugar desconocido…nunca se sabe que peligros podría uno encontrar…-.

_"¿Peligros?"_.

-Digamos que por su acusación yo fui mordido por un Caldero…y bueno, como una persona justa…creo que sería bueno devolverle el favor…-Exclamó Mildew señalando al Caldero detrás de él.


	24. Cap23: Señales

**_Señales._**

Chimuelo entendió lo que Mildew quería hacer. Comenzó a sacudirse.

-Calma…calma…-.

Mildew volteó a ver al Caldero.

-Bien…síguelo…con cautela, una vez que este alejado…has la señal-.

El Caldero asintió y se fue de ahí velozmente.

Chimuelo intentaba a quitarse el bozal a como diera lugar.

-Todavía no te alteres…aún falta mucho para el desenlace…apenas vamos comenzando-rió.

Chimuelo miro angustiado al Caldero alejarse.

**. . .**

Hipo estaba muy preocupado ¿Dónde podría estar?

Chimuelo llevaba 4 horas de desaparecido e Hipo comenzaba a sacar miles de conclusiones en su cabeza ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si se fue? Él no podría dejarme aquí... ¿o sí?

-¡Que estás pensando Hipo, Chimuelo no puede volar!-se dijo.

Hipo seguía avanzando.

-¡Chimuelo!-gritó.

Empezó a recorrer otras áreas inexploradas de esa maravillosa Isla, la vegetación era un poco más densa en estas áreas pero el panorama seguía siendo muy bello.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Intento subir a un árbol para poder tener una buena visión de la Isla y ver si había alguna pista del paradero de su amigo, pero al escalar su pierna de metal resbalo y este cayó al suelo.

En lo que escalaba llegó a ver una cumbre alta que vio cuando él y Chimuelo sobrevolaron la Isla para hacer el mapa. Decidió ir ahí.

En el camino Hipo no se encontró con ningún animal, dragón, o ser vivo. La Isla estaba muy tranquila, demasiado al parecer. Esto comenzaba a asustar a Hipo. Antes de que llegara a esta cumbre un ruido se escuchó detrás de el. Hipo volteó instantáneamente.

-¿Chimuelo?-dijo.

Todo volvió a ser tranquilidad. Hipo decidió no hacerle caso y siguió avanzando.

Al llegar a esta cumbre Hipo pudo observar la Isla mejor que antes, en verdad era hermosa, pero no había rastro alguno de Chimuelo.

-¿Dónde estás amigo?...-susurró.

**. . .**

Mildew estaba atento a cualquier sonido que se llegara a escuchar.

De un momento a otro a lo lejos se observó una ráfaga de agua.

-Listo…-Mildew se acercó a Chimuelo-Hipo está a punto de llegar a uno de los 3 lugares clave, creo que es momento de la siguiente fase del plan ¿No crees?-.

Chimuelo neceaba.

-Bien dragón…más te vale no hacer un movimiento en falso, recuerda que hay un Caldero suelto por aquí-.

Mildew se subió a Chimuelo y desde arriba le quitó el bozal.

Chimuelo instantáneamente comenzó a rugir.

-Muy bien Furia…-.

Mildew se bajó de él, Chimuelo lo miro y comenzó a abrir su boca.

**. . .**

Hipo estaba a punto de descender la cumbre cuando algo llamó su atención: un enorme rugido.

_"¿Sera mi imaginación?" _pensó.

Trato de ubicar el punto de donde había salido el rugido.

Una bola de plasma salió de un punto cercano a una de las costas de aquella Isla seguida de un rugido.

Inmediatamente tomo el Mapa que tenía de aquella Isla y marco el lugar de donde había salido.

-¡Chimuelo!-gritó con alegría-¡Ahí voy!-exclamó corriendo hacía este punto.

_"Seguramente algo le debió haber distraído, o algo lo lastimó, o simplemente se perdió, si, se perdió y ahora manda señales" _Pensaba en el camino.

Sus ojos estaban de nuevo llenos de esperanza. El ya no soportaba estar lejos de Chimuelo.

Era su dragón, su amigo…prácticamente como su hermano. El sentimiento que sufrió cuando Chimuelo se fue en la primera Snoggletog, cuando todos los dragones regresaron menos el, fue bastante doloroso. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez.

Hipo corría como nunca, estaba tan entusiasmado, esas 6 horas que habían pasado habían sido eternas para él.

Hipo seguía descendiendo, nada podía interponerse en su camino.

**. . .**

Mildew volvió a poner el bozal en Chimuelo.

Chimuelo estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de moverse, sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho llevaría a Hipo directamente a la trampa.

Él quería librarse, quería correr hacia Hipo y poder evitar todo lo que seguramente venía.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Créeme cuando te digo que no lograras nada-.

Chimuelo no hizo caso.

-El vio el fuego, seguramente está corriendo hacia este -.

Chimuelo miro a Mildew con una increíble furia y siguió sacudiéndose.

-Calma…calma….En poco tiempo tú y yo seremos libres-rio.

Miles de horribles escenas pasaron por la mente de Chimuelo. Mildew diciéndole de esto a Alvin, toda la gente en Berk y lo peor, su amigo siendo atacado por un Caldero, incluso la muerte de su amigo. La muerte de Hipo.

-Ahora hay que irnos, no queremos que Hipo nos encuentre aquí ¿Correcto? El ya tiene una cita con…otro dragón-rio el anciano.

Poco a poco el anciano movió al dragón.

-Pesas más de lo que aparentas eh dragón…-.

Chimuelo miro con demasiada preocupación el punto donde se supone su amigo debería ir, intentaba como podía quitarse sus ataduras pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Lo único que el Furia Nocturna podía esperar era que Odín protegiera a su amigo y que este pudiera salir de la Isla…o al menos de las garras de lo que le esperaba…

**. . .**

Hipo se acercaba a él punto donde debía estar Chimuelo. Ya podía visualizarse abrazando a su amigo y volando con él.

A pesar de su pierna, la bajada de aquella cumbre había sido increíblemente rápida, solo tropezó unas cuantas veces por la velocidad que llevaba.

Le faltaban solo algunos metros.

-¡Amigo!-gritó con emoción-¡Amigo ya casi llego! ¡Allá voy!-.

Hipo estaba tan cerca.

Cuando Hipo llegó volteó hacia todos lados en busca de Chimuelo. No había ningún rastro del dragón.

-¡Chimuelo!-gritó confuso-¿Pero qué…?-.

Caminó un poco por el lugar.

-¿Me habré equivocado de lugar?-.

Hipo saco su mapa.

-No…-.

Hipo buscaba a Chimuelo, encontró algo. Una marca de fuego.

-Esta marca es de plasma…-dijo acercándose a esta.

Hipo se arrodilló para ver esta marca mejor.

-Chimuelo estuvo aquí…o lo que escucho-susurró.

Se puso de pie y a unos metros de él cerca de una roca observo algo, algo negro.

Fue hacia esta y la recogió del suelo.

-Una escama…-exclamó.

Hipo sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

-Chimuelo…-dijo.

Era más que obvio que el dragón definitivamente había estado ahí, aunque no podía verse hacia a donde había ido. Era imposible que se fuera volando así que cualquier pista de él debería estar en el suelo.

-Supongo…que…debió haber ido a buscarme…si, seguramente eso hizo…pero… ¿Hacia dónde?-susurró.

Mientras caminaba escuchó algo de su lado izquierdo. Se detuvo y volteó a ver que había.

-¿Chimuelo?-preguntó.

Decidió acercarse muy despacio al lugar de donde había venido aquel ruido. Tenía un mal presentimiento…de hecho, estaba casi seguro que aquel ruido había sido el mismo que había escuchado Chimuelo…pero tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera su amigo.

Llego al "supuesto" lugar en donde había escuchado el sonido. No parecía haber nada, solo vegetación increíblemente densa.

-¿Chimuelo…? ¿Eres tu…?-preguntó en un tono de voz bajo.

Todo estaba en paz. Hipo se iba a retirar cuando algo se movió entre en la vegetación. Hipo se giró. Todo parecía estar en orden hasta que descubrió que algo había cambiado en el paisaje.

Miro fijamente toda la vegetación en su alrededor.

_"Verde…verde…más verde…"_ pensaba _"Verde…verde… ¿Qué?"_.

Hipo observó dos grandes ojos.

-¿Amigo?-preguntó Hipo.

Los ojos miraron a él joven vikingo con un increíble odio.

Hipo no pudo reaccionar. Solamente sintió un miedo escalofriante cuando vio al Caldero salir de su escondite y lanzarse hacia el.

* * *

**¡Booom! ¡Hola chicos como están! *Se esconde detrás de una roca* ¿Como están? xP**

**ValeryVampire: ¡Ay dioses la daga!Jajajaa el anciano mas odioso xP **

**srto: ¡Lo sabias! Jajaja gracias xP**

**LightInfinite18: Yo les dije que pronto muchas dudas estarían aclaradas jaja. **

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou: ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!**

**FANPyF: No te preocupes ;) **

**¿Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Chimuelo se liberara de sus ataduras? ¿Mildew recibirá su merecido? ¿Hipo estará a salvo? ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas y ustedes de leerlas con voz de anuncio de televisión? Jajajaja **

**Bien aquí esta el capítulo numero 23 de este fic ¡WOOOW 23!**

**No olviden pasarse también por mi segundo fic "The Last Letter" ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a las personas que se toman el tiempo y dedicación y demás de leer este fic.**

**Tengan bonita tarde yyyyyy nos leemos luego. **

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**


	25. Cap24: Persecución

**_Persecución. _**

-¡Ahhh!-un gritó interrumpió la tranquilidad de la Isla.

Chimuelo reconoció ese grito. Chimuelo más aterrado que nunca comenzó a moverse sin parar, tenía que soltarse de sus ataduras, tenía que ir a ayudar a su amigo, a Hipo.

-¡Shh! Dragón…no me dejaras oír-comentó Mildew.

Mildew suspiró.

-Ahhhh música para mis oídos, aunque…-Mildew frunció un poco el ceño-aunque no es suficiente…-.

Chimuelo se detuvo por un instante.

_"No es suficiente…"_.

Chimuelo sabía a lo que Mildew se refería, lo sabía perfectamente. El grito que había quedado en el aire era tan solo un grito de terror.

Chimuelo trató de pensar bien la situación.

Si, era un grito de terror, seguramente Hipo ya se había encontrado con el peligroso Caldero…pero…

_"No es suficiente"_.

A Mildew no le bastaba con eso, esa era solo una pequeña parte de la trampa, de él plan.

Chimuelo sabía qué tipo de grito quería el anciano. No quería uno de terror, no. El buscaba un grito más fuerte, más desgarrador. Un grito desgarrador que solo podía significar una cosa, una sola cosa, el trabajo estaba hecho…el plan había resultado a la perfección.

**. . .**

Hipo comenzó a correr, no importaba en qué dirección. El Caldero lo seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?-exclamó.

Hipo trataba de fijarse una dirección.

_"¿De dónde has salido?"_ pensaba.

El Caldero no paraba de seguir a Hipo.

_"Está bien, está bien, vamos Hipo piensa….¡Eso es!_ Hipo volteó a verlo sin parar de correr _"Tienes que entrenarlo"_.

La idea de encontrar a Chimuelo había desaparecido momentáneamente, por ahora lo único que le importaba a Hipo era escapar, que el Caldero lo perdiera de vista para tener una oportunidad de entrenarlo. Quizá la ayuda de un Caldero serviría para dar con el Furia Nocturna.

El Caldero furioso trataba como podía de alcanzar a Hipo.

-¡Ay dioses! ¡AY DIOSES!-exclamó-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía que huir de un dragón-.

Hipo no podía sacar su mapa para ver en qué punto podía perder a el dragón. Trataba de ubicarse pero no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Vegetación, vegetación, vegetación, todo lo que veía era vegetación.

_¡El Lago! _Pensó, pero inmediatamente eliminó esa idea.

_"Dragón marino Hipo recuerda: El Caldero ¡Es un dragón marino!"._

Se preguntaba si en la cumbre sería un buen lugar pero lo dudo al instante, era un lugar un poco abierto así que perderlo sería muy difícil.

Siguió avanzando.

Hipo necesitaba un escondite y pronto, comenzaba a cansarse y si perdía velocidad el Caldero detrás de él lo alcanzaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De un momento a otro una idea llegó a él joven vikingo.

_"La cueva… ¡los túneles!"_.

Hipo trató lo más que pudo recordar donde podía encontrarse.

_"¡Ya se!"_

Hipo al fin tenía una dirección.

Corrió unos metros más y pudo localizar la cueva. Se metió a esta sin dudarlo. El Caldero tenía la desventaja de no lanzar fuego así que sería más difícil poder localizar y cazar a su "presa".

Hipo se escondió detrás de una de las rocas de uno de los túneles que se encontraban ahí. Trato de regular de nuevo su respiración para que esta no revelara su ubicación.

_"Ok Hipo, piensa ¿Qué hago? No puedo hacer ningún ruido así que cálmate ya. Bien tengo que acercarme a ese dragón pero… ¿Cómo?_

El gran dragón entró olfateando.

Hipo sigilosamente comenzó a salir de la cueva por el túnel en donde estaba para ganar tiempo. Al salir se hizo a un lado.

-¿Debería tratar de entrenarlo o huir ahora que tengo la oportunidad?-.

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, un chorro enorme de agua hirviendo salió de la cueva.

-¡Ay dioses!-susurró.

Hipo sabía que en cualquier momento el Caldero se iba a dar cuenta de que Hipo ya no se encontraba dentro de esta e iba a salir más enojado que nunca. Así que sin pensar decidió ocultarse detrás de unos árboles cercanos a la entrada de la cueva para que cuando el Caldero saliera pudiera acercársele, así quizá podría entrenarlo.

Después de un rato el Caldero salió lentamente de la cueva, como si estuviera analizando el lugar en busca de su "presa".

Hipo se preparó, respiró muy hondo y salió de su escondite. Hipo se movió rápido, sabía que este era el momento, y quizá su única oportunidad para tocarlo y poder ganar su confianza para entrenarlo.

Logro llegar a la cabeza del dragón. Este se tranquilizó.

-Calma…calma…-susurraba Hipo mientras el Caldero bajaba la cabeza-Así es…tranquilo…-.

Hipo comenzaba a tranquilizarse como el dragón. Sabía que este dragón era peligroso, salvaje y entrenarlo…bueno, ni siquiera él lo había intentado.

Todo comenzaba a ir de maravilla. Hipo volteó al suelo y observo algo: Escamas.

-Espera…-.

Hipo las observó muy bien.

-Esas escamas…-.

Llegaron las imágenes de las escamas que había encontrado en el almacén y en el túnel.

-¡¿Eran tuyas?!-.

El dragón abrió sus ojos de golpe muy furioso y sin previo aviso lanzó una mordida a él joven vikingo.

-¡Wow!-.

Hipo velozmente pudo esquivar el ataque.

-¡¿Pero…cómo?!-exclamó Hipo aterrorizado.

La persecución comenzó de nuevo.

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el dragón ataco así? Ningún dragón antes había hecho eso , no entiendo ¿Y que rayos hacían sus escamas en Berk?"_ pensaba Hipo. Estaba muy confundido ¿Qué había sucedido con el Caldero?

Hipo comenzaba a agotarse, corría solo por inercia. Seguramente le había dado ya una vuelta entera a la Isla, había corrido todo este tiempo sin rumbo alguno.

Solo corría y esquivaba las plantas y uno que otro ataque del Caldero. El dragón no se rendía, quería a Hipo.

_"Debo descender y guiarlo hacia la costa…quizá ahí lo pierda, o prefiera irse al mar"_ pensó.

Sin alentar el ritmo se dirigió hacia la costa en donde habían estado el y Chimuelo. Estaba desesperado, entrenarlo ya no era una opción así que lo único que quedaba era perderlo, no podía correr por siempre, terminaría rendido, en algún momento tenía que parar.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza.

_"¿Y si Chimuelo está ahí?"._

Hipo cambió el rumbo, decidió volver a donde el ataque había comenzado.

Solo le quedaban unos metros cuando su pierna hizo que tropezara y cayera por una pequeña cumbre.

-¡Ahh!-exclamó al caer.

No podía parar de caer y rodar cumbre abajo, aunque al parecer esto le había dado un poco de ventaja.

Cuando al fin paro de caer intentó levantarse, sin embargo, estaba algo aturdido y adolorido así que como pudo comenzó a arrastrarse buscando algún escondite.

Estaba jadeando, no sabía si era por el temor de que el Caldero seguramente aun lo seguía o por el mismo cansancio de la larga persecución junto con la caída ¡Quizá ambas!

Encontró una gran roca cubierta por vegetación. Decidió esconderse ahí.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No podre levantarme y volver a correr ¿Cómo me voy a deshacer de él? ¿Y si me encuentra?"_.

Hipo observó que más adelante había otra pequeña cumbre.

_"Quizá si logro que caiga por esta…quizá…"_.

Hipo escuchó como el Caldero se acercaba. Con todas las fuerzas intento normalizar su respiración y dejar de jadear. No quería emitir ningún ruido, no quería que otra persecución iniciara, sabía que no podría continuar.

Sabía que el dragón estaba cerca , que aún estaba buscándolo y que no se rendiría.

Solo podía esperar a que se fuera.

Curioso déjà vu, solo podía esconderse e implorar que no lo encontrara.

* * *

**¡AY DIOSES! xP ¡Hola chicos! Jeje ¿Como están? *Se esconde***

**srto: Me alegra que te haya gustado**

**ValeryVampire: Gracias jaja ¡AY DIOS MIO LA ESPADA!**

**LightInfinite18: Jajajaja perdón por subirlos a esas horas pero aveces no tengo acceso a la computadora en esos momentos.**

**inmortable343: Muchas gracias, en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Yaz: Jajajaja gracias, y si muuuchas veces me dan los bloqueos de escritor, yo los llamo "Lagunas mentales" jajaja gracias.**

**Bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo numero 24. Chan chan chaaaaaan**

**Después de ver los reviews y ver el odio de la audiencia al anciano Mildew les quería hacer un recordatorio: Como les dije en el primer capitulo este fic se desarrolla entre la primera temporada de "Dragons: Riders of Berk" y "Dragons: Defenders of Berk" así que no puedo "eliminar" a Mildew como ustedes quisieran. Jeje**

**Bien chicos quiero agradecer a las personas de los reviews y a toda la gente que se toma su hermoso tiempo para leer este fanfic, en verdad gracias.**

**Espero como siempre que les este gustando, encantando, agradando, etc. **

**No olviden para los que no lo han leído ver mi otro fic llamado "The Last Letter", es gratis xP **

**Yyyyyy sin mas que decir...nos leemos luego.**


	26. Cap25: Mordida

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? **

**srto: Me alegra que te haya gustado x3**

**Yaz: Jajaja Muchísimas gracias, si afortunadamente mientras mas escriba mas desaparecen, jajajaaja si es una lastima.**

**ValeryVampire: Gracias ¡AY DIOSES EL MASO! **

**inmortable343: Jajajaja ohhh ya veras.**

**LightInfinite18: ¡Woooooo! ¡Cabezas sangre!  
**

**FANPyF: Gracias x3 Jajaja creo que todos lo odiamos.**

**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo numero 25 ¡Ay dioses!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Espero como sieeempre que les guste el cap, y que les este gustando todo el fic.**

**No olviden para los que aun no lo han leído pasarse por mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter".**

**Gracias a todos yyyy ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

**P.D: ¡No me mateen! Dx *Se esconde***

* * *

**_Mordida_**

-Están tardando demasiado-decía el anciano.

Mildew comenzaba a enfadarse.

Chimuelo estaba cansado. Pero no iba a rendirse, no pararía de forcejear.

Hace unos momentos en la Isla solo se oían gritos y rugidos pero ahora, todo estaba en silencio. Este estaba alterando a él Furia Nocturna, no sabía que pensar. El silencio podía significar muchas cosas: Hipo podía haber evitado al Caldero, Hipo quizá había matado…no, quizá había entrenado al dragón, o que el Caldero había terminado con Hipo, tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de emitir un grito…no…eso no, de cualquier forma si eso ya hubiera pasado el dragón ya habría regresado ¿No? Las conclusiones eran muchas y algunas peores que las anteriores.

-¡¿Quieres por el amor de Odín calmarte?!-susurró Mildew desesperado.

Chimuelo no le hizo caso y siguió.

Mildew azotó su bastón en el piso y se dirigió a Chimuelo. Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien señor Furia Nocturna ellos no deben vernos aquí y créeme que es mejor para los 2 que no nos encuentren-.

Chimuelo lo miraba con odio. Y continuaba moviéndose.

Mildew hacia lo que podía para no gritar furioso ante la actitud de él dragón.

Tomo con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Chimuelo, la mantuvo quieta frente a él y tratando de relajarse dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que pasara si nos encuentran? ¿Lo sabes? Bien te lo explicare: Si nos encuentran te aseguro que veras cada momento-.

Chimuelo lo miro temeroso.

-Sí, así es, mi Caldero no se detendrá, no hasta que acabe con Hipo, así que si nos encuentran Hipo te vera en esta situación, atrapado y tu podrás ver a Hipo…sí que lo veras, el ataque, cada gota de dolor escapando por su mirada, sus gritos…-.

Chimuelo estaba aterrado.

¿Cómo podía ser que Mildew…? ¿Cómo podía ser que ese anciano pudiera tener ese deseo inexplicable contra un joven? Tanta crueldad ¿De dónde había podido crearse tanto odio hacia Hipo a tal punto de que no importara nada? Que no importara que Hipo fuera el hijo de Estoico, que tuviera a un Furia Nocturna, incluso que fuera menor de edad ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho? ¿Traer dragones a Berk? Hipo jamás le había hecho daño a alguien, jamás.

-¿Estarás quieto?-preguntó Mildew con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo lo miro angustiado.

_"¡Por favor déjame ir!"_.

-Bien…así que por favor ¡Silencio!-exclamó.

**. . .**

El Caldero buscaba a Hipo. Hipo seguía en su escondite.

Hipo comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la caída y el de sus piernas.

Estaba sudando en frío.

El Caldero estaba cerca, aunque podría decirse que Hipo estaba fuera de peligro.

_"Tengo que idear un plan…y rápido" _pensó.

Observó la pequeña cumbre.

-Quizá si…quizá si lo hago caer…-.

Hipo comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo tiraría por esa cumbre a ese gran dragón?

-Aghh todo esto sería más fácil si… ¡Chimuelo!-.

El Caldero escucho esto y volteó.

Hipo puso su mano en su boca inmediatamente.

-Rayos…-susurró.

El Caldero se acercó un poco.

_"Tengo que hacer que caiga e inmediatamente ir a buscar a Chimuelo"_.

El Caldero ignoro el ruido que Hipo había hecho previamente y comenzó a buscar en otro lado cerca.

-¡Ay por todos los dioses Chimuelo por favor aparece!-susurró.

Hipo tomo una rama que se encontraba cerca de su escondite y se puso manos a la obra. En el piso comenzó a dibujar un plan para hacer que el Caldero cayera de esta cumbre.

Tenía que analizar bien la situación.

A pesar de que el Caldero cayera Hipo se encontraba en desventaja y si quería huir tenía que ser muy astuto, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para correr así que busco por todo el lugar el mejor camino para huir. El plan estaba casi completo. Después de huir iba a buscar a Chimuelo e irse de la Isla…o al menos con la ayuda de Chimuelo calmar a este dragón.

-Bien…necesito…ay no…-.

Hipo miro bien su plan.

-Tendré que ser carnada…-.

A Hipo obviamente no le agradaba esa idea en lo absoluto pero si quería atraer al dragón hacia esta pequeña cumbre y hacer que cayera necesitaría un estímulo…algo que el dragón quisiera.

-¿Pero cómo rayos hago eso…como le hago para no ponerme en peligro?-.

El plan tenía muchos detalles aun…pero eran solo eso, detalles.

Hipo no tenía opción…tenía que arriesgarse. Trato de buscar alguna forma de no poner su vida de promedio en el plan pero no había ninguna opción…o quizá la había, pero seguramente por la desesperación no se le había ocurrido.

Miro un árbol.

_"Bien…quizá si me pongo al lado de ese árbol…cuando el Caldero vaya por mi… ¡Eso es! Cuando él vaya por mi justo en el último momento me pondré detrás de ese árbol, así el caerá y yo estaré a salvo en el árbol…espero…" _pensó.

Hipo revisó su plan. Salió sigilosamente de su escondite y reviso el lugar, al parecer el Caldero no estaba por ahí.

Regresó a ver su plan por última vez y dio un gran suspiro.

-Bien…hay que actuar…-.

Hipo estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de que ya había hecho su plan había una posibilidad de que esta fallara y la situación no lo había dejado hacer un plan B.

Camino y se asomó a la cumbre, no era una caída mortal…pero seguramente una bastante dolorosa y larga.

Hipo no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar al dragón. No quería lastimar a ninguno desde que se hicieron las pases, pero el dragón estaba muy alterado y, por alguna razón que no conocía, estaba bastante furioso.

El árbol estaba extremadamente cerca de la cumbre pero si se sostenía bien al momento de escapar del dragón no había peligro alguno de caer.

Hipo se posiciono al lado del árbol.

-Bien Hipo…es ahora o nunca-susurró.

Hipo visualizó al Caldero, estaba a unos 9 metros aproximadamente, tomo mucho aire y dejo que el plan iniciara…

-¡HEY DRAGÓN!-gritó.

El Caldero volteó inmediatamente y comenzó a correr hacia Hipo.

-¡ESO ES VEN A MI!_-_la voz de Hipo estaba algo cortada, los nervios estaban apoderándose de él. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos…antes de que arruinaran alguna parte del plan.

El dragón estaba solo a 2 metros de distancia y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-.

Estaba a menos de un metro. Hipo esperó el momento adecuado y se movió velozmente hacia el árbol.

El dragón estaba a punto de caer cuando algo sucedió.

Una de las alas del dragón se había atorado entre la vegetación del árbol.

El peso del dragón hizo que el árbol estuviera a medio caer. Hipo tuvo que reaccionar rápido y sostenerse de una rama del tronco junto con mucha vegetación.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó.

Hipo terminó colgando del árbol.

-¡Ay dioses! ¡Ay dioses!-.

El dragón rugía.

Hipo trataba de trepar al árbol para estar fuera de peligro pero no lo lograba, solo podía colgar de ambas manos.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó desesperado tratando de subir.

El Caldero no podía moverse mucho, si lo hacia el árbol caería por la cumbre y con este ellos 2.

El dragón observo una piedra que estaba a corta distancia.

Con astucia se impulsó con esta y su ala libre y pudo volver a la cima liberando su ala. Hipo aun colgaba del árbol.

El dragón se acercó al árbol, este trono.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Se caerá!-exclamaba Hipo asustado.

El dragón lo ignoro y se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el joven vikingo lanzó una mordida.

-¡Ahhh!-Hipo tuvo que soltarse de una mano para poder esquivarla.

La mandíbula del dragón quedo entre la rama que sostenía Hipo.

El Caldero furioso arrancó la rama levantándola junto con Hipo.

-¡Déjame!-.

Hipo se soltó de la rama y cayó en el tronco. Trato de correr pero el dragón rápidamente se lo impidió.

-No…por favor no-decía agitado.

El dragón lo estaba llevando al final del árbol.

-¡Para!-rogaba Hipo.

El dragón le estaba haciendo retroceder. Hipo en un intento de escapar resbaló.

El Caldero seguía avanzando, lo tenía.

-¡No…Por favor! ¡NO!-imploraba-¡CHIMUELO! ¡CHIMUELO POR FAVOR VEN! ¡CHIMUELO TE NECESITO!-Hipo estaba al borde.

El Caldero hizo una pequeña sonrisa y lanzó la mordida.

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritó Hipo…


	27. Cap26: En Berk

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? **

**Yaz: Lo se...Lo se...**

**gaelda12: Estemmm quiero hacha ._.**

**srto: Si, todos queremos su cabeza xP**

**LightInfinite18: ¡TODOOOS CONTRA MILDEW!**

**Bieeeen chicos aquí esta el capítulo numero 26. **

**Amigos lectores...les tengo una posible mala noticia. Es probable que este fuera unos cuantos días, por lo tanto no podre subir el sig cap. Aun no se cuando, espero que sea el jueves para poder subir el siguiente el miércoles, si no es así voy a hacer todo lo posible para subirlo lo antes posible.**

** Espero que les este gustando el fic y les guste este cap :D **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo, dedicación, etc. Para leer este fic.**

**Para los que no lo han leído los invito a pasarse por mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter" :D**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos y nos leemos luego.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**_En Berk…_**

-Patapez ¿Y si vamos a la academia? Ya sabes…para olvidar un poco todo esto-dijo Astrid.

-Claro Astrid que mejor lugar para olvidar a Hipo que la academia-exclamó de manera sarcástica.

-¿Vas a ir o no?-preguntó molesta.

-Bueno vamos-.

Astrid y Patapez caminaban por la aldea en busca de Patán y los gemelos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando encontraron a uno de ellos.

-¡Patán a la Academia ahora!-ordenó Astrid en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Oh mi preciosa quiere verme ahí?-dijo haciéndose el galán.

-¡Patán vamos a entrenar!-.

-Claro…entrenar…-respondió Patán con una sonrisa mirando a Dientepúa.

Patán se subió a Dientepúa y siguió a Patapez y a Astrid.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?-preguntó Patapez.

-¿No los ves?-respondió Astrid.

-No…-.

-¿Y tú Patán?-.

Astrid volteó a verlo y él estaba viéndola con una mirada coqueta.

-¡Patán!-.

-¿Qué mi querida?-.

-Aghhh ¡Busca a Brutacio y a Brutilda!-.

-¿Por qué querría ver a esos dos si te puedo ver a ti?-.

-¡Escucha si no quieres que te tire de ese dragón búscalos!-.

-¡Como tú digas Astrid!-.

Astrid suspiró.

Pasó una hora y no había rastro alguno de los gemelos.

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron esos 2?-preguntó Astrid.

-No lo sé…siempre están causando estragos por Berk…-comentó Patapez.

-¿Es necesario entrenar con esos tontos?-exclamó Patán.

-Los gemelos…un Cremallerus…déjame pensar… ¡Sí!-explicó Patapez.

-Ustedes vayan a La Academia yo iré a preguntar por ellos-.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Patapez.

-Si…-.

-Bien Patán vámonos-.

Patán siguió a Patapez sin mucho ánimo.

Astrid no sabía en si a quien preguntarle. Se acercó a uno que otro vikingo pero ninguno de ellos sabía de aquellos 2. Astrid observó a Estoico por la aldea caminando hacia el almacén junto con Bocón.

_"Estoico se ve muy normal…"_ pensó.

Astrid se acercó con curiosidad. Se colocó a un lado del almacén para poder escuchar lo que Estoico, Bocón y Abono (el cual se encontraba dentro del almacén) decían.

La joven rubia no lo podía creer. Ellos 3 estaban teniendo una conversación como de costumbre solo que se escuchaban risas y una que otra broma del jefe.

_"¿Hipo regreso?" _ Se preguntó Astrid al escuchar a Estoico.

Una vez que salieron Estoico se dirigió al Gran Recinto y Bocón a la Herrería.

Astrid decidió seguir a Bocón para enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hola Bocón-dijo al entrar.

-¡Hola Astrid!-contestó-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó.

-Nada…-exclamó con inocencia.

-Claro…-exclamó este sin creerle.

-Oye ¿Hipo esta de regreso?-.

-¿Hipo?-.

-Si…-.

-No…Hipo sigue desaparecido…-.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-exclamó confusa.

-Si así es… ¿Qué te hizo pensar que había regresado?-.

-Bueno yo…pensé…-.

Astrid no podía decirle a Bocón que estaba prácticamente "espiando" su conversación en el almacén.

-¿Qué pensaste?-.

-Es que vi a Estoico y…-.

-Ohhh ya se…-Bocón dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si…viste la actitud de Estoico…-.

-Claro…fue exactamente eso…-exclamó Astrid dándole la razón a Bocón.

-Bueno Astrid…Estoico no podía continuar así…tú lo viste-.

-Si…estaba muy mal-.

-No Astrid…está mal-.

-Pero…-.

-No lo parece…lo sé, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Estoico ha tenido que soportar muchísimas cosas: Los dragones, batallas, la pierna de Hipo…pero hay cosas que por muy vikingo que seas…te romperán…-.

-¿Por ejemplo…?-.

-La pérdida de la esposa de Estoico…-.

Astrid se quedó callada.

-Ahora Astrid imagínate…perder a tu esposa…y luego a tu hijo…-.

-Pobre de Estoico…-.

-Lo se…yo entiendo que Estoico esta devastado, entiendo su dolor, pero no puedo dejar que Estoico se derrumbe. Y aunque no lo creas yo también siento su dolor. Hipo es como de mi familia…tengo fe en que está bien, pero…eso no quita la preocupación-.

-Lo se…entonces ¿Esta fingiendo?-.

-Así es…-.

-Oh…-.

Astrid se sentía mal, sabía que Estoico estaba preocupado…pero no sabía a qué grado llegaba su dolor.

-Bien ¿Eso es todo?-.

-Si…-dijo Astrid.

Astrid salió de la herrería pero inmediatamente volvió a ella recordando lo que tenía que hacer.

-Oye Bocón, casi lo olvidaba ¿Has visto a Brutacio y Brutilda?-preguntó.

-No… ¿Por qué?-.

-Es que no los hemos visto en todo Berk…-explicó.

-¿Esos 2 torpes también desaparecieron?-.

-Eso parece…-.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Bocón-Lo que nos faltaba, los jinetes están desapareciendo-.

-Pero ¿Cómo por qué desaparecerían los gemelos?-.

-No lo sé, son ellos, pueden haber miles de razones…Ay Odín-dijo frotándose los ojos.

-No era mi intención preocuparte…-.

-No te preocupes Astrid... ¿Estoico sabe de esto?-.

-Por lo que se, aun no…-.

-Bien…gracias por decírmelo primero, no se lo digas, yo lo hare-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-¿Crees que Estoico está en su mejor forma para recibir la noticia de otra desaparición?-.

-Buen punto…-.

Astrid se fue de la herrería y fue a El Ruedo.

Los chicos la vieron entrar.

-¿Astrid?-preguntó Patapez.

-¿Qué?-respondió algo distraída.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-No…es solo que, fui a preguntar y nadie ha visto a Brutacio y Brutilda-.

-¿Enserio?-exclamó Patán-Bueno otros 2 que se van-.

-¿También desaparecieron?-.

-Al parecer…-.

-¿Cómo que "también"?-preguntó Patán.

-Hipo…-explico Astrid.

-El no desapareció-.

-¿Ah no?-preguntaron Astrid y Patapez casi a coro.

-No…el simplemente se fue y nos dejó, es todo-.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

-Bueno técnicamente si se fue…pero no ha regresado así que cuenta como desaparición-.

-Como digas Patapez, yo seguiré creyendo que ese torpe nos dejó-.

-¡Como sea!-exclamó Astrid frustrada por los comentarios de Patán-Hipo no es nuestra prioridad, es de Estoico, nuestra prioridad son los gemelos-.

-Bien dicho Astrid-dijo Patapez.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga de ellos dos? Seguro están perdidos en algún lado de Berk peleando o discutiendo…-.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero creo que Patán tiene razón-comentó Patapez.

-Bien… ¿Nos dividiremos para buscar?-.

-¿Y si mejor voy contigo?-preguntó Patán.

-¿Y si mejor te golpeo en la cara?-.

-¿En dónde busco?-exclamó Patán.

-No lo sé-dijo Astrid subiéndose a Tormenta-solo búsquenlos-.

Los dos jinetes se subieron a sus respectivos dragones y se fueron.

**. . .**

Estoico regresaba de un largo y agotador día de ser jefe en Berk, aún era temprano pero decidió volver a su casa antes de que siquiera la noche se asomara.

Llego y se sentó. A los pocos minutos entró Bocón.

-Buenas tardes amigo-.

-Buenas tardes Bocón-.

-Traje algo de pollo para la comer-.

-Pues adelante, me muero de hambre-Estoico rio un poco.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-.

-Agotador…como siempre-.

-¿Y qué tal estas?-.

-Un poco cansado eso es todo…-.

Bocón notaba un tono muy extraño en su voz.

-Estoico…me refiero a que tal estas…-.

Estoico volteó a ver a Bocón. Su mirada cambió por completo.

-¿Tu cómo crees Bocón?-exclamó con tristeza.

-Ay amigo…-.

-Un día más sin mi hijo…-dijo tras un gran suspiro.

-¿Ay algo que pueda hacer?-.

-No Bocón…lamentablemente no…-.

-Amigo sé que todo esto te duele y que te consume pero ten la cabeza en alto, todo va a estar bien-Bocón intentó consolarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien-repitió Bocón-¿En verdad Bocón? ¿Todo va a estar bien? Mi hijo lleva días desaparecido y perdóname si soy muy pesimista pero para mí eso no está bien-.

-Amigo…-Bocón no sabía que decir-Me pregunto que pensara Hipo-dijo intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si…me pregunto que pensara Hipo en estos momentos, digo: días fuera de casa, lejos de su propio padre, de sus amigos, de su hogar…-.

-Tiene a Chimuelo Bocón, no sé si en verdad piense en nosotros…-.

-Debe de pasar por su cabeza algo de esto Estoico…-.

-Ay no lo sé… ¿Qué podría pensar un joven de 15 años el cual huyo de su casa?-.

-Es por eso que me lo pregunto-.

Estoico solo bajo la mirada.

-Ten fe en que volverá Estoico-.

-No es eso lo que más me duele ahora Bocón…-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es la preocupación Bocón. Sé que mi hijo tiene a su dragón y Chimuelo ha demostrado que sin importar que el protegerá a Hipo…pero, no sé, tengo una sensación, una sensación de un padre que siente que algo le sucede a su hijo-.

Bocón solo lo miro.

-Siento que mi hijo me necesita…-.

Estoico suspiro…


	28. Cap27: 24 horas

**¡Hola chicos! ¡Regrese! xP **

**srto: Gracias por comprender :)**

**FANPyF: Bueno veremos si la teoría era verdadera.**

**Yaz: El instinto de un padre nunca falla**

**LightInfinite18: ¡No Astrid con Patán no! Jajajaja ¡Anti-Mildew! ¡Anti-Mildew!**

**ValeryVampire: Ya lo veras, ya lo veras**

**Bueno chicos algo que se me olvido comentar (Espero que no haya sido un problema) El anterior capítulo se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que el de Mordida, solo era ese detalle. **

**¡Wow Capítulo numero 27 que cooooosaaas! **

**Bien chicos perdón por ausentarme y no subir cap el miércoles pero aquí esta sin falta. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo, la dedicación y demás de leer este fic.**

** A los que aún no lo han leído los invito a leer mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter" :D**

**Espero como siiieeempre que les este gustando el fic y que les guste el cap.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos yyyy Nos leemos luego.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**_24 Horas_**

Hipo hizo una mueca de dolor. Al momento en el que el Caldero lanzó la mordida este trato de defenderse levantando su brazo derecho, el dragón lo había mordido.

Cuando enterró sus dientes en su brazo derecho Hipo dio un grito de dolor.

El Caldero como última acción levantó a Hipo aun con sus dientes en su brazo y lo soltó haciendo que cayera a la cumbre.

Hipo cayó, rodó por la cumbre, termino lleno de tierra y vegetación. La caída lo dejo inconsciente.

**. . .**

Chimuelo y Mildew escucharon aquel grito, este se había escuchado por toda la Isla. Mildew sonrió. Chimuelo estaba aterrado, ahora más que nunca trataba de librarse.

-Al fin-susurró Mildew.

Chimuelo sabía lo que ocurría, desgraciadamente…el trabajo estaba hecho, el plan había salido a la perfección.

-Oh pobre Chimuelo…-dijo sínico.

A los pocos minutos el Caldero volvió.

-Muy bien hecho amigo mío, me enorgulleces-exclamó acariciándolo.

El Caldero tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Chimuelo gruñó.

-¡Oh Chimuelo es verdad! Casi me olvido de ti…-Mildew lo señaló con su bastón-¿Que dices Hongo? ¿Lo dejamos ir?-Preguntó a su oveja.

La oveja solo lo miro.

-Si tienes razón no ha sido un dragón bueno…pero yo no tengo ningún plan para ti…-.

Mildew miró al Caldero y subió a la oveja en su espalda.

-Escúchame bien Furia Nocturna, como soy un hombre bondadoso te dejare ir…pero no se te ocurra hacer algún movimiento en falso…-.

Chimuelo solo lo miraba con furia _"¡Te atrapare!"_.

-Bien te lo explicare de la manera en que puedas entenderme. Tienes dos opciones dragón: Puedes ir a por mí, atacarme y todo lo que tú quieras o ir en busca de Hipo sin perder tiempo, encontrarlo y en un dado caso que se pueda…ayudarlo…recuerda que tengo un Caldero…y va a dar pelea…y quizá Hipo…te necesite…-.

Chimuelo lo odiaba…pero tenía razón no podría hacer las dos cosas…y su elección estaba más que clara, su prioridad era Hipo.

-¿Has decidido?-preguntó.

Chimuelo bajo la mirada y asintió.

-Bien…-.

El anciano se acercó al Furia Nocturna y temeroso comenzó a quitarle las ataduras. Chimuelo estaba ansioso ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Al final le quito el bozal. Chimuelo se sacudió un poco, miro al anciano…

-Oh no…-susurró este nervioso.

Chimuelo solo lo miro y lanzo un rugido increíblemente fuerte, lo suficiente para que Mildew saliera corriendo de la Isla junto con la oveja y el Caldero.

Una vez hecho esto Chimuelo comenzó a correr.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Chimuelo observó ciertos rastros de agua, aún estaba caliente.

El dragón las siguió, los rastros lo llevaron a una pequeña cumbre. Ya no había más rastros.

Decidió bajar por esta a ver que encontraba.

Al bajar por esta cumbre descubrió una cumbre más. Esta tenía un árbol a medio caer.

Chimuelo se acercó y olfateo.

Sin duda alguna Hipo había estado ahí.

Comenzó a darle vueltas al lugar en busca de su amigo pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera una pista.

Decidió volver a revisar el árbol.

Antes de llegar al borde descubrió una mancha diminuta, esta era de color rojo.

Chimuelo comenzó a sentir temor.

Se asomó a la cumbre. Decidió bajar por esta.

Al llegar abajo no veía nada.

El Furia Nocturna corría en busca de él. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo había escuchado gritar apenas hace 10 minutos.

No sabía por dónde buscar, después de todo, no se encontraban en Berk.

Algo malo había pasado y Chimuelo lo sabía. En su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Trataba de ignorarlas pero el solo recordar ese desgarrador grito hacía que todas volvieran, cada una más horrible que la anterior.

Decidió relajarse para poder concentrarse más y poder encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación escucho algo, un sonido muy leve. Volteo a todos lados para poder encontrar el origen del sonido. Volvió a escucharse, ahora un poco más fuerte. Era como un gemido. Se dirigió hacía este y encontró un pequeño bulto entre muchas hojas y tierra.

Le quito algunas de estas hojas y descubrió una pierna de metal ¡Era el!

Con más prisa comenzó a quitarle todas las hojas que pudo. Después de esto lo aprecio bien. Al parecer había caído y rodado hasta llegar ahí.

El dragón se alarmo demasiado, Hipo estaba inconsciente y lo peor de todo…su manga del brazo derecho estaba teñida de rojo.

Chimuelo estaba asustado ¿Qué debía hacer?

_"Hipo… ¡HIPO! ¡Despierta!"_.

Chimuelo no sabía si moverlo, tenía miedo de lastimarlo.

Decidió recostarse junto a él a esperar a que despertara…si es que despertaba.

Pasaron horas, la noche comenzaba a llegar.

Chimuelo sentía mucha angustia.

Se puso de pie, iba a caminar para buscar algo de comida cuando escuchó otro gemido de Hipo. Inmediatamente volteó.

Chimuelo se acercó poco a poco. Hipo abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Chimuelo se animó.

_"¡Hipo!"_.

Hipo veía borroso, solo podía observar una sombra gigante delante de el.

Al poco tiempo visualizo bien aquella sombra.

-¿Chi…Chimuelo?-preguntó.

Chimuelo se acercó y lo lamió.

-Amigo…eres tu…ay amigo perdóname por lo que paso yo…-.

Chimuelo lo miro tratando de decirle que no importaba.

-Me alegra volverte a ver…-.

Hipo sonrió. Chimuelo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tenías razón amigo…debí haberte hecho caso…-Hipo estaba a punto de ponerse de pie-Deberíamos irn…. ¡ahh!-Hipo no pudo levantarse.

Chimuelo lo miro preocupado.

-No te…no te preocupes amigo estoy bien…solo fue la caída…-.

Chimuelo sabía que no era así. Se acercó y olfateó su brazo derecho.

-No pasó nada…-.

Chimuelo hizo una expresión de: _"Hipo déjame ver"_.

Hipo suspiró y subió la manga. En su brazo estaba claramente la marca de la mordida del Caldero.

Chimuelo se asustó.

-Chimuelo cálmate estoy…bien…solo algo cansado… ¿Podrías llevarme a la playa?-.

Chimuelo asintió. Pero no estaba convencido. Sabía que esa mordida no era cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a la playa y el joven vikingo le pidió a su dragón que lo llevara al mar para quitarse la tierra y las hojas aun adheridas, también para limpiar un poco la herida.

Después de esto Chimuelo se fue y trajo un tronco en el cual Hipo pudiera recargarse y encendió una fogata.

-Gracias amigo…-.

Chimuelo observaba la mordida.

-Perdóname…creo que no podre traerte la cena hoy-.

_"No te preocupes"_. Chimuelo se puso de pie y se propuso a encontrar el mismo la cena para ambos.

Hipo estaba tranquilo mirando el fuego cuando una ráfaga de dolor inundo su cuerpo, este provenía sobretodo del brazo derecho.

Trato de contenerse, no quería gritar, si lo hacía iba a alterar a Chimuelo y era algo que no quería.

Decidió solamente presionar su brazo.

Chimuelo llegó con 4 pescados.

-¿Quién lo diría amigo? Eres bueno pescando-.

Chimuelo sonrió.

Hipo puso como siempre su pez en una vara y lo puso a cocer. Chimuelo comió los 3 pescados restantes, estaba acostumbrado a comer más pero sabía que Hipo no estaba en condiciones como para ir por pescado.

Cuando terminaron Chimuelo se recostó junto a Hipo. Después de unos minutos Chimuelo se quedó dormido, había sido un día de muchas emociones.

Hipo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas el dolor pero era insoportable. Hipo a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Chimuelo sabía que las cosas no iban bien ¡Lo había mordido un Caldero! Intentó ignorar el dolor y dormir, quizá eso le ayudaría.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos recordó algo que le había dicho su padre:

_"si tienes el veneno en tu sangre, estarás muerto en 24 horas"_

-24 horas…-susurró Hipo.


	29. Cap28: Peor

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? **

**Yaz: ¡Tranquilízate! Si no te dará un paro y no podrás leer lo que viene Jajajaja ya pronto veras lo que pasa**

**ValeryVampire: Jajajaja gracias ¡Corran todos tiene una espada!**

**gaelda12: ¡Cálmate! Aun que voy a ser sincera este cap si tomo bastante tiempo para hacerlo**

**LightInfinite18: ¡CORRE MILDEW CORRE!**

**FANPyF: Que te digo jajaaja  
**

**shinobydakira.93: Me alegra que estés así con mi fic jejeje yo también estoy así...y la que escribe soy yo jaja **

**Bien chicos aquí esta el capítulo numero 28, dioos ¿nos estamos acercando a el final? ¡Ya lo veremos! Jajajaa**

**Espero que este cap les guste y que les este gustando el fic en general.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a toda esa gente que se toma el tiempo y dedicación para leer este fic**

**Recuerden que tengo otro fic llamado "The Last Letter", si aun no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo :D**

**De nuevo muchas gracias yyyyy nos leemos luego.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**Peor**

Chimuelo despertó.

Abrió los ojos y dio un largo bostezo.

A penas se asomaba el sol, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana. Decidió ir por el desayuno.

Se dirigió al mar. Tardo un poco pero pudo conseguir 6 pescados. Cuando regresó iba a despertar a Hipo para que el tomara el suyo y el Furia Nocturna se comiera los restantes.

Llego al tronco que había traído para Hipo la noche anterior pero se llevó una gran sorpresa: Hipo no estaba ahí.

Chimuelo soltó el pescado y comenzó a preocuparse.

_"¿Dónde rayos esta Hipo?" _se preguntaba.

Chimuelo asustado olfateó todo el lugar. Estaba a punto de rugir cuando escucho algo a unos cuantos metros de él.

Se acercó un poco. Antes de que llegara se preparó para cualquier cosa, como atacar.

Lo que fuera que estaba emitiendo los sonidos se encontraba tras una gran roca.

A pocos centímetros observo algo: una bota.

_"Ahí estas"._

Chimuelo se asomó. Efectivamente Hipo estaba ahí tirado, como si estuviera dormido.

El dragón lo movió un poco.

-¿Eh?-susurró Hipo-Oh amigo…eres tu…-.

Chimuelo lo miro como si dijera: _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_.

-Perdón amigo…vine a buscar algo…-Hipo alzó su brazo-Quizá me desmaye antes de volver al tronco...-.

Con la vegetación de la Isla Hipo había creado una especie de venda. Esta estaba algo manchada de rojo.

Chimuelo hizo una expresión de: _"No vuelvas a irte, me asustaste"_.

Chimuelo dio unos pasos, volteó a ver a Hipo e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

-En un momento voy amigo…-.

Hipo trató de ponerse de pie pero al intentar dar un paso cayó. Chimuelo fue de inmediato a auxiliarlo.

-Estoy bien amig…-Hipo hizo una mueca y presiono su brazo derecho.

Chimuelo gruñó angustiado.

Hipo no respondía solo presionaba su brazo.

Chimuelo lo movió un poco.

-Ay amigo yo…-Hipo volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Chimuelo a pesar de no haber visto lo que había pasado con Mildew cuando lo mordió un Caldero sabía que era justo lo que le estaba pasando a Hipo.

Chimuelo trato de hacer que Hipo subiera a él. Después de un largo tiempo lo logro.

El joven vikingo no decía nada, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos.

Chimuelo lo dejo en el tronco.

_"Amigo ¿Qué tienes?"_.

-Amigo… ¿Qué te parece si…me traes algo de vegetación para…más tarde hacer un cambio de "venda"?-.

Chimuelo preocupado asintió y se adentró en la Isla.

Una vez que Chimuelo salió de la vista de Hipo, el joven vikingo comenzó a retorcerse. Se estaba aguantando todos los gritos de dolor, todo ese sufrimiento por Chimuelo. No quería que se preocupara de más.

Chimuelo a pocos metros notó esto, sabía que Hipo estaba mal… ¡Muy mal!

Chimuelo regresó como si no hubiera visto lo anterior.

-Gracias amigo…-dijo Hipo cuando Chimuelo dejó la vegetación en el suelo.

Desde la mordida habían pasado ya 10 horas, le quedaban solo 14.

Hipo tomó el pescado que le había traído Chimuelo y como pudo lo calentó.

Chimuelo comió los pescados restantes.

Al terminar su pescado Hipo volvió a apretar su brazo.

Chimuelo solo lo miraba.

-Sabes que amigo…yo creo que…-Hipo hizo nuevamente una mueca-Creo que me recostare, quiero descansar un poco-.

Chimuelo asintió.

Hipo se giró dándole la espalda a Chimuelo.

El Furia Nocturna sabía que esto no lo había hecho para acomodarse, o quizá sí, pero sobre todo era para que él no pudiera mirarlo. Chimuelo no sabía qué hacer. Hipo necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de alguien en Berk.

Tenían que volver ¿Pero cómo? Chimuelo no podía volar por si solo y era muy evidente que Hipo no estaba en condiciones como para volarlo, es más, dudaba que el pudiera controlar su cola. A pesar de que hubieran pasado solo 10 horas Hipo no se veía bien, por más que aparentara era muy notorio su estado. El dragón tenía que hallar una solución en menos de 14 horas.

Chimuelo decidió ir a buscar más comida o algo que quizá le pudiera servir a Hipo o a él mismo en la Isla así que se adentró en ella dejando a Hipo solo.

El Furia Nocturna encontró unos frutos que el e Hipo habían comido anteriormente. Los dos necesitarían agua y el siempre en su bolsa llevaba una pequeña vasija así que como pudo la saco y se dirigió a uno de los lagos para tomar un poco de agua.

Chimuelo hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver a meter la vasija en la bolsa, después de todo…era un dragón no un humano. Después de lograrlo bebió un poco en el lago.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora y media. Chimuelo aún estaba merodeando por la Isla. Estaba a punto de tomar más frutos para los dos cuando el silencio de la Isla fue interrumpido: Un espantoso grito.

Chimuelo sin pensar dejo los frutos donde estaban y corrió, sabía perfectamente el origen del grito.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la playa.

Cuando llego Hipo estaba recostado en posición fetal. Estaba presionando con toda su fuerza posible su brazo derecho. Parecía que incluso estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Chimuelo preocupado por su mejor amigo lo movió un poco.

-Amigo estoy bi…estoy bien no te… ¡Aghh!-.

Solo había pasado una hora y media y la condición de Hipo estaba empeorando.

Después de unos minutos al fin el dolor disminuyo.

Chimuelo lo miro.

-Lo siento amigo…solo…solo…-Hipo no sabía que decirle. Era extremadamente obvio que no se encontraba bien y Chimuelo no era tonto, seguramente lo sabía desde el principio-Ay amigo…-.

Chimuelo se acercó para que Hipo tomara la bolsa que siempre llevaba con la vasija.

-¿Qué encontraste?...-.

Hipo encontró el agua.

-Gracias amigo estoy sediento…-.

Hipo bebió un poco de agua de la vasija. Chimuelo se alivió un poco.

-Deberías comer los frutos…yo con el pescado de hace rato tengo suficiente…-.

Chimuelo solo tomo unos cuantos.

Pasaron unos minutos e Hipo volvió a estremecerse y presionar su brazo. Pareciera que el dolor aparecía solo por momentos, como si fueran ataques, estaban por un rato y de un momento a otro se calmaban.

En los ataques Chimuelo se acercaba y se recostaba junto a él hasta que el dolor disminuyera.

Ahora solo quedaban 12 horas. Hipo trató de volar a Chimuelo pero evidentemente no pudo.

Chimuelo no se separaba de Hipo, no quería volver a dejarlo solo. Y menos sabiendo que había la posibilidad de que mientras él estuviera fuera Hipo sentiría otra ráfaga de dolor.

Hipo trataba de relajar a Chimuelo pero el cómo su amigo sabían que tenían que hacer algo y rápido porque el tiempo se iba terminar y con este la vida del joven vikingo.

**. . .**

-¡Tonto deberíamos regresar!-.

-¡Fue tu idea el seguir al dragón!-.

-¡Por supuesto que no fue tuya!-.

-¡Fue tuya!-.

Los Gemelos habían estado volando desde hace horas, quizá desde hace un día persiguiendo a un pequeño Terrible Terror. Estaban hambrientos y desesperados al igual que Barf y Belch.

-¡Bien entonces regresemos!-exclamó Brutacio.

-¡No seas bobo Barf y Belch no tienen suficiente energía como para regresar!-.

Brutacio frunció el ceño al saber que su hermana tenía razón.

-¿Y dónde paramos tonta?-.

-No se…-.

El Terrible Terror se veía cansado pero no paraba de volar.

-¿A dónde rayos se dirige?-preguntó Brutilda.

-Sea donde sea ese dragón está loco…-.

El pequeño dragón después de un kilómetro comenzó a descender lentamente.

-¡Mira!-exclamó Brutilda-Quizá está a punto de llegar a su destino-.

-O a punto de morir de cansancio…-.

Estaban volando a mucha altura así que no podían ver nada por las nubes, en cuanto los hermanos comenzaron a descender al igual que el pequeño dragón vieron a donde se dirigía.

-Mira Brutacio una Isla-dijo señalando esta.

-Ya la vi-.

-¿Crees que ahí se dirigía?-.

-Pues se dirija a esta o no tenemos que descansar-.

-¿A la Isla?-dijo Bruticia con una sonrisa.

-Amo cuando me lees la mente hermana-.

Los gemelos chocaron como siempre sus cascos y casi a coro dijeron:

-¡Barf, Belch a la Isla!...-.


	30. Cap29: Encuentros

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

**Ok primero lo primero: Quiero pedirles una gigante disculpa. Se que me demore demasiado pero bueno el por que de mi ausencia se resume en:**

**El 6 (miércoles) fue mi cumpleaños :D Y los demás días no pude tener acceso a la computadora por horario, salidas, y demás que yo no planee. Hasta ahorita tuve acceso a mi maquina. En verdad lo lamento chicos, saben que prácticamente siempre subo puntual cada 2 días. En verdad perdón. Peeero aquí esta ya sin falta el capitulo 29 (Ya casi llegamos a los 30 ¡ahhhh!).**

**shinobydakira.93: Si ojala lo encuentren.**

**srto: Que bueno que te gustara el cap :D**

**FANPyF: ¡Gemelos a la vista!**

**Yaz: Créeme, yo también estoy al borde de la crisis emocional...luego recuerdo que soy yo la que tiene que escribir...jaja.**

**ValeryVampire: Yo también D:**

**LightInfinite18: Al fin llegaron.  
**

**Bien chicos, el fin de este fic apenas y es visible al horizonte...pero ya se puede ver acercándose. **

**¿Que sucederá? ¿Que pasara con los Gemelos? ¿Hipo podrá volver a Berk? ¿Nuevamente dejare de hacer estas preguntas y ponerme a escribir y ustedes de leer esto como comercial? ¡Descubrelo! Jajaja ok no ._.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Recuerden a los que aún no lo han leído pasarse por mi segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter", los invito.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos yyyyy disfruten el cap.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**_Encuentros_**

Los gemelos descendieron en el centro de la Isla.

En cuanto Brutacio y Brutilda bajaron del Cremallerus este dio un gran rugido y se tumbó en el suelo muerto de cansancio.

-Creo que tenían sueño-dijo Brutilda.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Brutacio sarcásticamente.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron un poco.

-Brutacio tengo hambre-.

-Yo también… ¡Mira!-Brutacio señalo unos frutos que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Serán comestibles?-.

-Comételos y sabremos…-exclamó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Brutilda lo miro molesta, se agacho y tomo los frutos y antes de metérselos a la boca le dio un golpe a su hermano haciendo que este gritara. En cuanto este gritó ella metió los frutos a su boca obligándolo a comérselos.

-¡Brutilda!-gritó.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-¡Este es mi fin! Moriré ¡Envenenado por mi propia hermana!-.

-Brutacio…-interrumpió Brutilda.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Sigues vivo…-comentó esta sin mucho ánimo.

Brutacio analizo la situación.

-¡Si se comen!-dijo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Bien entonces a comer-.

Los dos tomaron los frutos y comenzaron a comer.

**. . .**

-Amigo… ¿Viste eso?-preguntó Hipo.

Chimuelo asintió mirando al cielo.

Ambos habían visto que un dragón había pasado por la Isla.

-¿Pudiste distinguir que…que dragón era?-.

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza.

-Ay amigo yo ya no quiero tener ningún encuentro…con un dragón…-.

Chimuelo lo miro.

-Bueno con excepción de ti…-.

Chimuelo sonrió.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.

De la nada se escuchó un rugido enorme y el joven vikingo como el dragón se alertaron.

-¿Ahora…que? ¿Un Alacambiante que me arroje ácido? ¿Un Mortifero Nadder que me aviente espinas venenosas? ¿O un Caldero para emparejar mi brazo izquierdo?-.

Hipo no quería volverse a cruzar con un dragón, ya tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para tener que enfrentar a otro dragón.

Chimuelo miro a Hipo.

-Esperemos que…que a ese dragón no se le ocurra venir a la playa…-.

Chimuelo al escuchar esto pensó: _"Si eso pasara yo estaré aquí"_.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por un largo rato. Hipo estaba medio dormido. Chimuelo aún estaba pensando en aquel rugido.

Se le hacía extremadamente familiar ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Antes de que pudiera calmarse escucho unas voces a lo lejos. Chimuelo tenía la increíble ventaja de que podía escuchar muy bien. Esto le preocupo un poco más, aunque no tanto como cuando el Caldero, esta vez se sentía con curiosidad.

Hipo volvió a abrir los ojos y observo a su amigo con la mirada fija a la Isla.

_"No otra vez…"_ pensó.

-Amigo…-.

Chimuelo no le hizo caso.

-¡Amigo…!-.

Chimuelo siguió en la posición en la que estaba.

-¡Chimuelo!...-.

El Furia Nocturna volteó.

-¿Qué…que sucede?-.

Chimuelo señaló la Isla.

-¿Otro Caldero?-.

Chimuelo negó.

Ahora era Hipo el que tenía curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a su amigo comenzó otro "ataque".

Chimuelo se acercó a su amigo para que este sintiera un tipo de apoyo.

El dragón escuchó otra vez voces.

Chimuelo le dio miles de vueltas al asunto, su curiosidad era mucha.

Al final decidió hacer algo: Iba a ir a investigar

Hipo vio cómo se alejaba.

-¿Chimuelo?-Hipo no quería que lo dejara solo-¡Chimuelo esp…espera!-.

Hipo trato de levantarse o de al menos llegar a Chimuelo pero fue inútil, no podía.

Chimuelo al notar esto fue a auxiliarlo y volverlo a dejar en el tronco.

-Amigo ¿A dónde vas?-.

Chimuelo lo miro. _"Calma amigo estarás bien, estarás bien…"_.

Hipo entendió esto que Chimuelo había pensado.

-Bien amigo….ve…pero por favor…por favor no tardes…-.

Chimuelo se acercó como si lo abrazara e Hipo le devolvió el abrazo.

El Furia Nocturna observo a Hipo y se adentró en la Isla.

-No tardes…-susurró cuando Chimuelo salió de su vista.

Chimuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejar a Hipo solo…no después de su última experiencia, pero tenía bastante curiosidad y no solo eso. Estaba pensando también en la seguridad de Hipo: Si era un dragón salvaje, algo así como el Caldero y se acercaba a la playa, era más que obvio que Chimuelo haría todo lo posible por defender y salvar a Hipo, pero si en un momento, un mínimo momento, Chimuelo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, veloz, ágil o algo así el dragón podía atacar a Hipo y eso era lo que menos necesitaba el joven vikingo. Era mejor que Chimuelo investigara y ,si era necesario, enfrentar a ese dragón antes de que llegara a Hipo…

El Furia Nocturna escuchaba las voces muy cerca.

Faltaba poco para ver de quienes provenían esas voces cuando el dragón encontró algo: Un Cremallerus.

Chimuelo se quedó quieto, estaba a punto de atacar cuando descubrió algo.

_"¡¿BARF?! ¡¿BELCH?!"_.

Solo los observó.

_"¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?!"_.

Chimuelo rápidamente dedujo de quienes eran las voces.

_"¡Deben ser Brutacio y Brutilda!"_.

Chimuelo ahora entusiasmado corrió en busca de estos dos.

**. . .**

-Tacio hay que conseguir más de esos frutos-.

-En eso estoy Tilda-.

Los gemelos ya tenían bastantes frutos en ambos brazos pero al parecer no creían que fueran suficientes como para saciar su hambre y la de Barf y Belch.

-Vamos sube ese árbol hermano-.

-Ayúdame a subir-.

Cuando por fin terminaron de recoger frutos recordaron que Barf y Belch estaban completamente dormidos.

-¿Y si están dormidos no volaran verdad?-.

-Creo que no…-.

-Eres una tonta Brutilda ¿Entonces cómo vamos a regresar?-.

-Tu eres el tonto y no lo sé ¡Piensa tú!-.

-¡No piensa tú!-.

Los gemelos comenzaron a discutir como lo hacían normalmente hasta que escucharon que algo se acercaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Brutacio ¿Qué crees que haya en esta Isla?-.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no deberíamos quedarnos a descubrirlo ¿Dónde están Barf y Belch?-.

Corrieron por su dragón, este seguía dormido.

-¡Muévanse!-grito Brutacio.

Los dos hicieron caso omiso.

-Hermano creo que este es nuestro fin…creo que moriremos en esta Isla mientras nuestros dragones están durmiendo-.

-Creo que si hermana…cuando ellos despierten ohhh estaremos muertos…-.

-Quizá nos arranquen la carne de los huesos…-.

-O nos corten en miles de pedazos-.

Los gemelos se miraron.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron a coro.

El sonido se hacía más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte.

Los Gemelos intentaron volver a despertar a su dragón pero estos estaban en un profundo sueño, seguramente no despertarían hasta dentro de unas horas y según los hermanos para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde.

Ambos se prepararon para cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de los arbustos.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo aquel sonido estaba demasiado cerca, aproximadamente a un metro de distancia.

Velozmente de entre los arbustos salió Chimuelo listo para atacar ya que el tampoco sabía que había detrás de la vegetación.

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES FURIA NOCTURNA!-gritó Brutacio agachándose.

Chimuelo los observo _"¡Brutacio, Brutilda aquí están!"_.

-¡No me mates por favor Furia Nocturna, mátala a ella!-exclamó señalando a Brutilda la cual se había escondido detrás de un árbol.

-¿Y a mí por qué?-preguntó enojada.

Chimuelo se acercó a ella.

-¡Oh bonito Furia Nocturna!-dijo con voz temblorosa retrocediendo.

Brutilda antes de cerrar los ojos y rezarle a los dioses implorando que el dragón no se la comiera noto algo inusual: la cola.

-Espera…-dijo observando aquella mitad de la cola roja-¿Chimuelo?-.

Chimuelo saltó y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-Iugh ¡Si eres tú!-dijo felizmente abrazándolo.

-¡Cómetela ya!-.

-¡Eres un bobo! Es Chimuelo-.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí amiguito?-.

Barf y Belch despertaron. Cuando vieron a Chimuelo empezaron a jugar con el.

-Sí, definitivamente es Chimuelo.

Entre los rugidos de los dragones y las risas de los Gemelos se escuchó algo: un grito.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Brutacio.

Chimuelo preocupado rugió y se fue corriendo.

Barf y Belch lo siguieron.

-¿A dónde van?-.

-Deberíamos seguirlos ¿No?-.

-Creo que si…-.

Los dos chicos chocaron sus cascos y corrieron detrás de su Cremallerus…


	31. Cap30: Perdón

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo mal, no quiero volver a la escuela D:**

**srto: Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias**

**Chirrizz-su: Muchas gracias por entender, y gracias jajaja**

**FANPyF: ¿Coincidencias del destino? **

**neko skyress: Muchísimas gracias.**

**LightInfinite18: Si te da un paro no sabrás en que termina el fic así que contenlo jajajaja  
**

**ValeryVampire: Yo también lo espero, y gracias. En verdad me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando.**

**Nia Haddok: A veer inhala hondo...exhala lentamente jajaja**

**Chicos muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños.**

**Wow ya son mas de 100 reviews estoy impactada.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo y dedicación de leer este fic.**

**Chicos perdón si por ahí notan alguna falta de ortografía o algo parecido, es que ahora mismo tengo que partir a la escuela y no puedo hacer la revisión final. **

**Amigos lectores ahora si tengo que decirlo: El final se acerca...CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN.**

**¿Que sucedera? Muajajajjaa**

**A los que aún no lo conocen bueno tengo un segundo fic llamado "The Last Letter", los invito a leerlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos de nuevo yyyyyyy nos leemos luego.**

**Aquí los dejo con el capítulo numero 30, disfrútenlo.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**_Perdón_**

Corrieron bastante antes de alcanzar a su dragón, iban muy rápido.

Cuando por fin dieron con su Cremallerus decidieron montarse en ellos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la playa.

-Quizá Chimuelo quiere que tomemos unas vacaciones…-.

Chimuelo se acercó al tronco que se encontraba en la playa y rugió. Después de un rato volteó a ver a los gemelos y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-preguntó Brutilda confundida.

Ambos bajaron de Barf y Belch.

Los chicos se acercaron para ver lo que había tras ese tronco.

Cuando llegaron a este quedaron impactados.

-¡¿Hipo?!-.

El joven vikingo presionando su brazo derecho con fuerza se giró.

-¡¿Brutacio…Brutilda?!-.

-Wow…te vez terrible…-comentó Brutacio.

-Si…quizá más que cuando dirigías la aldea ¿Qué te ocurrió?-.

-Bueno…-Hipo hizo una mueca de dolor y levanto su manga del brazo derecho lentamente para que ambos vieran su brazo.

-¡Wow!-dijeron.

Chimuelo miraba con angustia el brazo de su amigo.

-¡Que mordida!-.

-¿Chimuelo te mordió?-.

-No Brutacio…fue un…un Caldero…-.

-Seré algo tonta pero si no mal recuerdo ¿Qué no los calderos tienen veneno?-.

-Así…así es…-respondió Hipo.

-Esto es malo…-dijo Brutacio.

-Bastante chicos…-.

-¿Y si tienes el veneno no se supone que deberías estar…? Ya sabes…-.

-Aun no…una vez que un Caldero te muerde…tienes 24 horas antes…de eso…-explicó Hipo.

-Ohhh… ¿Y cuánto te queda?-.

-Aproximadamente 12 horas…-.

-¡Eso es aún peor!-gritó Brutacio.

Barf y Belch al escuchar todo esto voltearon a ver a Chimuelo con lastima.

Chimuelo los miro con angustia.

-Deberías ir a ver a alguien-comentó Brutacio.

-No me…no me digas-exclamó Hipo con sarcasmo.

-Deberíamos hacer algo ¿No crees?-.

-Chicos… ¿podrían llevarme a Berk?-.

-Claro…-.

-Claro que no-interrumpió Brutilda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Brutacio.

-¿Acaso ya se te olvido?-.

Hipo solo la miro.

-"¡Ahora tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que ustedes!" BLA, BLA, BLA-exclamó arremedándolo.

-Brutilda…-.

-¡Nada Hipo! Él puede arreglárselas solo no nos necesita ¡Vámonos!-.

Brutilda camino adentrándose a la Isla.

-Espera hermana…-dijo Brutacio tomándola del brazo.

-¿Ahora qué?-.

-Hermana no podemos hacer eso…-.

-¡Tu escuchaste lo que nos dijo!-.

-Es que…tu no…ay…-.

-¿Qué hermano? ¡¿Qué?!-.

-Es que tú no viste la carta…-susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ya que no lo había escuchado.

-La carta…-.

-¡¿Qué?! Habla más fuerte-.

-¡La carta hermana! ¡La carta!-.

-¿Qué carta?-.

-Cuando fuimos a investigar donde estaba por Estoico, fuimos a su casa y registramos su cuarto, ahí encontramos tres cosas: 2 bocetos, uno de cuando se inauguró la academia y otro de todos nosotros. Y en su escritorio yo encontré una carta incompleta…-.

-¿Y que decía esa carta?-.

-Era una carta de disculpa…hermana si tan solo…si tan solo la hubieras leído…en verdad está arrepentido…-.

-¿Arrepentido?-.

-SI…-.

-¿Crees que en verdad este arrepentido? ¿En verdad?-.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tú no?-.

Brutilda no se veía muy convencida.

Brutacio se acercó a Hipo y se puso de rodillas.

-Hermana…-.

Hipo la miro.

Brutilda se cruzó de brazos.

-Brutilda…en verdad…en verdad no sabes cómo lo siento…en verdad estoy arrepentido…jamás debí decirles eso yo…yo… ¡Ahhh!-Hipo comenzó a sentir otra ráfaga de dolor.

Chimuelo rápidamente se acercó como era de costumbre cuando a Hipo le daban sus "ataques".

-Hermana ya lo escuchaste…-.

-Pero Brutacio…-.

-Además…hermana, aunque no estuviera arrepentido no podemos dejarlo así…yo no podría ¿Tu si?-.

-Yo…-.

Brutilda no sabía que decir.

Volteó y miro como Hipo estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

-Yo…-.

-Sabes que Brutilda…no se tu…pero yo estoy con Hipo…y lo voy a ayudar-.

Brutacio se escuchaba decidido, tomo a Hipo de su brazo izquierdo y le dijo:

-Yo te ayudare…amigo-.

Hipo miro a Brutacio y le sonrió.

-Gra…-hizo una mueca-gracias…-.

-Hermano espera…-.

Brutacio volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Yo…-Brutilda suspiró-Yo también voy a ayudar a Hipo-.

Brutacio sonrió.

La chica se acercó a donde estaban y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Yo también te ayudare…amigo…disculpa aceptada-.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes lagartijas?-preguntó Brutacio refiriéndose a Barf y Belch-¿Ustedes también ayudaran?-.

Barf y Belch se miraron.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Brutacio.

El Cremallerus sonrió y las dos cabezas asintieron.

Chimuelo les sonrió.

-Sabes hermana, deberíamos darle un poco de nuestros frutos-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Solo un poco chicos…no tengo mucho apetito-.

Los chicos obedecieron.

Hipo en algunas ocasiones tenía sus ataques.

-¿Y duele mucho?-.

-Tengo que serles sinceros chicos…bastante, todo viene del brazo y se recorre a todo el cuerpo…es horrible…-.

-Sabes hermana, algún día tenemos que ser mordidos por un Caldero-.

-Lo pondré en la lista de cosas que debemos hacer-.

Chimuelo los miro como se dijera: "¡¿Es enserio!?".

-En verdad chicos no se los recomien….recomiendo-.

-Vaya que la estás pasando mal….-.

-Terrible…-.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y Barf y Belch descansando con Chimuelo.

-Chicos ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-.

-Claro-ambos respondieron.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?-.

-Bueno digamos que estábamos en Berk…-.

-Muy aburridos…-.

-Hasta que vimos a un pequeño Terrible Terror volar fuera de la Isla…-.

-Así que decidimos seguirlo para terminar con nuestro aburrimiento…-.

-Volamos por mucho tiempo…-.

-Hasta que nos sentimos lo suficientemente cansados….-.

-Y lo vimos descender…-.

-Después vimos la Isla…-.

-Y aquí estamos….-.

-A ver…déjenme ver si entendí… ¿ustedes venían siguiendo a un Terrible Terror?-preguntó Hipo aun tratando de entender la historia.

-Así es…-.

-¿Y por qué el dragón salió de Berk?-.

-No lo sabemos, nosotros solo lo seguimos-.

-¿Acaso crees que somos genios?-preguntó Brutilda.

-¿Qué raro….?-.

-Llegaste a una Isla al Sur….-.

-Brutacio…es el Norte-interrumpió Hipo.

-Como sea. Llegaste a una Isla al _"Norte"_, estuviste lejos de tu casa por días, un Caldero te mordió y tienes tan solo unas horas antes de morir… ¿Y el que un pequeño Terrible Terror saliera de la Berk se te hace extraño?-.

-Buen punto…-comentó Brutilda.

-Lo se…solo que…no entiendo como por qué un Terrible Terror saldría de Berk y volaría hasta el Norte a esta Isla….-.

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí?-.

-¿Eh?...-.

-Sí, nosotros ya te comentamos como terminamos aquí ¿Pero cómo fue que tu llegaste aquí?-preguntó Brutilda.

-Bueno…ammm…-.

Hipo no estaba tan seguro de cómo explicar que le había hecho caso a una simple nota que había encontrado hace algunos días dentro de un túnel.

-Bueno yo…solo hui hacia esta dirección….-Hipo decidió mentir-Y cuando Chimuelo y yo nos cansamos terminamos aquí…-.

Los gemelos no cuestionaron esto, no eran tan difíciles de engañar como los demás.

-Quizá esa fue la misma razón por la cual el pequeñín llegó hasta acá….-comentó Brutacio.

-Si…seguro eso debe ser-afirmo Hipo.

Después de unos minutos Brutilda volteó a ver a los dragones.

-Wow jamás los había visto tan cansados…-.

Ambos chicos voltearon también.

-Bueno Barf y Belch han estado volando por horas…-dijo Brutacio.

-Y Chimuelo ha estado al pendiente de…de mi todo este tiempo…-añadió Hipo.

-Si…eso debe ser…-..

-Y bien Hipo…. ¿Por qué no volviste a Berk?-preguntó Brutacio con curiosidad.

Hipo bajo la mirada.

Brutilda al ver esto golpeó en el hombro a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-susurró Brutacio molesto.

Brutilda solo señalo con la mirada a Hipo.

-Ohhh…lo siento-.

-No…está bien…no volví porque…yo no volví porque…-.

Hipo no pudo terminar su frase, de nuevo el dolor comenzó.

Los gemelos solo pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Hipo.

-Aquí estamos Hipo…-susurraron ambos.

Después de un rato los gemelos se encargaron de ir a traer agua mientras Hipo estaba sobrellevando los últimos segundos de el "ataque".

Cuando al fin paro algo se acercó a el.

Hipo temeroso volteó.

Era un dragón, un Terrible Terror para ser exacto. El pequeño dragon se acerco muy tiernamente a Hipo.

-Hola amiguito…tú debes ser quien salió de Berk…-.

El pequeño solo lo miro.

-¿A qué viniste?-.

El dragón señalo su pata trasera.

Hipo observo que traía un papel.

-¿Una carta? Es por eso que viniste aquí? ¿Alguien me envió una nota?-.

El Terrible Terror asintió.

Hipo desconcertado tomó el pequeño papel que estaba atado a la pata del dragón. Efectivamente alguien le había mandado una pequeña carta.

Cuando Hipo termino de leerla sintió tristeza.

-Papá…-susurró dejando la carta al lado del tronco…


	32. Cap31: Planeando

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están?**

**Nia Haddok: Muy bien, tu respira jajaja Michas gracias. **

**srto: Si, odio la escuela pero bueno...**

**LightInfinite18: Ahhhh esa Astid xP Tenía que ser mujer**

**ValeryVampire: Perdón por la tardanza enserio**

** : No te preocupes, muchas gracias por comentar. Jaja no hay nada peor que una mordida de Caldero.**

**¡Wooooo tengo sueño! No me sienta bien volver a la escuela ._.**

**Bien aquí esta el capítulo numero 31, el fin viene...CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos ¡En verdad! Gracias a los chicos de los reviews y a TOOOOODAS y cada una de las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**A las personas que aún no lo sabe, tengo otro fic llamado "The Last Letter" los invito a leerlo :D**

**Gracias a todos en verdad. Bien, los dejo con el capítulo yyyy yo...me ire a dormir ¬¬ **

**Bueno disfrútenlo :D**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWors. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**_Planeando_**

Los gemelos regresaron.

-Hipo… ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Brutilda al verlo.

-Bruta lo mordió un Caldero ¿Tu qué crees?-.

-Si…no te preocupes…es solo que…ya sabes, el dolor-.

Hipo escondió la nota.

-Bien…-.

Después de beber un poco de agua los tres decidieron hablar.

-Bueno Hipo quedamos que te ayudaríamos-dijo Brutacio.

-Pero creo que sabes que nosotros no podemos-añadió Brutilda.

-Lo se…-.

-Entonces tenemos que llevarte a Berk…-.

-Ahí seguramente Gothi…-.

-O Bocón…-.

-O alguien más…-.

-Te ayudara…-.

Los gemelos terminaban la oración del otro.

-Sabía que tendría que volver a Berk algún día ¿No? Pero…esperaba que fuera en otras circunstancias-exclamó Hipo.

-Entonces Hipo ¿Por qué no subes a Chimuelo?-.

-Brutilda…en mi condición no puedo volar a Chimuelo…en cualquier momento puede darme otra ráfaga de dolor por parte de mi brazo y perder completamente el control del vuelo…-.

-¿Lo intentaste o lo dedujiste?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Lo intente…y lo deduje-contestó Hipo.

-Que mal…-dijo Brutilda.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-.

-Hipo no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero tienes que darnos órdenes…-.

-¿Qué Brutilda?-.

-Si…lo que dije, nosotros no podremos en ninguna circunstancia crear un buen plan así que…tienes que hacerlo tú-.

-Ella tiene razón-afirmo Brutacio.

-Bien…déjame pensar…-.

-¡Eso es todo Hipo, que caigan las Hipo-ideas!-exclamó Brutacio entusiasmado.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Brutilda rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Hipo?-.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-repitió Brutacio.

-¿Por qué…por qué preguntan?-.

-Bueno…normalmente sueles idear tus planes de un momento al otro…-.

-Exacto-comentó el gemelo.

-Bueno…es que es difícil pensar en TODO, y más en mi "situación", el dolor de la mordida me distrae demasiado-.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Brutacio molesto.

-Si me ayudaran quizá sería más fácil…-.

-¿En verdad confías en nuestros planes?-.

-Sin ofender Brutacio… ¡Pero no!...sin embargo, no tenemos otra opción…-.

-Punto para Hipo-Exclamó Brutilda.

-Bien hermana…hagamos lo que pocas veces hacemos…-.

-¡Que horror!-.

-Pensemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los gemelos se la pasaban caminando de un lado para otro esperando que alguna buena idea llegara a sus cabezas ¿Cómo llevar a un chico que había sido mordido por un caldero hasta Berk?

-Bien… ¿Qué tal si te llevamos Brutacio y yo en Barf y Belch?-dijo al fin la joven vikinga.

-No…-.

-Pero si es una buena idea… ¿Verdad?-dijo Brutacio.

-No dije que fuera una mala idea, solo que ¿Qué pasara con Chimuelo? Recuerden que no puede volar por su cuenta…-.

-Regresaremos por el…-.

-No Brutilda…no sería capaz de dejarlo solo en esta Isla…tenemos que encontrar otra opción…-.

-Yo diría Hipo que no descartaras mi idea-.

-Brutilda tiene razón…si no logramos encontrar otra solución…-.

-No quedara otro remedio…-.

Hipo volteó a ver a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo había al fin despertado de una pequeña siesta, al escuchar esto miro a Hipo como si le tratara de decir _"Tienes que hacer eso…por tu bien…"_.

-Tenemos que…tenemos que pensar en otra cosa…-.

-Hipo…-.

-Está bien Brutilda…haremos eso si no queda de otra…pero por ahora debemos pensar en otra cosa-.

-Bien…-.

Los dos continuaron caminando mientras Hipo trataba de aceptar el plan que había dicho Brutilda. No podía dejar a Chimuelo en la Isla…solo, jamás.

Hipo trato de pensar en la mejor manera de regresar con Chimuelo.

-Hipo…si queremos regresar junto con Chimuelo tienes que volarlo…y acabas de decir que no podías-Brutacio intentó de convencer a Hipo para que al fin aceptara el plan de su hermana.

-Tienes razón Brutacio, yo no puedo…si vamos a regresar con Chimuelo uno de ustedes debe volar con el…-.

Brutacio y Brutilda se miraron con asombro ¡Volar a un Furia Nocturna!

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-.

-No es tan complicado Brutilda…solo tienes que abrir su cola y de vez en cuando cambiarla de dirección para giros…-.

-No podemos procesar tanto Hipo…-.

-Claro que pueden…confío en ustedes-.

-Mala decisión-exclamó Brutilda con una sonrisa malévola.

-Yo te explicare un poco como controlar su cola…-.

-Hipo, entiendo que quieres mucho a Chimuelo y que no te gusta estar lejos de él…pero odio decir esto…bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero tu vida está en juego…-.

Hipo volvió a mirar a Chimuelo tristemente. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar Brutacio estaba en lo correcto…

Brutilda al observar como Hipo y Chimuelo se veían sintió algo de lastima ¿Cómo rayos podían separar a esos dos? La respuesta era clara: No podían, así que trato de pensar como nunca en la vida lo había hecho.

Después de unos minutos algo se le ocurrió.

-Bien Brutacio…aceptare la idea de Brutil…-.

-Espera Hipo-interrumpió la chica.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó su hermano.

-No podemos dejar a Chimuelo…-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos jóvenes confundidos.

-Pero tu habías dicho que…-.

-Lo se hermano…pero no podemos dejarlo aquí-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Qué tal si un dragón viene?-.

-Eso es lo que más temo Tilda…-dijo Hipo.

-Pero hermana ¿Qué sucederá con Hipo?-.

-Brutacio…-Brutilda trataba de pensar en algo bueno para convencer a su hermano de llevar a Chimuelo-Hipo tiene que volar en el…-.

-Pero no puedo…-.

-No dije que lo volarías tú…-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos aún más confundidos.

-Eso es…uno de nosotros Brutacio debe llevar a Hipo en Chimuelo…-.

Chimuelo sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no llevarlo en Barf y Belch?-.

Brutilda pensó un poco más, miró a Chimuelo y dijo:

-Primera Brutacio, porque Chimuelo es el dragón de Hipo y en segunda nosotros llegamos aquí en horas…casi un día completo…y a Hipo prácticamente solo le quedan algunas horas…-.

-11 para ser exactos-comentó Hipo.

-Chimuelo es mucho más rápido que nuestra lagartija de dos cabezas, si llevamos a Hipo en Chimuelo llegaremos mucho más rápido a Berk-explicó.

Hipo analizo todo el plan que acababa de idear Brutilda.

-Brutilda… ¡eres una genio!-exclamó.

Brutacio tardo un poco en digerir todo lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

-Me sorprendes hermana-dijo al fin-Entonces hay que irnos lo más pronto posible.

-Eso es una muy buena idea por tu parte Brutacio-.

Ambos chocaron sus cascos.

-Somos unos genios-exclamó el hermano.

-Bien entonces que estamos esperando, hay que conseguir agua, comida y demás para el viaje, será uno un poco largo, me alegra que los dragones hayan descansado en cuanto llegamos-.

-Bien Brutilda hay que movernos-.

Hipo estaba completamente sorprendido al igual que Chimuelo. Es probable que aquellos gemelos nunca en su vida habían hecho un plan perfectamente bien elaborado, pensando en todo. Hipo simplemente no lo podía creer.

Brutacio tomo prestada la bolsa que Hipo siempre llevaba en Chimuelo para recoger las cosas.

Brutilda encontró la red que había improvisado Hipo. Debían pescar al menos unos cuantos peces…sobre todo para los dragones.

A los dragones no les dieron ninguna tarea, decidieron que era mejor que estos se quedaran descansando, necesitarían todas sus fuerzas e incluso más para llegar a Berk lo más rápido posible.

Chimuelo se mantenía cerca de Hipo, como ahora los gemelos estaban "trabajando" si en esos momentos le daba algún "ataque" el estaría cerca.

Hipo veía todo lo que esos dos estaban haciendo por él, jamás en toda su vida podría explicarles lo tan agradecido que estaba con ellos.

Los dos vikingos estaban a punto de adentrarse a la Isla para buscar algunos frutos para ellos y para Hipo.

Hipo al verlos espero a que Brutacio se adentrara primero y antes de que Brutilda se adentrara también dijo:

-Brutilda espera…-.

La chica se detuvo y volteó a ver desconcertada a Hipo.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-No es solo que…-Hipo no sabía como decirlo-Muchas gracias por pensar un plan para que Chimuelo viniera con nosotros…en verdad gracias…-.

Brutilda le sonrió y dijo:

-No hay nada que agradecer…-.

Y antes de que la joven se fuera Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa….


	33. Cap32: Volver

**¡Es oficial! No me agrada volver a la escuela.**

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

**Bien como muchos ya saben yo ya he vuelto a la escuela y sinceramente eso reduce mi tiempo para escribir, y tardo un poco por que no quiero escribir cualquier cosa mediocre, quiero esmerarme en lo que escribo para poder darles a ustedes siquiera algo "aceptable". El viernes no estuve en mi casa, tuve un compromiso y mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, no podía siquiera ver mi celular así que mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**¡Pero aquí esta al fin el capítulo numero 32!**

**Estamos a cuatro (quizá cinco, aun no estoy muy segura) del final ¡Chan chan CHAAAAAAN!**

**ValeryVampire: Jajajaja soy un misterio.**

**LightInfinite18: Me leíste la mente jaja Lo se, y mi problema no es subirlo por que eso a lo mucho me toma aprox. 15 minutos. Lo que si se me dificulta por culpa del colegio es escribir "/**

**Ani The Cat: No te preocupes :D jejeje gracias**

**srto: Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Nia Haddok: Lo se, en verdad chicos no saben lo bonito que me hacen sentir este tipo de reviews, gracias a estos me doy cuenta si estoy haciendo lo correcto, o si debo mejorar, etc. **

**FANPyF : Jajaja si seguramente ni el ni nosotros pensábamos eso de los gemelos.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos, a los chicos de los reviews, y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo y dedicacion para leer este fic, en verdad gracias.**

**Espero como siempre que les guste este capítulo y que les este gustando el fic.**

**Gracias a todos y los dejo con el fic. *Se va a hacer la tarea***

**Disfrútenlo.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. Los derechos de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

**Volver**

Regresaron en unos cuantos minutos. Pusieron todo su lugar y se prepararon para irse.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Brutilda.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo que que?-.

-Hermana no entiendo…-.

-Yo tampoco…-dijo Hipo.

-¿Quién ira con Hipo en Chimuelo?-.

-Yo digo que Hipo decida…-.

-¿Yo?-.

-No es una mala idea hermano…-.

Hipo miro a los gemelos ¿A quién debería escoger?

-Yo creo que…Brutacio debería llevarme…-.

-¿Por qué el?-.

-Hermana sabes bien que tú controlas mejor a nuestra lagartija…-.

-Además, sin ofender Brutilda pero siento que Brutacio puede aguantarme más que tú, después de todo imagínate como será ir rápido en un Furia Nocturna conmigo así…-.

Brutilda lo pensó un poco. Hipo tenía razón. Además…cargar con todo eso…con más razón aceptó la propuesta de Hipo.

-¡Genial! Conduciré un Furia-exclamaba el gemelo entusiasmado.

-Conmigo…-añadió Hipo.

-¡Shhhh! No le quites la emoción…-.

-Que animo…-dijo Hipo.

Los tres se prepararon. Hipo rápidamente ele explicó a Brutacio como se debía controlar la cola de Chimuelo. Tardaron un poco pero al final el gemelo pudo captar la idea.

Brutilda tuvo que ayudar a Hipo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta Chimuelo, el joven aún se podía mover, sin embargo, hasta el más mínimo movimiento podía hacer que otra ráfaga de dolor se desatara contra el pobre.

Una vez que Brutacio subió en Chimuelo Hipo se posiciono atrás.

Brutilda subió al Cremallerus. Pero antes de irse Hipo no pudo siquiera mantenerse sentado.

Chimuelo se preocupó mucho.

-¡Hipo!-.

-Lo…lo siento chicos….no…no puedo-.

-Sera mejor que lo lleves adelante hermano…-.

-¿Pero cómo?-.

Brutacio miro todo su alrededor hasta que observo la red de lianas que había hecho Hipo.

-Hermana ayúdame-.

Los dos comenzaron a atar la red a la montura de Chimuelo para que Hipo pudiera estar enfrente de Brutacio en una posición más o menos cómoda.

Ambos lo pusieron ahí. Hipo no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba pasando por un "ataque".

Brutacio volvió a subir a Chimuelo y Brutilda a Barf y Belch.

Ambos se miraron, no veían bien a Hipo. Ambos dieron un gran suspiro y exclamaron:

-¡A Berk!-.

El Cremallerus comenzó a volar y Chimuelo salió velozmente de esa Isla.

Una vez ya en el aire Hipo volteó a ver esa preciada Isla. La miro con un poco de tristeza.

_"Hubieras sido un gran lugar para vivir…"_ pensó al echarle un último vistazo.

**. . .**

En Berk todos comenzaban una mañana normal. El sol ya había salido y todos comenzaban a hacer sus actividades. Incluso Estoico.

Astrid se levantó un poco tarde y apresurada fue a dejarle la cesta de pollo que siempre le daba a Tormenta.

-Lo siento chica, me quede dormida-.

La Nadder sonrió y empezó a desayunar su pollo.

Astrid regreso a su casa y se puso sus hombreras.

Ese día no tenía nada planeado por hacer. Pensaba ir a la academia pero no estaba de humor. Al final decidió hablar con Patapez.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. A pesar de todos los conflictos y demas Patapez siempre estaba en la academia. Le encantaba estar con Gordontúa.

-Hola Patapez-.

-Oh Astrid, no te había visto-.

-Si…digamos que hoy me dormí un poco tarde…-.

-Me imagino-.

-¿Y los demás?-.

-No lo sé…Solo he visto al odioso de Patán…-.

-¡¿Aún no aparecen los gemelos?!-.

-No…-.

-¿Dónde se meterían esos dos?-.

-No lo sé…podríamos preguntarle a Estoico…-.

-Yo que tu no lo haría…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno…-recordó l que le había dicho Bocón-¿En verdad crees que el jefe necesita otra desaparición en Berk?-.

Patapez lo pensó por un momento.

-Buen punto Astrid…-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Quizá sería bueno hablar esto con Bocón…-.

-¿Enserio con Bocón?-.

-¿Qué otra nos queda?-.

-Buen punto…-.

Los chicos salieron de la academia en busca de Bocón.

**. . .**

Los tres chicos estaban por la primera parte del viaje. Habían estado volando 2 horas. Los gemelos estaban peleándose a gritos. Brutilda estaba a unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos. Chimuelo obviamente era más rápido así que era normal esta distancia. Brutacio al parecer había aprendido bien como volar a Chimuelo, o al menos lo más importante. Hipo había pasado estas dos horas completamente en silencio. Los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia a esto. Solo se la pasaba pensando. Estaba preocupado de hecho. Todas estas 2 horas había estado pensando en Astrid, en Patán, en Patapez, en Bocón y en lo más importante: Su padre. Sentía algo de temor y no por sus horas restantes, por un momento había olvidado que lo había mordido un Caldero. _"¿Y si cuando llego…? Van a odiarme…_" Hipo sentía que todos lo verían con odio. Incluso paso por su mente la idea de que no querrían ayudarlo y lo dejarían morir con el veneno del Caldero.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó al fin Brutacio.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…-Hipo mintió-Es solo que…ya sabes, la mordida…me tiene algo distraído…-.

-Oh…está bien…-.

-Si…-Hipo bajo la mirada.

-Oye…y en un dado caso de que ya sabes…no lleguemos a tiempo…-.

-¡Brutacio!-gritó a lo lejos Brutilda.

-Solo digo…que si no llegáramos a tiempo ¿Podría quedarme con Chimuelo?-.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamó Hipo soltando unas risitas.

-Si…es que ya sabes…manejar a un Furia…Ya me gusto…-.

-Lo pensare…-dijo Hipo.

-Bien-exclamó con entusiasmo.

Brutilda no tenía mucho problema con Barf y Belch. Pareciera que ellos también sabían cual era en esos momentos la situación y la importancia de esta.

**. . .**

-Estoico lo estás haciendo muy bien-.

-Gracias Bocón-.

Estoico estaba haciendo sus labores de jefe como era lo habitual. Supervisar unas cuantas cosas, solucionar dilemas, etc. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que le pidieron un favor:

-Disculpa Estoico pero quisiéramos que hoy presentaras a nuestro hijo en la tribu-.

-Por supuesto, solo terminare con esto y los veré en el gran recinto-.

Era tradición que todas las "ceremonias" se llevaran a cabo en el gran recinto y que el jefe estuviera ahí.

Una vez que Estoico termino con la labor que hacía, se dirigió con Bocón al gran recinto.

No había mucha gente, solo los padres y algunos vikingos que estaban ahí por sus alimentos.

Estoico comenzó diciendo las típicas palabras de esas ocasiones.

Los padres le dieron a su hijo.

Estoico estaba a punto de concluir la ceremonia diciendo las últimas palabras cuando algo sucedió.

El pequeño bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos tomo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con él.

El jefe volteó a verlo y por un momento todo se detuvo. Estoico miro a ese pequeño niño y miles de imágenes, de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de agua.

Bocón hizo que volviera en sí.

-Amigo...debes continuar...-susurró.

-¿Eh?-.

-La ceremonia…-.

-Oh…bien, presento a este pequeño a nuestra tribu para formar parte de ella-exclamó velozmente-con permiso…-dijo dándole él bebe a su madre.

Estoico salió lo más rápido que pudo del gran Recinto

Las personas dentro se miraron completamente confundidas.

-Lo siento…estrés ya saben…-explicó Bocón entre risitas.

Al salir Bocón trato de ubicar hacia donde había "huido" su amigo, aunque la respuesta era casi obvia, estaría en su casa, sentado quizá en su enorme silla, o solo tal vez, en el cuarto de Hipo.

Bocón llego a esta y abrió despacio la puerta, tal y como se había imaginado, su amigo se encontraba sentado en su silla con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¿Estoico?-.

-No puedo Bocón…simplemente no puedo…-.

Estoico estaba con los ojos cristalinos, era poco probable que llorara, el no hacía eso, pero a pesar de su estado, quizá podía haber una segunda vez.

-Pero Estoico ibas muy bien ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Ver a ese niño pequeño…inmediatamente me hizo pensar en Hipo, Hipo…el solía jugar con mis dedos, su pequeña mano apenas y podía cubrir una cuarta parte de mi índice…Bocón mi hijo me necesita…lo se…me necesita…-.

-Estoico tu hijo está bien, está bien…-.

-No Bocón…Hipo está mal, lo se…-exclamó el jefe con la voz cortada…


End file.
